


Quirk of Fate

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s in the wrong place at the wrong time…or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirk of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Sci Fi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations and story are mine.

Jack smiled as the man standing next to him babbled away a mile a minute about who knew what, and wished he had decided differently on how to split up his team. They had arrived on Danorria, the real name of PX-880-123, about two weeks ago and found some willing…potential allies, instead of immediate enemies. Jack had been a bit relieved, Daniel and Carter were thrilled and Teal’c remained calm as usual. Jack was relieved to have a mission go smooth for a change. The Danorrians were fairly more advanced than Earth but not too much to make them snobbish. Their attitude came from their strict laws and moral codes areas which Jack didn’t even pretend to understand…that was Daniel’s department after all. The result was a lot of fuss-N-muss as Jack thought of it, because it meant SG-1 had to return several times and mingle before they’d allow SG-9 to come in and begin the proper negotiations…today, thank goodness, was the last trip. 

The Danorrians were not bad folk; they just had an edge about them that Jack found uneasy. Though he had to admit, he rather liked Doctor Sorrdell, or Karreck as he had asked Jack to call him. That was why, when the Officer of Relations said there were three areas of expertise they wanted members of SG-1 to view, Jack had envisioned being trapped here forever. He knew there was a new episode of Simpson’s on tonight and didn’t want to miss it because of all this nonsense so it was HIM that suggested splitting up the team. He sent Carter with the scientific bunch, and Teal’c and Daniel on the museum tour, making a mental note to himself that he was never going to let that guy wander another planet alone, not after what happened with the dying/ascending thing. He wasn’t going to chance losing Daniel again. He had come to terms that Daniel was very special to him; best friend, teammate, his conscience at times; in other words, just plain special. When Daniel was gone, it felt like he had a big whole in his chest…Daniel was family of the heart, was his conclusion and he was going to make sure Daniel remained so. 

He almost went himself, but when Karreck mentioned shuttle…Jack’s brain zeroed in on that, and thus sent Teal’c with Daniel, mentally promising to make it up to the big man later. A new Playstation 2 game seemed like the ticket, Jack was thinking, letting all the gobbledee-goop being spouted at him from Doctor Sorrdell fly over his head. Jack then got sight of the shuttle and his depression lifted, the tiny ship reminded him of what he’d seen on that SciFi show he liked, though he kept denying he watched it…Star Trek. It was like a long box, with an angular front and sliding doors. “Sweet,” Jack beamed as he watched the door whoosh open. 

Once inside, Jack was all there, looking at the cool gray and black panels that his fingers itched to play with, all the tiny switches and flashing buttons. He turned to see a blonde woman coming toward him, and if not for Jack’s keen eye for observation, and having been married to Sara, he’d have missed that she was three months pregnant. Her long black and purple uniform shirt covered it quite well. Not knowing the protocol on such things and not wanting to jeopardize his chance to fly in this baby he didn’t mention the other…baby. 

“Hello, I’m Omilina Coll, I will be your pilot today,” she said, crossing her wrist tightly over her heart and gave a slight bow, which was the greeting of respect between underlings and superiors. Having had his head drilled on the protocols by Daniel, Jack only placed one wrist over his heart and bowed, accepting the greeting and showing his respect for an underling…not that Jack thought she was, but when in Rome and all that. 

“Colonel Jack O’Neill, glad to meet you,” Jack said with a grin, feeling that this thing must be safe to fly if a pregnant woman could do it. Not that he thought her less capable, but there would be no way they’d let an expecting woman in a jet. Jack wasn’t sure about commercial, since he never flown one. “So…show me around. I’d love to know how this flies,” he beamed. 

“Are you a pilot, Colonel?” Omilina asked, seeing the same look that all pilots got and now knew was universal. 

“Yes, Ma’am, I am,” Jack replied, eager to get a real look at what was before him. 

“Omi, why don’t you give the Colonel a tour while I gather the bags for our trip today?” Karreck suggested. 

“As you wish, Doctor,” Omilina nodded, and then held out a hand to give Jack a tour of the shuttle, which could easily fit four passengers, pilot, co-pilot, and had plenty of room for where the passengers could rest and refresh should the trip take more than a day. 

“Sweet,” Jack said again. “You have space ports and things like that?” 

“We have two that orbit our homeworld,” Omilina replied, offering Jack the co-pilot seat. “We also have a few colonies in our solar system and one new colony in a nearby system, but that is run by the military at this time.” 

“Um…where exactly are we going today?” Jack asked, having not really paid that much attention to all Doctor Sorrdell had been saying. 

“Didn’t Doctor Sorrdell inform you?” Omilina asked, feeling it was not like the Doctor to be such a poor host. 

“Ah…well, he probably did…” Jack felt a bit embarrassed. “I guess I was more caught up on the shuttle then the destination,” he said, hoping that would cover his tracks a bit. 

Omilina grinned with understanding. “We are going to Ty-2, one of the two moons that orbit Morgatta, the planet that holds the second colony. They are hoping to place a new science station there and have asked Doctor Sorrdell to head the facility. From what I understand he has not agreed to do so-” 

“Nor will I until I see what kind of facility they are offering me,” Karreck stated as he placed the last of his bags under a seat. “My friend, Wanzel, had agreed too readily to such an offer and now runs a place the size of five of these shuttles…no, I wish to see what servitude I’m letting myself in for,” he chuckled. 

Jack gave a small laugh, not really getting the joke, but that was okay, the warmth of these two sure fired beat that of most of the folks he came across. “Well, I’m looking forward to the flight.” 

“You heard the man, Omi, let’s go,” Karreck grinned taking a seat and buckling up as did the others. 

Jack was mesmerized by the simple gestures Omilina used to close the back doors and prepare the shuttle for take off. Soon they were up, and except for a little bump here and there, Jack could have sworn he was on a bus on a smooth road. It was a nice take off, then they were climbing with good speed and there were no G’s being felt on his person and he loved it. He did notice that it didn’t quite have the grace of movement the X-302 had but it had the speed, if not a bit more, as they ascended quickly and soon they were in space. “Smooth ride,” Jack commented. 

“Thank you,” Omilina replied, beaming under Jack’s complement. 

Before anyone knew it, it was Doctor Sorrdell’s turn to be lost as the two pilots began discussing the pros and cons of the shuttle and planes back on Earth and other space faring vehicles the Danorrian people had. Jack even shared a few of his ‘war stories’ of his flying adventures, leaving out anything that might be considered ‘classified’, and had both Omilina and Karreck enthralled. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a little beep on the panel near Omilina. “Something wrong?” Jack asked. 

“Oh, no, it’s time for my medication,” Omilina grinned. “It’s nothing to be concerned with. Just vitamins and hormones to make my child bearing easier,” she explained. She then placed a hand over the small bulge in her abdomen. “My son is all that is left of my husband and I’m taking extra precautions to assure his birth,” she added, looking a bit sad. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss,” Jack said, understanding loss too well. “So, you know it’s a boy already?” 

“Yes,” Omilina grinned, and then turned to Doctor Sorrdell who was handing her two pills and a small square cup of water. She took the pills quickly and then handed the cup back to the good doctor. “Thank you,” she said, her eyes showing it was for more than the pills, but Jack was not going to pry. She then looked back at Jack. “He’s named Neekolia-dalmarda Coll, after my husband.” 

“Ah…wow, that’s a mouthful,” Jack chuckled, and was glad the others did too. 

Omilina then sighed, still smiling, “You’re right, but that is our way,” she said, her smile a bit forced. Then she changed the subject, pointing out the constellations that she could use should the navigation computer ever go down and thus the two pilots lost the good doctor, who was content in seeing his new Tau’ri friend enjoying the trip. 

***********

The first thing he realized was his head hurt…a lot! Then he realized that his whole body ached. He slowly opened his eyes and the lighting was not that of the infirmary, and Jack closed his eyes again, trying to recall what happened. He got flashes, images of another ship, attacking them, losing them…crashing. “Oh boy,” Jack groaned, his head spinning just from the memory alone, even if things were still fuzzy. 

“Colonel O’Neill,” Doctor Sorrdell called out, his voice gentle but concerned. “Can you hear me?” 

“Yeah,” Jack croaked his throat dry. He licked his lips, “Some…” he felt his head being lifted and drops of water on his lips, and swallowed, still keeping his eyes closed. “We crashed right?” he asked, verifying his memory wasn’t totally shot. 

“Yes,” Karreck confirmed, his voice sounding very remorseful. “Do you remember ANYTHING after the crash until now?” he asked, his voice hesitant. 

“Ah…no,” Jack said after a long moment. “We were attacked right?” Jack asked, feeling a soft pillow being placed under his head and he once again started to open his eyes. 

“Yes, by the Linosaurs, a race that has been impeding our expansion into space…they claim that some of the planets which were uninhabited, and are now home to our colonies, belong to them; though this is the first time they’ve ever attacked…” Karreck said, shaking his head and running a cool cloth over Jack’s forehead. 

“Omi…is she okay?” Jack asked, feeling a bit nauseated and hot, but his concern for her and her unborn child filled him greatly. 

“You really don’t recall our conversation before…do you?,” Doctor Sorrdell asked, suddenly feeling more concerned. 

“No…what…” Jack blinked back the nausea and could see the grief in the Doctor’s eyes. “Oh no,” Jack said and closed his eyes and felt the grief. Then he felt like vomiting and reached up to place a hand on his stomach and met with more than he was anticipating. His eyes went wide and he looked down at himself and there in his abdomen was a fairly large bump…baby size bump. “Ah….Doc…ah…” he gestured to the lump. 

“Omilina was dying, Colonel, practically dead after the panel exploded in her face. Your injuries, though serious were not fatal…I did talk to you about this, I THOUGHT you understood…I’m sorry. I just…I wanted the child to live and I couldn’t transplant the child in myself…” 

“Ha…ha…HOW? I’m not a woman, I don’t…HOW?” Jack asked, still shocked from finding he was in essence pregnant? Hosting a child? 

“Colonel, I don’t think you’re up to the technical aspect of it all, but I’ll admit, it is a rather…new…procedure I have been working on,” Doctor Sorrdell confessed, hesitant eyes looking at the Tau’ri and hoping for the best. 

“New as in still experimental…that’s what you’re telling me right?” Jack snapped. “I don’t…I want this…I…” he started to hyperventilate. 

“If I remove the boy, he’ll die, Colonel. There is no incubator, nothing here. Do you really want me to kill him, Colonel?” Karreck asked, his voice firm and disbelieving that Jack could be so heartless. “Besides, it’s only until we get back, then I’ll transfer the child to someone else, but Neekolia-dalmarda Coll WILL die if I remove him now…is that what you want?” he challenged. 

Jack plopped his head back, he was nauseous, his whole body hurt, his head was spinning, yet he could think clear enough to know, that NO, he didn’t want the boy dead. He hated the situation he was in, but he couldn’t tell the doctor to remove the child, condemning him to death…he couldn’t. He laid an arm over his eyes. “No,” he admitted. “Just until we get back, right?” he asked, wondering if he could use a thick blanket and wrap himself and no one would be the wiser as they got back. “How long?” 

Karreck was relieved, running a hand through his graying black hair, “Huh?” 

“How long until we’re rescued?” Jack asked. 

“The communications panel is what blew, but the homing beacon is working, so I’m not sure. To be honest, Colonel, I don’t even know what planet we’re on, we were thrown off course…”

“Lovely,” Jack said as he rolled to his side and vomited into a waiting trash-bucket. 

Karreck gave Jack a little bit of water to rinse and then helped him get comfortable again. “You hit your head pretty hard, I think that and the shock to your system is causing the nausea. I believe if you take these vitamins along with the two hormonal pills, it should help you deal with carrying the boy”. 

“Two?” Jack muttered seeing the Doc hold out a blue and white pill as he did for Omilina plus a red one. He couldn’t help thinking Old Glory and smirked. 

“Yes, though we are human, over the generations there have been variances in our physiology from what I have been able to detect. I believe the second hormone will compensate and allow you to feel…normal, or close to it. It’s an educated guess since I don’t have any real equipment with me…” Doctor Sorrdell answered, trying to give a reassuring look. 

Not seeing how he could feel worse, Jack took the pills and some more water, managing to keep them down. The cool cloth was soothing and the extra blanket helped him to feel warmer and soon Jack was asleep. 

***********

Jack woke and felt a bit achy and stiff. He opened his eyes and recognized the shuttle ceiling and then suddenly looked down and felt his stomach…sure enough he was with child! “It wasn’t a dream,” he said, flopping his head back with a groan. 

“You’re awake, how are you feeling?” Karreck asked, sitting beside O’Neill. 

“Pregnant,” Jack quipped. 

Karreck chuckled, “Well, than that’s an improvement over yesterday.” 

Jack opened his eyes, “How long have I been out?” 

“About twenty-six hours. Between your injuries and the operation, it taxed you greatly, Colonel…” 

“You might as well call me Jack, seeing as how you got me pregnant and all,” Jack smirked, though his lips were a bit tight. 

“Thank you, Jack,” the Doctor laughed, and then sighed, looking sad. “I had to burry Omi here, for I could not preserve the body and I have no idea how long we’re going to be here, though I hope not much longer. They know we’re missing since I have not arrived at the facility as I was supposed to yesterday…” 

“So, only a matter of time, right?” Jack asked as he got up slowly, only to be pushed back down by the Doctor. “Hey, I got to pee…” seeing the look. “Relieve myself?” 

“Ah,” the Doctor nodded. “But first, you need to take your pills. Once a day is good, twice I think would work better,” he advised, giving Jack his little red, white and blue pills. 

Jack took them and slowly sat up, looking at the little bulge in his abdomen, a little bit amazed and scared. “Is there any danger of the stitches coming out?” he asked. 

“Stitches?” Doctor Sorrdell asked puzzled. 

“Yeah, you know, when you closed me back up? Stitches?” Jack said, referring to his bulge. 

“Oh…oh no, we don’t use those anymore…not for at least two generations,” Karreck replied, finally understanding what Jack was saying. He moved and slowly lifted the black T-shirt that was lying out and over the area and showed there was no sign of an operation even showing. “I healed you fully, even your head injury is gone,” he smiled warmly. 

“Sweet,” Jack said, knowing he HAD to make sure Janet got some of this stuff. 

“I just think it best you rest and allow your body to adjust,” Karreck stated, understanding why Jack had asked. 

“Ah, okay. But first,” he said as he got to his feet, feeling a bit tired as he made his way to the back. 

“You may wish to go outside, the facility is completely useless,” Karreck suggested. 

Jack took one look at where the bathroom was and could see the crumpled in door. In fact he took a look around and saw how damaged the shuttle was, and started to recall the attack and the damage done, and how Omilina had skillfully fought the damaged ship to get some kind of control over their landing…he was alive because of her. He bowed his head and placed a hand over her son, feeling humbled, and was now glad he was able to repay her in a way for her sacrifice. 

“Jack, are you alright?” Doctor Sorrdell asked, seeing Jack bow his head and feeling the child. 

“Yes,” Jack said, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder. “It’s just…all hit me suddenly. She saved our lives…” 

“Yes, she did,” Karreck said, ‘I wanted to save her child for that’ was left unsaid, as it became understood between the two men with but a look. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Jack said and then went outside. He looked up at the blue sky and the ton of tall green trees. “Well, could be worse,” he muttered, knowing that other then being dead, it could have been a desert planet or an ice one. Jack suppressed a shudder at the thought and moved into the woods to take a leak and a bit more, glad for his survival training. 

Jack was on his way back when he heard the ruckus and his sense of trouble was shouting at him, so he went into stealth mode, immediately noticing he had to be cautious as his body was not quite as flexible in the center anymore. He was still able to move silently and got close enough to see a tall lizard like creature, kind of like a Lizard man he’d see in a comic book…he then figured if they really were going to meet aliens like that, he might be able to get his comic book collection subsidized. But that fleeing thought lasted only a moment as four others exited the shuttle with Doctor Sorrdell between two of the big lumps of lizard beef. 

“Where izzzz the other one?” a lizard man, wearing what looked like gray sack clothed over his humanoid form, demanded with a snarl, showing they had sharp teeth like carnivores and a lizard like tongue. 

“My pilot is dead,” Karreck replied. “Why did you fire on us?” he demanded. “We have done nothing to you!” 

“I have no want of the female, I want the other one, the Tar-reee,” he hissed. “Tell me and no harm will come to you,” he added, looking anything but compassionate and kind. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Karreck replied almost innocently enough to convince Jack. 

“He liezzzzzz,” another Lizard man said as he exited the shuttle with Jack’s handgun, having agreed to leave his P-90 behind. 

Jack bit his lip to keep from groaning, for he was unarmed, except for the knife in his boot, so continued to watch and see what was going on. He found it interesting that they wanted him and that they even KNEW about him. 

“I will ask you one more time,” the Lizard leader said, looking very impatient. 

Karreck bowed his head a moment. “You promise not to harm him?” he asked. 

Jack wondered if he should book now or see how things paned out, for he was sure he pegged the good doc as one not to sell out a friend, but he could have been wrong. 

“I promise not to harm…HIM,” the leader said, stressing the last word as if that meant something important. 

“He went that way,” Karreck said in defeat. 

Jack silently whooped for joy as the good Doc nodded in the opposite direction to where Jack really was, having watched him go in the woods from the shuttle, thus buying him some time. To do what, Jack was not sure, but at least he had it. Jack had to call on all his discipline not to react as the Leader stabbed Karreck in the throat, killing him almost immediately. Then he sent his men to look for him in the direction he had been told. Jack silently vowed revenge on those bastards and was thinking of ways he could ambush them as he stalked silently closer to the shuttle now as here he suddenly felt a twinge. His visions of revenge and murder melted as he realized he was not alone anymore and he was responsible for the child within him, not only for Omilina but for Karreck now as well. 

Jack now knew that for their deaths not to be in vain, he and the boy needed to survive. So, when he was sure it was clear, Jack snuck back on board the shuttle and quickly started to gather some supplies, two water canteens, what Omi said was food packets ready to eat, two blankets, his ‘meds’ and what he could recognize as first aid supplies and placed them in the large satchel that had held the Doctors books, rolling the blankets into a bed roll and fastened it with a tie from one of the Doctors other bags. He slung them and the satchel over his shoulder. He didn’t think he had that much more time and didn’t recognize any of the other equipment laying about and didn’t see anything he could use off hand, so took what he had and quickly and quietly made his way into the woods away from the aliens. 

Upon nightfall, Jack was worn out, leaning on a tree, panting heavily. “Pregnancy and running are not meant to mix,” he said to himself. Jack then took a small sip of water, knowing he would have to ration it until he could find more, and then took his pills, for he started to feel nauseous again. He also knew he needed to eat, even if he wasn’t hungry, for he had a little one depending on him. Even if he didn’t really ‘feel’ anything other than the weight, he still felt weirded out at KNOWING he was carrying a child. He then opened one of the small foil like bags Omi said was pre-prepared snacks for the passengers. It looked like a pop-tart. He took a bite and smiled, “Well, they can’t be all bad if they discovered pop-tarts,” and ate the blueberry like tart. It wasn’t quite blueberry, but still tasted good, a hundred times better than MREs that he would have had in his backpack if he had brought one. 

Once done, Jack felt a bit better and placed the wrapper in his satchel, knowing it wise not to leave evidence of his passing this way. He then saw lights moving in the sky and carefully moved to where he could get a better look and saw ships landing. He was feeling hopeful and started to move in the direction of one of the ships that landed not that far from him. When he reached a ridge where he could look to see if help arrived he was bitterly disappointed…more Lizard men. “Fuck!” he swore as he kept his voice low. He wished he had binoculars, but again, he had not been prepared for such an undertaking, having left his belongings in the room back on the planet, believing he’d be back that afternoon…WRONG! 

Jack watched as the dozen men that came off the ship were split into two groups and into the woods. They were searching and he could only conclude they were searching for him, but he be damned if he knew why. He never heard of the Dino-race here so couldn’t conceive whey they wanted him…badly by the looks of it. Jack sighed, for this was NOT good. He didn’t know where he was, how were Daniel and the others going to find him and rescue him with all those Lizards roaming around out there? 

Jack shuddered a bit from the chill in the air, glad it had not gotten that cold and that the sky was clear, for he would need the light to move as he searched for a place to rest. He was glad to see the Lizard people needed to use lights giving him some warning if they got too close, for Jack felt they had enough of an advantage as it was over him. Not knowing what else to do, Jack pushed on, careful of his tracks, hiding them when he could, finding a long stick that he could use as a walking stick, to help guide him as he moved through the dark. 

After an hour, Jack found a large fallen tree and felt around it and discovered a depression on the other side, where bushes were growing to cover it. He stuck his stick in there, knocking aside anything that might be in there. After a few moments he believed most of whatever might have been there was gone he crawled in, undoing the blankets and wrapped himself in them. He felt tired and chilled by the night air as he shifted the bushes as best he could to recover the entrance, intending to only rest for a little bit, but his body had other ideas and he fell asleep. 

A noise startled Jack awake, but his disciplined body was absolutely silent, as if his subconscious mind had stayed alert all night and recalled that he was being hunted. Jack saw light, sunlight, knowing he had slept for several hours at least, but the noise was getting closer. By the hissing growls, he was guessing it wasn’t something local to the planet. He then spotted, about three feet from his position, one of those Lizard men marching past him, carrying what looked like a spear, but all metal. Jack mentally wondered if it had any similar properties to the staff weapons the Jaffa carried, but he did not get a good enough look to know, nor did he really want one at this moment. He was pleased though that these guys were not very good trackers, moving too fast to take notice of any little clues he might have made and bypassed him twice. ‘Thank goodness’ They didn’t even try to be silent as they went, so Jack was able to determine when they were further away from his position.

Jack debated if he should stay or if he should move, but realized he couldn’t stay where he was, because he didn’t have enough water or enough space, and he felt bloated and cramped. He silently chuckled at the bloated comment, for he was retaining…a child. Then the smile faded, a small amount of fear filling his heart. He found himself rubbing the small bulge, “Don’t worry, Neeko…la…ah…Neeko, I’ll get you home,” he promised softly, feeling a connection that he hadn’t felt before. Jack knew he had to chance moving because it was better for him to move in daylight than risk injury in the dark. He carefully eased his way out of his hiding space, scanned the area, and saw the closest hunter was about forty-five feet away and still moving in the opposite direction from him. He carefully rolled his blankets, tied them and again placed the satchel and the blankets over his shoulder, and headed in the same direction he had been, fully aware of the dangers around him. 

Hours later, Jack found a creek and had to make a choice to go up, down or over it. Knowing he would need water, he chose to go up, feeling there might be more of the water source since there wasn’t that much power in the water flow of the small creek bed. Jack slowed his pace a little so he could eat and take his meds. He’d had to do a count on them, so he wouldn’t run out, not knowing how long he’d be there. Of course, he’d have to be rescued before nine months or….well Jack just wasn’t going to let his thoughts go there now. Once he had some food and his meds, he quickened his pace, not sure how much of a lead he had on his hunters or if there were any before him. He recalled seeing about seven ships, and if they all held about a dozen of those ‘beings’ well, Jack could only feel they were at as much as lost in this terrain as he was, or so he hoped. He kept going, keeping his senses sharp and hoping his team would hurry the hell up and get him out of this mess! 

********

“What do you MEAN you don’t know where the hell they are?” Daniel growled, glaring at the Administer of Affairs, who was heading the rescue operation, much to Daniel’s displeasure, since his resources were much more limited than the military of the Danorrian people. “We only agreed to the visitation of the facility because you said it would be safe…you were wrong!” 

“Daniel,” Sam said, hoping to calm her friend and little brother down, not used to seeing him so fired up like this, well not when a diplomatic flare was needed. “I’m sure they’re doing the best they can,” she said, hoping to keep things from exploding in their faces, though she too was worried about where her friend and commanding officer was. 

“I assure you, our shuttles are most safe. I cannot even conceive what may have happened. I have my people out searching…” the short, lean man said, reminding Daniel of Janet, but only in height. 

“Jack’s been missing for over two days now, going on three as we speak. He could be injured…along with the others in the shuttle. You need to EXPAND your search,” Daniel insisted. 

“I have all my people already out…” the little Administer of Affairs began. 

“Then call in your military as I suggested before,” Daniel snapped. 

“As I told you before, Doctor Jackson, I can not. There his no indication of need for their services, under Danorrian law, section 54, subsection…” 

“I don’t give a damn. You need more people, then either you get them or let us join in the search!” Daniel shouted. 

“Daniel,” Carter said firmly, placing a hand on Daniel’s arm, and pulling him back from almost charging into the man’s face. She then glanced at Teal’c who moved to stand next to Daniel and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. She turned to face the Administer. “I’m sure you can understand we’re VERY upset over this and don’t understand why you won’t let us at least HELP…” 

“None of you are trained to fly our shuttles, Major Carter, and it would take time to become so. I cannot by law just let you in them and hope you don’t crash. It would be most irresponsible of me,” the man replied, feeling he was being most reasonable. “I will however ask for volunteers who are trained to see if we can…expand our search,” he added, looking at Daniel, stunned by his hostility, for he had come across as such a gentle soul when they first met.

“We thank you for your efforts, Administrator,” Sam replied and gave a quick version of their greeting/departure gesture and was glad he was gone before she whirled on Daniel. “What is wrong with you?” she demanded. 

“What do you mean, wrong with me?” Daniel replied. “Jack’s been missing, possibly badly hurt, for almost three days, Sam, three! They have only twelve shuttles out there looking, TWELEVE,” he shouted, his anger evident. 

“We too are most concerned for O’Neill’s well-being, Daniel Jackson, but your anger was most unlike you, thus our concern,” Teal’c informed his friend. 

Daniel understood they were concerned for him too and wished he could explain that he had only JUST come to terms with his feelings about his best friend and commanding officer-per se, and realized he was in love with him. He knew he and Jack were close before his ascension, but as time passed, it started to feel like…more. It took him a few months to come to terms with what was in his heart and now Jack was missing and he didn’t even get to tell the man how special he was to him. “I’m…I’m just worried. They REALLY could be doing more and they’re not. It’s so…frustrating.” 

“Perhaps we should get SG-9 in here,” Sam suggested, seeing Daniel’s brow arch she explained, “You’re upset…rightfully, but they don’t have to do a thing if they don’t want to. Your….yelling at them isn’t helping. My word, you sounded like the Colonel a moment ago, I was beginning to wonder if the two of you switched bodies,” she teased, hoping to lighten the mood, having seen her CO do this frequently and was beginning to appreciate its use in the field. 

Daniel gave a small smile and nodded. “Perhaps I have been a bit…Jackish…” he chuckled. 

“That a new term for overzealous, pushy, crabby and loud?” Sam asked, getting another smile from her friend. “I’ll contact the General and ask for SG-9 to come. I’m also going to request we contact the Asgard and the Tok’ra, perhaps they have a few ships we might be able to borrow…” 

Daniel nodded, but only folded his arms over his chest, a habit he was breaking away from, but suddenly he felt like he did all those years ago when he first met Jack, and he needed the little self hug, for he was scared of losing his best friend and love. “Sounds good,” he said, not mentioning that most likely no one would come, everyone having their own troubles with the Goa’uld or the Replicators or what not. 

Carter gave Daniel’s shoulder a pat and then shared a look with Teal’c, who nodded that he would watch over their friend, as she hurried off. “Would you care for some refreshment, Daniel Jackson? It would be wise to keep up your strength so you may be able-bodied to assist should it be needed.” 

Daniel grinned at the little psychology Teal’c was using and had to admit it wasn’t too bad. “Okay,” he agreed and let Teal’c lead him away to where a tray of various fruits and foods were laid out for their benefit. Daniel picked out those he liked, but in small portions and sat down and began to nibble on them. “It was supposed to be a short trip out and then back. Jack had his heart on seeing the new episode of The Simpsons that night….Ah, I better contact Lou, make sure it taped alright,” Daniel said about to burst from his seat, when Teal’c’s hand rested upon his shoulder. 

“I too have recorded it, so rest assured O’Neill will have his episode. I am also confident that others will look after his place while we aid in the search.” Teal’c explained. 

Daniel settled back down. “Where could he be, Teal’c? The only thing I can think of as to why they have not found them is…” he shook his head. 

“Debris,” Teal’c said. 

“What?” Daniel asked puzzled. 

“If the shuttle were destroyed they would find debris, they have found none. There is always the possibility they have been taken off course, thus making it more challenging for one to locate them,” Teal’c replied. 

“That’s why I wanted them to get more people, it’s a big galaxy out there,” Daniel huffed. 

“I agreed with your assessment, Daniel Jackson, but I believe even you would agree to what Major Carter has said…they do NOT have to search at all and angering them will not aid in their endeavor to find O’Neill and the others.” 

“I hate sitting around doing nothing,” Daniel exasperated. 

“You are NOT doing nothing, Daniel Jackson, you are waiting for the man you love to return to you,” he clarified. 

“What…?” Daniel looked at Teal’c as if he’d grown another head. “How…?” 

“I have noticed how you have looked at O’Neill over the past few months, and after some thought have deduced the reason. Your actions today show you have accepted your feelings and are anguishing over not having been able to express them, am I correct in this?” Teal’c asked. 

Daniel was aghast but after a few moments, realized that Teal’c was very sharp and he was not being very…discreet about his feelings with his behavior today. “Yes, you have it right, Teal’c. I’m not sure how Jack feels…but…” 

“Patience and persistence will be your keys to your happiness, Daniel Jackson. If you truly wish to win O’Neill’s heart, you must practice both of these to achieve your goal,” Teal’c advised. “Now eat. O’Neill will be most disagreeable should I allow you to take ill from lack of nutrition and sleep.” 

Daniel shook his head, he knew he had a baby-sitter for a bit, but that was okay, he also had a friend, someone who truly understood what he was going through, and that alone helped him feel a little better; though nothing other than having Jack before him safe and sound was going to make him really better for some time. 

******

Jack tried to be quiet as he vomited, but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it. He was exhausted, ached and his stomach refused to keep breakfast down. He was just glad he was near water and rinsed his face, though he didn’t drink any, not knowing if the water was good or not. He figured if someone didn’t come to save his old-butt, he’d have to find a place and figure out how to boil some. He then took a sip of his drinking water, rinsed his mouth and spat it out. 

“This SOOOO was not on the agenda when I took that flight,” Jack griped. “It said a trip to the moon, not crash and get pregnant with an alien child overnight…” he snipped, feeling angry and taken advantage of. He then closed his eyes and felt his eyes water, “I want to go home, drink a beer and watched my TV,” he whined, not caring at the moment, because he so felt out of sorts. 

Reality settled back into his brain and he became alert, wondering if he tipped his hunting-dogs off. “What’s the matter with me?” he growled, reaching in and taking his meds. He forgotten to take them earlier knowing he’d be sick, which was why he only ate a small fraction, it was only going to come back up. Jack had tried to skip it, but his stomach ached until he did…it was a no win situation. He then looked at the pills in his hand, and recalled WHY he was going through this emotional roller coaster…he was pregnant! He took the pills, again only taking a sip, then closed his canteen and put it away. He had a day’s ration left, he’d have to find someplace to boil that water today and sleep. 

Jack slowly stood up, using his walking-stick to help, his body felt as if it aged ten years, but he knew it was the chill of sleeping outside these past five nights, meaning he had been missing for over six days give or take, a few hours. The Lizard squads were many, but they didn’t know where he was, thank God, and he had been fortunate to elude them, but that last time had been a doosy. He’d climbed a low branch-bearing tree and he was now sure that was a bad idea, as his body screamed at him and a deep seeded fear nagged at his mind that he might have hurt the baby. 

“You’re going to be okay though, right Neeko?” Jack asked, having gotten in the habit of talking to his _passenger_ , as he was more comfortable to think of the child as. “You’re a tough kid, had to be to survive…” he went silent feeling grief as the thought of Omilina, a bright and beautiful woman dead, and once more felt tears in his eyes. “Crap, O’Neill, pull your ass together,” he chided himself. 

Moving slowly, Jack double checked his items and rations, and pulled out the strange object one of the Lizard men dropped. It looked like four ice cream cones connected with a segment of tiny buttons in the middle. He noticed they had lenses and looked through it. “Sweet…binoculars,” he grinned. He played with the buttons and saw it adjusted the focus or the distance. One thing was for sure though; they had the same eyesight he did, so there were no advantages in the day or night between them…way sweet! 

Sighing, Jack looked around, didn’t see anything or anyone, and then put them away in his satchel so they didn’t get lost. He then continued his way up the creek, which had now become more of a river with more water flow. He saw lights in the sky at night, but knew it was the aliens and they were using search lights to help their people at night, but thank God again, the forest was thick and whatever their technology was, it didn’t include detecting life signs or heat signatures. Jack also realized he hadn’t seen any new ships, not that he’d really know, but from what he could observe, the amount of Lizards looking for him were not increasing in his direction, so he could only conclude they too got tired and needed rest and since they didn’t know where to look, he was able to make some distance from the shuttle and them…or so he was hoping. 

Jack knew his pace was slowing as he continued his way through the woods keeping the river in sight, as that was his reference marker as he traveled. He was concerned that not only was he running low on energy from practically being on the run constantly, to the lack of food and water, and having a second mouth to feed as it were, was NOT helping his condition… and if he got sick? He rested a hand absently over the baby, his mind drifted to when Sara had been pregnant with Charlie. She had gotten a terrible cold and there was nothing anyone could give her but chicken soup, orange juice and TLC. He had been so grateful to his commanding officer that he had been given leave…crap, it was Frank Cromwell, “Guess he hadn’t been a total asshole after all,” he sighed, knowing how angry he had been at the man for leaving him behind in Iraq and refused to forgive him…how he died without it. “Sorry, Frank,” he whispered, feeling that perhaps he had let his hurt and anger seeing the man after so many years get to him. 

Jack then rubbed the not so small bulge. “Neeko, buddy, we have to make a deal…no getting sick. I can’t afford it and neither can you…at least not until you’re in your new mommy, though I suppose she won’t care for being ill either, but at least she’ll have a doctor…” Jack let his soft whisper trail, and leaned against a tree, wanting to rest…sleep, but knew he couldn’t. He stood there for a few moments and then pulled the rest of the pack pop-tart as he was calling it, glad they came in various flavors, liking them all he took a nibble. “Memo to self: have SG-9 get pop-tarts added to the list of trade to replace MREs,” he grinned, and then forced himself to keep going, eating his afternoon meal. He didn’t know if they were nutritious but they sure tasted good and filled him…barely. 

Several hours passed and Jack stood at the end of the forest and looked to see the more open plain that lead to a small mountain, and now with his handy-dandy binoculars, he was able to see what could very well be a small cave. He didn’t know if his luck would hold and the small cavern would be empty, he doubted it, but he needed a place to lay low for a bit so either the occupants were going to have to share or go on vacation. He hadn’t seen anything larger than a small deer like creature, though the greenish-brown fur made it easy to overlook and blend into its surroundings, so again Jack was hopeful. Question was…how to get there. Daylight would be better for travel, but it was too open and he could be spotted too easy, so it was going to have to be at night. He’d have to follow the river and hope none of the ships came this far out…they seemed to hover over search parties, so that was how Jack measured how near or far they were, as he had no other way of telling. 

So Jack waited, and found himself beginning to doze off, but woke himself as his head began to fall to his chest. He couldn’t sleep, it wasn’t safe, so Jack kept his mind occupied, wondering and worrying about his team. He knew they would be looking for him, but since Karreck had mentioned they had gone off course, he knew that would put a damper on things. 

“He didn’t say how far either,” Jack muttered, wiping his tired eyes. He looked into the sky and saw the sun begin to set and the veil of night being pulled into place and the astronomer in him was awed with the vision of thousands of jewels twinkling above him. He felt a warmth envelope him, just like when he was a kid, becoming once more entranced by nature’s wonders, though now Jack knew so much more about the heavenly bodies that stirred his soul. “Not Uma Thurman, but they are something,” Jack muttered into his arm, having shifted on the ground until he was bracing his arms on his knees, just barely managing in his new state. He sat there wondering how his life would be if he had not gone into the Air Force Academy and gone to college, become an astronomer. He grinned; he had his Masters in the subject already. “Perhaps when I retire I’ll get my doctorate, really throw the wonder twins in a tizzy,” he chuckled to himself. 

The mention of his team brought sadness to him again. “They must be going crazy with worry…” he looked down and again rubbed the baby. “Don’t worry, they’ll find us. They won’t give up…they never give up…” he closed his eyes feeling the emotions pushing against him, wanting release, but he didn’t want let them out, so fought them. “Damn hormones,” he growled under his breath and carefully got himself to his feet, his body protesting all the way. 

“Got to move, kiddo,” he said, and then with his walking stick in hand he made his way closer to the river and then out into the open field. He tried to keep low, but that was proving to be more challenging, but not impossible, as he went. It took him about an hour and a half to cross, but he had made it without incident. He wondered if the Lizards went in search of a lounge and were leaving him alone as he didn’t see any ship near by, but he wasn’t really looking for one unless it was close. Upon reaching the base of the mountain, Jack edged around the river rim to the cavern and stuck his stick in there and was met with some resistance. The creatures were small, but were many, about a dozen, but thankfully they were more scared of him then mad that he wanted their home, and fled. He then wished he had a flashlight, but that was not to be, again regretting he had left so much of his stuff back in the room, but again, he wasn’t supposed to need it on this little outing…WRONG! 

Jack moved back around and found a large bush with broad leaves and broke a branch and used it to sweep the cavern out as best he could, then he went about shifting rocks and gathering branches, needing to cover the entrance and hopefully make it look natural. Once he was done he unrolled his blankets, both in need of a good wash, and laid one out on the floor of the cave and then crawled in, pulling the branches in front and then using the satchel for a pillow, laid down, stretching out, noticing it was the first time he could fully do so in days, and pulled the other blanket over him and closed his eyes. He said a small prayer to whatever deity watched over pregnant Colonel’s to allow him a peaceful night…he got it and a warm night to go along with it. 

**********

Furious didn’t even begin to describe Daniel’s mood as he struck the weight bag, his hands in gloves in hopes to protect them from the rage he was pouring out through them as he pummeled the bag, adding a few kicks in, Jack had insisted he learn kick boxing over regular, since he was so agile. The thought of Jack only fueled his anger as he contemplated how the Danorrian delegation had called ‘off’ the search, declaring Omilina Coll, Doctor Karreck Sorrdell and Colonel Jack O’Neill dead. 

“Fucking bastards,” he snarled and slammed his fist in the bag, followed with a knee, picturing the Administer of Affairs as he did so. “Not even two weeks and they give up…,” he growled to the bag, not caring if anyone was listening. Between Jack, Teal’c and Sam, he was more than fit and could take on the Marines and win…Jack had made sure of that, having taught him plenty of dirty tricks, Sam others, and Teal’c oversaw his progress. 

“Daniel…” Lou Ferretti called out, seeing how upset his friend was. 

Daniel didn’t turn has he kept assaulting the bag. “They gave up, Lou. They gave up and won’t let us out there…” he said, accenting his words with punches and kicks, switching legs and hands. 

“We have a call to the Asgard…” 

“FUCK THOR!” Daniel snapped, turning to face Lou and saw the others in the gym had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. “They have their own problems and aren’t gong to come running every time we call. Jack is OUR responsibility and he’s counting on US to find him. He’s out there Lou, waiting, in who knows what kind of trouble and what are we doing about it?” he panted, his body trying to keep up with Daniel’s outpour. Daniel turned and smashed the bag hard, “NOTHING, THAT’S WHAT!” 

“I agree we need to do something, but what? We don’t have ships of our own to get there, as the Prometheus is otherwise engaged in a ‘classified’ endeavor, we can’t get a hold of the Tok’Ra…” he saw Daniel glare at him and held up his hands to keep Daniel from going off again. “I know we need to do the looking but they have ships….again we don’t. We can’t just go forcing our way through the gate and expect the Danorrians to allow us to take their ships either…” 

“Why the hell not?” Daniel muttered mostly under his breath, leaning his forehead on the bag, his body dripping with sweat, the ache of missing and worry about Jack numbed just a little. 

“Daniel!” Lou gasped, not believing his ears. He moved closer and lowered his voice, glaring at the others to go back to their business. He knew they respected the Doc, but that didn’t keep them from being nosy. “Look, Daniel, you taught us to respect other cultures, to react with respect not guns. You can’t fault us for listening to you now. Believe me, SG-9 are pushing all they can to get us back out there…we’re not giving up…” 

“I know he’s alive, Lou…and in trouble…don’t ask me how…I just…know,” Daniel said, closing his eyes, trying to keep the heartache inside, for no one could know how much he loved his best friend, though he was glad Teal’c knew otherwise he’d go completely insane. 

“That’s good enough for me, Doc,” Lou grinned, then got serious. “We want the Colonel back, hopefully safe and sound, but what choice do we really have?” 

Daniel understood rationally what options they really had and hated it. He pushed from the bag, “None but wait,” he said, and began his rigorous work out again, hoping to numb a little bit more of the pain he felt inside. After a few minutes he could tell Lou had moved on and was glad, for he was not in the mood for company at present…not fit for it either. He focused on his blows to the bag, picturing those that hurt Jack over the years, the faces of those who stood between them, the last two familiar ones…Sam and himself. He fell on the bag, hugging it, trying to regain his breath and his composure. He knew Sam cared deeply for Jack, and hated all the flirtation he’d witnessed over the years, especially as he LOVED Jack. But he couldn’t tell him because of their friendship, military and fear…but as Daniel stood there, seeing it all pass before his eyes, he realized, if…WHEN, when they got Jack back, it just might be his last chance; and he knew in his heart he would have to tell Jack how he felt and deal with the fall out…for he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“Happily ever after only happens in fairy tales,” he muttered and snickered at the small pun, then sobered. He’d settle for Jack just remaining his friend and felt good that would happen as they had so much invested in each other. 

“Doctor Jackson,” an unfamiliar voice called out. 

Daniel turned to see an unfamiliar Airman. “Yes?” 

“General Hammond requested that at your earliest convenience you do a translation for SG-15, sir? The object has been taken to your office, sir.” The Airman stated formally. 

Daniel nodded, using his teeth to pull the Velcro free so he could get one of the gloves off. “No problem,” he said, and then saw the Airman depart. After getting the one hand free, he got the other, then grabbed his towel nearby and wiped his face. Feeling…numb…just the way he wanted, and headed to the shower, before getting back to work. 

*******

Seemed Neeko didn’t understand the part about not getting sick, though Jack was sure it was his own fault for over doing it. At least he had a shelter, where, if he was careful, he could make a small smokeless fire and boil water. The local Moussum, since it looked like a cross between a Mouse and Possum, served to fill in some of his lacking diet. There were a few aspirin that he had in his pocket, which he only took one of, concerned how it might affect Neeko, but he knew he had a bit of a fever and needed something, so he risked it; he couldn’t allow himself to get worse. 

Jack didn’t keep the tiny skins as he had nothing to work them and he couldn’t risk leaving signs of his ‘dwelling’ out in the open so buried them near by. He did risk a bath the night after, he washed and dried his blankets so he had something to wrap himself in and was amazed at the firm bump in his body, knowing that Neeko was living and growing inside of him. But at the moment he was fully dressed and wrapped in both blankets to stay the chill from the fever he knew he had, making himself drink some of the boiled water, his own gone many days ago, and nibble on the overcooked meat, hoping he wasn’t making it worse, his packed rations were also gone days ago. 

Jack took out his ‘meds’ and counted them out, he had eight days left if he kept taking them twice a day, and knowing he felt better when he took them then when he didn’t, Jack knew he would have to cut the dose down to once a day to make them last. After that…he didn’t know. He didn’t want to think of what he might be faced with if no one came in the months to come…it was too foreign a concept and too frightening to imagine, so he didn’t. 

The call of nature was upon him, so he slowly dropped his blankets and made his way to the front of his little cave, large enough to stand in and lay down, but not much else, and checked to see if it was safe, then stepped outside to relieve himself, having placed little markers as reminders…where to get water for drinking, where to bathe and where to…well, take care of other business. It was sunny, but he didn’t see anyone and chanced it, and hurried about his business. He looked around and thought he spotted activity in the far distance and moved back to his little cave entrance and then looked up. He knew days ago he would need to climb up and get a better vantage point, but the nausea and the fever had kept him pretty close to his cave and he knew it was only fate or providence, not sure which that kept him safe. But now he was sure they were moving the search outward and he needed to get a better lay of the land. 

Jack had seen a few ships flying around, but most still appeared to be over the forest, so either these guys were not that bright or they thought he wasn’t, which ever it was, it worked for him. “Well Neeko buddy, we’re going to have to risk it,” he said, and moved inside to get his satchel, then filled a canteen with boiled water, the other sacrificed to the fire to boil more when needed. Then he used the left over wrappers he’d kept to wrap up some meat and then made sure he had the binoculars he’d gotten from the Lizards and headed out, trying to find the easiest route possible. 

It took Jack over two hours to reach the top, his face covered in dirt, his hands raw and his body screaming at him for being insane. “Okay, another activity to avoid when pregnant,” he muttered when he rolled onto his back, once he reached a fairly flat surface at the top, panting heavily. He patted Neeko gently, “Either we’re both going to live through this and you’re going to be a hell of a tough kid or…well, forget the or, we’ll be fine,” he said, as he closed his eyes and wondered again how in the HELL he got in this situation. 

Once Jack got his breath back, he shifted himself behind a large rock, since he couldn’t lay down flat, and got the binoculars out and set them to the strongest magnification. “Yeah,” he sighed, “they’re coming,” he growled. Then Jack started scanning the area along the horizon and froze. “FUCKING HELL!” he snapped, then lowered the glasses and rested his back along the stone and slowly banged his head against it. “Fifteen days…fifteen days of hiding, of being sick, of…” he finally stopped banging his head as it was beginning to hurt and turned to look again, “Yep…” he said, then bowed his head in frustration. “There’s a Stargate…way the hell over there.” 

Jack was happy…really, but all he could see or think of was how much he’d gone though, how much the baby had gone through and how he could have died, and on top of it all, he had been going in the wrong fucking direction. Once again he rested his back on the stone as he opened his canteen and sipped on it. “Going to have to go back,” he said as if the matter was up for debate. “Going to have to chart some kind of course…stars…position of the sun…can’t afford to get lost once in the forest again,” he continued, his eyes hazed as he visualized what he needed to do. 

Jack then undid one of the wrappers and nibbled on the cold cooked meat. “Good question,” he said, as if someone spoke…though he was NOT hearing voices, just processing his own thoughts out loud. “How do we get passed the Gekos?” He turned and looked and counted, “Six…not too bad, but if we wait too long there might be more…” he relaxed. “Can’t wait,” he said, reaching in his pocket, grabbing the one aspirin left over from the packet he had…leaving him four left total, and swallowed it, still feeling ill, but better than he had before. He gently patted Neeko, “Well, buddy, they either don’t know about the Stargate or it’s a damn trap, but one we can’t avoid if we’re going to get you home safe to your new mommy,” he said, his mind made up. He turned again to observe his Geko hounds’ search pattern and silently made a plan, then after ten minutes, packed up and headed back down, hoping the trip down would be much easier than up. 

Over an hour later, Jack felt dizzy and had to move to the farthest point around the river away from sight so he could to vomit…he was still sick. He then washed his face, rinsed his mouth with some boiled water and moved back into his little cave and began rolling his blankets and capped the last of the boiled water, which would give him four to five days worth if he rationed it out like before. Food was limited, but he’d have to simply make do until he got back. He made sure that any signs that looked ‘human’ were gone as best he could, only his entrance would be proof he was there to the casual observer, and these green clowns were no experts or he’d have been captured long before now. Then Jack settled himself near the exit and waited for sunset. 

Half hour before sunset, Jack moved slowly from his hiding spot and scanned the area, glad that the aliens had not made too much progress and there were still only six of them and they were spread wide, only one was of any real concern at present. He then moved to the river and started gathering mud to coat his skin since he didn’t have any camouflage and just at the moment of twilight he crossed the river, staying close to the tall reeds that lined the banks, walking stick in hand, ready to be a quarterstaff if need be, and began his advance, putting all his skill and discipline in practice, ignoring his fever, his body’s chills, the nausea, the headache, his knees, back, and hands…none of it existed, the only thing in his mind was the tree line and getting there undetected. 

The first few hundred yards were a piece of cake, if you ever tried to make one from scratch without a recipe and never did it before, but now was the real challenge…he was coming up to the GreenGoblin’s position and would have to either move past it or have it pass him without being noticed. Jack thought about taking the fucking thing out…for about ten seconds, but knew he couldn’t, for that would bring the others’ attention to him and he didn’t want or need that. So, he got down on all fours, not able to get on his belly for unique reasons, and began to crawl, hugging as much of the mud as he could. He wished the river was deep enough, he’d hide in it, but it wasn’t, but if he was lucky the reeds were…then his luck started to change and not for the better as a ship and its damn searchlights arrived. He scanned the area ahead and saw a depression with the same large reeds, and hoped it would work; he scrambled there as quickly and quietly as he could, and when he got there he felt his legs and thighs become drenched in mud and river water, but that was okay. The heaving in his stomach wasn’t. 

Jack lowered himself into the depression in the ground near the river edge as much as he could, hoping the shadows made darker by the few search lights would aid him, as these Lizards were searching but again with only the certainty of numbers not skill, in that they figured they’d find him sooner or later since they had so many searching. Jack was more than pleased to take advantage of this, but he knew that even their hearing would take notice of someone vomiting and it was coming up. He covered his mouth, letting it spill over, having no choice, and did his best to muffle noise, but one of the Green-Gekos noticed and was coming his way. 

Jack didn’t bother to rinse, he didn’t have the luxury, so just wiped his mouth on his sleeve and slowly reached for his knife and unsheathed it, as he watched through the reeds the hunter moved closer. He heard some hissing and growling and it took a moment to realize they were communicating, as one at a distance shouted out to the other, though Jack saw they had radios. He braced himself, thinking of all the ways he was taught to kill a man, and seeing which ones appeared to apply and which ones didn’t, as the creature got closer…then stopped. 

Jack was practically holding his breath, the hunter on the other side, almost exactly opposite him, and then shoved the pole end of his weapon around and to Jack’s pleasure a Moussum jumped out squeaking angrily and started to run off. Then Jack got an up close and not so personal view of the weapon in the Lizard man’s hands…it had similarities to the Jaffa staff weapon, but it didn’t open, it just sent a bolt of lightning at it’s target with deadly force. Jack closed his eyes so not to vomit again or faint with relief when the hunter moved off and picked it up and ate it…bones and all, then moved back to his ‘line’ to continue his search. 

Jack remained where he was for a few more long minutes, then he forced his body to move, slow and steady, stopping and starting, avoiding the search lights, having noticed their pattern. He wasn’t sure, but he could bet it took over three hours to get across and he was in desperate need of sleep, but again it was to be denied him. He had an idea of where he could rest if the Lizards hadn’t found it or on top of it, and headed back to where he had slept several nights before, a hallowed out old tree. 

Another fifteen or so minutes later, Jack found his old friend and smiled, for no one was around and the tree looked undisturbed, so he gathered some broken tree branches and large bush leaves, like he did last time. Then he unwrapped his blankets, took a few sips of water to dull his thirst, then placed it away, wrapped himself, and climbed inside, stick nearby, knife in hand, and closed his eyes and rested. 

**********

Jack knew he was sick and getting worse as he made his way farther into the woods. Jack had gotten another break, for it seemed the aliens had found his old hide out near the river and had pulled most of their men in that direction, making life a bit easier, but nature decided she was done being nice to Jack and started to rain…heavy and had been doing so the last four days and Jack was getting to the end of his reserves as he stumbled along, leaning more and more on his walking stick, taking more and more breaks. 

Jack took a breather, trying to listen for anything that would indicate he was not alone, but could only hear the rain pelting down, and his knees knocking from his body shivering. He knew if something didn’t give soon, he’d pass out and possibly die and so would Neeko. The thought of that little baby boy urged Jack on, making him find strength he didn’t even know he had, but Jack was no quitter, never had been, never would be, so he pressed on. Moments later he saw it…the shuttle! 

Carefully Jack made his way there, noticing Karreck’s body had been taken someplace, and saw the doors were still open too. He went inside, seeing it had been torn apart further since he was last there, and a few animals had been by, but it was empty now and mostly dry. Jack hobbled to the very back, where he knew there was a large storage area, feeling it would be a good place to nest…er…rest, he smirked, at his thoughts. A little searching and he was in luck; water, food and fresh blankets. He was so thrilled at finding them he didn’t care if he was crying. He couldn’t seem to stop it much over the past four days so didn’t even bother at the moment, knowing if he didn’t make up his resting spot, he’d just collapse and that could be bad. 

“I want a real bed,” he started muttering to himself, tired of sleeping on the ground, or inside trees or mud pits. “I want chicken soup…no, Danny’s chicken soup,” he smirked, thinking of his best friend. “He makes the best,” he said, patting little Neeko, a habit he’d developed along with talking to him. “He actually knows where to buy the little star pasta, you know the kind you normally only find in store brands, and he adds a lot,” he continued, pulling any soft padded materials he could find to make something for him to lay on in his new cubby hole. “He then gets fresh chicken and…” Jack stopped to lean on the wall as a wave of dizziness overcame him. He took slow deep breaths, then went back to what he was doing, gathering what he could so he didn’t have to get up again for a while. “Veggies…yeah, not too found of them myself, but he does make them taste good,” Jack smiled as he then grabbed a cloth and wiped up the mud tracks before he stripped off his clothes and hung them to dry in another cubby, partially open for the air, but not easily visible that he was there, then got in his own and slid the door most of the way, placing part of his satchel there, so it wouldn’t close all the way and possibly lock on him, and laid down. 

Some water, half an alien pop-tart and Jack wrapped himself in the blankets he found, trying to get his body to warm up…other than from the fever he had, he was sure he had a bit of hypothermia too. “Danny’s the best,” he said softly. “He strokes your hair, when you’re trying to sleep and can’t, though I don’t think he knows I know,” Jack smiled to himself, his eyes drifting closed and soon he was asleep. 

“Jack…Jack!” 

O’Neill snapped opened his eyes at hearing his name called and blinked a few, wanting to go back to sleep again, he didn’t feel well. He then saw something outside his cubbyhole and looked, and then his eyes went wide and opened the door, “Danny?” 

“You have to get up, Jack,” Daniel said, his expression serious, as he knelt down near Jack, his dark grayish brown robe and hood making him look like a monk from old England. 

“No, I want to sleep…” Jack said, though his eyes were wide and bright as they looked at his friend, but it was not only from joy but fever. 

“No, Jack, you have to get up…now!” Daniel insisted. 

“I don’t feel well, Danny,” Jack whined, and he didn’t. 

Daniel’s face softened as his eyes filled with love and a frustration that could not be explained. “I know you don’t, Jack. But if you don’t get up, they’ll capture you and they’ll kill the child, Jack…” 

“No,” Jack growled. “He’s got to get to his new mother,” Jack said, shifting slowly, trying to get out of his cubby. “Give me a hand?” he asked, feeling dizzy and weak. 

“I’m not really here, Jack,” Daniel smiled weakly. 

Jack snapped his head up to look at Daniel, “What do you mean? Oh crap, I’m hallucinating, aren’t I?” he growled and started to head back into his cubby. 

“Jack, you HAVE to get up. Two of the Linosaurs are heading this way, please Jack. I’m really here, I’m just not…on your plane of existence, remember I ascended…?” 

Jack wiped his face, “Wait…you’re ascended…” he saw Daniel nod, “Again?” Fear that he might have lost his best friend…again, filled his heart at that moment. 

“What do you mean…again?” Daniel asked, and then shook his head. “Never mind, you have to hurry and get dressed, Jack, please.” 

Jack was confused, but the urgency in Daniel’s face pushed him to get up and put his now lightly damp clothes on. It was a bit of a challenge to get his boots on and not vomit, but he managed it and gathered food, water, and two fresh blankets, tying them up like the old ones, then he found something he could use as a makeshift poncho, and grabbed his walking stick, so not wanting to go anywhere. “Danny…” Jack began to whine. 

“I know, Jack, but please, follow me,” Daniel smiled, and walked out the exit, not getting touched by the pouring rain, and led Jack to the right of the shuttle and to the front. “Get low and wait,” Daniel said. 

Jack was too tired to argue, and he really thought he was hallucinating, but when two Lizards came stomping in the small clearing and inside the shuttle, he figured either Daniel was there or he was better than he thought. “Interesting,” he said, and looked at Daniel. 

“Jack, I can’t…you have to get to the gate, Jack before it’s too late,” Daniel encouraged. “I can guide you, but…not much else…I want to…” 

“S’Okay, Danny, been down this road with you already,” Jack nodded and followed Daniel ignoring the puzzled look. 

Every time Jack stumbled, Daniel’s expression grew more and more frustrated. “Jack, what did you mean, we’ve been down this road before?” Daniel asked. 

Jack leaned against a tree, the rain still heavy, and the ground slippery with mud. “When I was in Baal’s prison, you came to keep me company, don’t you remember…oh wait…” Jack snickered, “I’m hallucinating.” Jack went forward and didn’t pay much attention to Daniel as he mouthed the word Baal. 

Jack decided if his hallucination of Daniel got him out of the shuttle on time, it knew the way to the Stargate, so didn’t question it, but he was fading fast, and wanted to rest, so stopped at a tree and slid to his knees. “Need to rest…sleep…” 

“No Jack, if you sleep here you’ll die…Neeko will die,” Daniel said, but saw Jack was weak and losing the battle with the illness running ramped in his body. “YOUR SON WILL DIE, JACK…GET UP!” 

Jack’s head snapped up eyes wide once more, “Shh!” he growled. “Why don’t you put a neon sign over my head?” 

“They can’t hear me, Jack, just you, and I meant it. If you stay your son will die…” Daniel insisted. 

“Not my son, I’m just helping him along. Once I get back, he’s going to a new mother…thought you were all seeing…knowing…whatever,” Jack said, using the anger to fuel his body back to his feet. 

“I don’t have all the answers, Jack. I don’t even know how you got pregnant,” Daniel smirked. 

“I went up in a shuttle, crashed and woke up three months along…” Jack replied, still moving very slowly and still following Daniel through the rain. He looked up and saw the expression of confusion and laughed. “What, you thought I got myself knocked up?” 

Daniel shrugged, “Well…I ah…” 

Jack just laughed, “I’ll have you know, I’ve always been careful, and after Argos, I don’t have sex off world…or on world with aliens…or…well…I’m careful,” he finally said, still smirking. “Besides, I’d be married then…baby would have to have a father right?” he asked, arching a brow, enjoying himself as he teased Daniel, hallucination or not. 

Daniel smiled, “Yes, Jack, your son should have a father…anyone in mind?” 

“Nope…don’t need one, I told you already,” he griped, wondering why Daniel kept on about it. 

“Sorry,” Daniel said, but didn’t sound too sorry. 

They walked and walked, bantering back and forth, until Jack really felt he couldn’t go any more. “Danny, I really need to rest,” he whined softly leaning on a tree, soaked and shivering violently, the small poncho being of little use in such a heavy downpour. 

“I know, Jack, but just over that ridge is the Stargate. The Linosaurs don’t understand the gate technology and the Goa’uld like it that way. They’re the ones who sent them after you, Jack. They got word SG-1 was here, though I don’t know any more details than that,” Daniel told Jack, noticing how pale he was with a touch of blue here and there from the cold. “Jack, if you rest you both die…I’m not kidding here. Please, Jack, please, just a little further…please,” Daniel, begged. 

Jack pushed himself from the tree, almost falling, his walking stick earning its keep over and over again as he moved, once again following his fever induced Daniel. “I want your chicken soup and fresh orange juice…strained, and fresh sheets on my bed,” Jack started muttering, hating every step he took, but kept going anyway. 

“I’ll see what I can do, Jack,” Daniel said lovingly as he guided Jack up over the ridge. “There it is Jack,” he pointed and sure enough there was the gate, only twenty yards away. 

“I’m sleeping in for a week,” Jack said, his spirit soaring at seeing his way home. “No…two weeks, then I’m going fishing for another two,” he stated as he made his way toward the gate. “Want to come?” he asked, then stopped. “Oh…perhaps I should ask you when I get back,” he chuckled, convinced he was seeing things, then stopped and looked at the gate. “Is THAT real?” he asked nodding to the gate. 

“Yes, Jack it’s real,” Daniel replied, “and so am I. Oma is not going to be too happy, but I couldn’t simply stand by and do nothing…” 

Jack continued his trek to the gate. “Oma…she was pissed at you when you challenged Anubis…” he shook his head, and then stopped, for that was a bad idea. 

“Challenged…?” Daniel started to ask, but stopped seeing Jack go even whiter. “Don’t stop, Jack, you’re almost there…just a few more steps,” he encouraged. 

Jack fought through the dizziness and nausea and kept going, leaning heavily on the walking stick as he went, but before he knew it, he was at the DHD and he could dial home. “Not home,” he muttered, realizing he didn’t have a GDO to let him signal it was him and have the iris on the gate on Earth opened. “No bug splatting…” he closed his eyes.

“Go to the Alpha site, Jack, I’ll give you the address…” Daniel instructed. 

“I know the address,” Jack snapped, and then began to dial then paused, his mind fogged by fever. 

Daniel just relayed the other symbols Jack would need, and saw the look of gratitude even if Jack did gripe. Then Daniel walked Jack to the gate. “I can’t go any further with you, Oma is here. She said I have to go…” 

Jack chuckled, “I’ll see you when I get home…the real you…” Jack smirked and stepped up to the watery event horizon of the gate and turned to look at his imaginary Daniel. “Thank you,” he said, not sure why, but he needed to, and then stepped through. 

Seconds later, Jack was stumbling through the gate, uncaring about the weapons pointing at him and tumbled to his hands and knees and proceeded to vomit. He heard his name but couldn’t say much; he was busy puking his guts out. He held out a hand to keep the others back, not wanting them to know he was pregnant…besides, he didn’t want them anyway. “Fraiser…Daniel…” he snapped out and fell on his side and curled a little, savoring the coolness of the metal and the dryness of the air around him. “Quarantine,” he said after a moment, wanting to keep the others back, and absently double-checked his shirt was pulled over his abdomen. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but something inside wouldn’t let him…not yet…but soon. 

*********

Daniel was a mess and he knew it. He couldn’t sleep well if at all, and he hadn’t been eating much, though Sam, Teal’c and Janet were on him about it. Teal’c was his best supporter, letting him vent his worry and heartache, and for that he was grateful or he’d have totally lost it over the last nineteen days Jack had been missing and was still missing. To keep going, he turned to his old faithful…work.

Daniel looked at the folder in his hand, the other filled with a cup of coffee, and realized that work had become less of a ‘mistress’ over the years as Jack had pushed and shoved Daniel to get a life…and he did…it was Jack, not that his best friend knew that. He wondered as he walked down the hall if work could take up its old haunt in his soul where Jack was now, and then knew immediate the answer was no…nothing could take up the Jack shaped hole in his heart and soul but Jack. 

The heavy footsteps caught his attention, so while still sipping his coffee he turned around to see what or who was coming and saw Sam and Teal’c racing toward him. He swallowed hard, “What’s going on?” he called out. 

Sam was beaming and grabbed the coffee and folder from his hands and gave them to a passing Airman. “Take these to Doctor Jackson’s office,” she ordered while breathing hard, then grabbed Daniel’s arm, “The Colonel is at the Alpha site,” she beamed, pulling him down the hall as they spoke. 

Daniel stopped in his tracks, “Jack’s alive?” 

“Yes, Daniel Jackson, your instincts on his well-being have proven correct,” Teal’c replied. “But we must hurry.” 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, fear taking over his heart. 

“He’s sick Daniel and asked for Janet and you. He won’t let anyone touch him…we have to change into HAZMAT suits before we can go…” Sam began to explain. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Daniel asked, and booked down the hall, and being the sprinter in the group got a good lead, Sam and Teal’c on his heels. 

The remaining members of the SG-1 set a speed record getting ready to depart through the gate in their suits and came dashing in, Janet already there with three members of her staff and a containment pod laying on a gurney just in case it was needed. “You ready?” she asked, seeing them arrive. 

“Yes,” Daniel said, more than ready, and couldn’t understand why the gate chose today to dial so slowly. “Sam, you think the gate needs some oil or something…?” he asked, fidgeting with his gloves. 

“Oil?” she asked, puzzled. 

“It dials any slower it might as well be dialing backwards,” Daniel huffed, seeing the fourth chevron lock into place. 

Teal’c and Sam exchanged a look and let the comment go, for they too were anxious to see their commanding officer and friend. 

Once the gate opened the wormhole, Hammond gave them the go ahead and Daniel was the first one up and through the gate. On the other side he saw Jack lying on his side, soaked to the bone, covered in mud and curled up, and raced to his side. “Jack!” he called out, speaking louder so Jack could hear him. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder and saw Jack’s eyes snap open wide, as if getting his bearings and then went to shove Daniel away. “Jack, it’s me, Daniel…Jack,” he called again, worried at how sluggishly Jack had reacted to being touched. 

“Danny?” Jack asked weakly. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Jack,” Daniel smiled; so glad to see the man he loved alive, but he could also see he was very sick. “Janet’s here, we’ll take care of you, Jack, just rest,” he said, automatically brushing wet bangs from Jack’s face. 

“I’m sick, Danny,” Jack said in a soft plea. 

Daniel saw his love look like a little boy lost, and his words, though few, said volumes, for Jack had to be extremely ill before he would ever admit it, and this made him fear greatly for his love. He saw Janet was there, examining Jack and went to move a side, but a weak hand grabbed his, so he remained. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he said, again going back to brushing wet bangs aside, though they didn’t need it. 

“Doc…” Jack said, looking at Janet and waved her forward. “Send others away,” he stated, not really able to explain more, as he was losing his battle to stay awake. 

Janet didn’t know what was going on, but from the weak, fevered look of concern, she feared the worst for her patient and having dealt with so much over the years with so many, she didn’t ask O’Neill why he didn’t want everyone to know what was going on, she just respected it, and knew she’d find out for herself the explanation soon enough. “No problem, Colonel,” she told him. Janet then asked Sam and Teal’c to evacuate the gate room, still following quarantine procedures, then got her people who she knew she could trust, to help her set up an IV and the pod, for it would provide the most privacy for the Colonel for the trip through the gate. 

Janet then began a more thorough examination, seeing if anything was broken and found the large mound in Jack’s abdomen, “Ah…Colonel?” 

“Neeko…” Jack said, letting go of Daniel’s hand and patting the area, “Was three months…mother dead, Doc wanted me to keep him safe for a bit…hunted by big lizards…he needs new mom…” he said as he reached up and took Daniel’s hand again. 

Janet looked up and saw Daniel was wearing the same surprised expression she knew she was. “Don’t worry, sir,” she said, and then moved to get a blanket, not wanting to expose the Colonel’s condition even to her team…just yet. 

Daniel leaned closer, “You got a baby in there?” Daniel asked, his expression showing how incredible that was. 

“Yeah…you know already…you got me home…” Jack muttered. 

“Jack?” Daniel asked trying to understand what Jack was saying. 

“I want a warm bed, your chicken soup…lots of stars…hair stroking…” Jack said, his eyes closing. 

“Sure, Jack, sure,” Daniel said, smiling, just happy that Jack was alive, though still very worried. “You sleep now, Jack, I’m right here.” 

“Yeah…slee..” Jack started and then he was out. 

“Help me move him,” Janet said, already knowing the answer was yes and between Daniel, Teal’c and her and her staff, they easily got Jack in the pod, a blanket strategically placed along with a second over the Colonel for warmth. Janet then put Jack on full oxygen and quickly added a second IV to get some more fluids going, as he looked dehydrated along with what she suspected was malnutrition…the rest, she still would have to wait until they were in her infirmary. “Anders,” she called out to her lead RN, “make sure Isolation Room One is ready, I only want you three to help, I’ll explain later. Just make sure they’re expecting us,” she stated, knowing her team was standing by to receive further orders since they didn’t know what awaited them when they got the call about Colonel O’Neill. 

Once Janet thought Jack was ready, the gate was opened, Anders headed through, the pod was on the gurney and Daniel and Teal’c pushed it through. 

“How is he?’ Sam asked, very worried, as she’d never seen the Colonel look so thin and sick. 

“Not sure yet,” Janet said, not wanting to say a word about the child until she had to. Janet grabbed her gear and headed through to see what was wrong with the Colonel and see if she could determine how he was three months pregnant in nineteen days. 

*******

Hammond took a seat, seeing the concerned faces of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser, he didn’t think the report was going to be as favorable as he hoped. “Well, Doctor?” he asked, and saw all three shift forward in their chairs to listen to her report on Colonel O’Neill. 

“Well, sir, I have the Colonel in an isolation room, I’ve found nothing contagious, but have decided it was best to leave him there for his own good,” Janet replied, opening the folder before her and glanced at her notes. “He’s dehydrated, malnourished, has several infections running rampant in his system from various cuts and abrasions. He showed signs of hypothermia and is currently running a fever. It was 104.3 when he arrived but with the IV fluids, broad spectrum antibiotics and the intravenous feedings, we’ve got it down to 103.2…” she sighed, “and holding at the moment. All this on top of his other condition…” 

“Other condition?” Hammond asked, already not liking what he was hearing. 

“Sir…I can’t begin to explain how, but Colonel O’Neill is pregnant, about four months along,” Janet stated, and had the situation not been so serious, would have enjoyed the various expressions of disbelief. Only Daniel appeared calm, though she knew he was far from such a state. 

“Jack said something about the mother being dead and the Doctor…I’m going to presume it was Doctor Sorrdell,” Daniel clarified, “wanted him to keep the child alive…” 

“That technology is beyond me,” Janet replied. “I did a basic exam on the child and it appears human from the ultrasound and blood work I’ve done, but I’ve kept it to a minimal because of Colonel O’Neill’s delicate state.” She looked at Hammond and then the others, “He’s very ill, and to be blunt, I only know a handful of people that having gone through what I surmise he has, and would still be alive. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be crucial…” 

“Wait, are you telling me, my second in command is carrying an alien child?” Hammond asked, still trying to process what he had just heard. 

“Yes, but from what I can tell the child seems human, if there are differences or will be, I don’t know, it’s too early for me to tell. I have to contact the Danorrians to see what they can tell me. In the mean time, my priority is Colonel O’Neill…” 

“Jack would say otherwise,” Daniel said, knowing Jack’s heart well over the years. 

Janet looked at Daniel, her eyes sympathetic and frustrated. “I know that too, Daniel. But the honest truth is, if he dies so does the child. Since I don’t know anything more than what is before me, I’m going to handle this as if the Colonel was a woman four months along in this condition…the treatment will be the same. Let’s make no bones about this, he’s a very sick man and I’m amazed he’s alive much less made it through the gate in his condition.” 

“Doctor Jackson,” Hammond started to say, and caught the look he’d seen quite frequently as of late…one of anger and defiance. He wondered if his 2IC had been a bad influence on him after all, but then realized that Daniel probably already deuced his request and the man made it perfectly clear what he thought of the Danorrian people. “Contact Major Kovacs and see if he can get someone to aide Doctor Fraiser in regards to Colonel O’Neill’s health,” he quickly amended, knowing that direct contact would be best avoided. 

Daniel didn’t like the Danorrians, in fact he almost hated them at the moment, now knowing his love was so sick because THEY gave up. But for Jack, he could bite his tongue; hell, he’d crawl through broken glass and burning coals if that was what Jack needed of him. “Yes, sir,” was his reply. 

“We found some notes in a journal in the satchel the Colonel had with him along with some pills and food, some pre-packaged and some I think he…hunted,” Sam stated. “We sent the food and pills to the lab, here are the notes, though I think you might need Daniel to translate some of them,” Sam added sliding the book across the table. 

“I’ll be glad to take a look,” Daniel volunteered for if it helped Jack in the slightest, he was all over it. 

“What I want to know is how they got the…child in there, I mean,” Janet looked clueless, “there are no marks, no sign of invasive surgery…” 

“They have a device that heals remarkably well,” Daniel interjected, “I remember seeing them swipe it over someone’s deep cut and poof it was gone. Jack said he was ordering two dozen just for…you…” Daniel said, then recalled who he was talking to, and hoped she took it good naturedly as Jack had meant it. 

Janet was a good sport and she adored O’Neill in her own way, for few could resist his charm and if they did, it was with a passion and they wouldn’t last long at the SGC. Jack and Daniel were the home team favorites on all fronts. If you didn’t like or get along with them, then you simply didn’t belong here. Janet laughed, “I think I would like to have a few, but I’d keep a good old fashion stitch kit just for the Colonel,” she chuckled, glad for the moment’s relief, but then got serious. “Sir, if that’s all I’d like to get back to him.” 

“Dismissed, Doctor, keep me appraised,” Hammond replied, worried for his friend. 

“I established first level quarantine procedures, visitors and staff in masks, gloves and gown…for his sake, he doesn’t need anymore infections or germs than he has,” she said, making sure she had mentioned it, for her brain was running a mile a minute on what options lay before her if any, then dashed off. 

“The rest of you are dismissed as well,” Hammond stated, and saw them depart, their faces grim, but he felt that so long as Jack was alive there was hope. He might not have Doctor Jackson’s ability to ‘come back from the dead’ but he did have a reputation of being the most stubborn man alive, he just hoped it helped him now. 

*********

The first thing he noticed was that he was warm and dry; the second was that his body ached, and the third was that someone was holding his right hand. Slowly Jack opened his eyes and the sounds of the equipment began to register before the vision of the florescent lights on the ceiling. 

“Jack.” 

The voice was familiar and welcomed, so he blinked to let his vision clear, he turned his head ever so slightly, feeling that if he moved too quickly whatever was allowing him to feel good would either break or slip away. Then he saw a face, partially covered in a mask, but he knew those eyes and that voice and smiled. “Danny.” 

Daniel grinned, so glad to see Jack awake, for he had been so sick the past four days, but his fever was down, though not gone, and Jack was getting stronger ever day. “Hey,” he smiled, wishing he could say what was really in his heart, that he loved and missed Jack so very much. He automatically grabbed a cup of ice chips and a plastic spoon and slowly fed them to Jack, knowing his throat would be dry after being asleep so long. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled back, squeezing his hand to be sure it was the real one this time. 

“Colonel,” Janet greeted, entering the isolation room after being told by Daniel that Jack was waking up. “How are you feeling?” she asked as she went about her examination of him. 

Jack looked at her, hesitating, trying to think…how did he feel? “Thick,” he said, and then saw the looks, “like in cotton and everything feels…thick.” It was the only way he could describe the bizarre feeling he had. Then he looked down, his memory of what happened and saw the bulge, “Neeko?” he asked, his voice still weak, his body still wanting sleep. 

“The boy is doing fine, Colonel,” Janet smiled warmly. “It’s amazing really…” she started to say and then realized Jack was in no condition for admiration of the Danorrians for their technical advancement. “…ah, several of the Danorrians have come and examined you and they are also impressed at how healthy the child is, considering your own condition, sir.” 

“Tough kid,” Jack smiled proudly, patting the area, as was now a habit. He looked at Daniel, “Water?” he asked wanting more than ice chips to quench his thirst.

“Oh, yes, sure,” Daniel said and got the sterile cup on the small nightstand nearby and poured some water that had been there for him. He hit the button to raise Jack’s bed into a sitting position. “Here you go,” Daniel grinned, as he held the cup to Jack’s lips, noticing how Jack’s hands shook when they went to reach for the cup. “I’ve got it, don’t worry.” 

Jack took a few sips, and then laid his head back, feeling sleep call him again. “Always count on you, Danny,” he whispered, and then looked at Janet. “When are they…going to ….get Neeko to… his new mother?” 

“They haven’t said yet, Colonel. They asked if you knew who the parents were,” Janet replied. 

“Omilina Coll …and… Neekolia-dalmarda Coll,” Jack muttered, totally unaware of how he pronounced it all correctly, which was so unlike him. “Why?” he asked. He wondered if there was a problem and this little concern fired up a bit more energy as he had to know that Neeko was going to be alright. 

“They probably wanted to see if there was anyone related that would want to take Neeko first,” Daniel replied, thinking it the most obvious reason. 

“Sir, I know you’re sleepy, but do you think you can stay awake just a bit longer, the doctors from Danorria want to examine you while you’re awake?” Janet informed Jack. 

Jack simply nodded, and saw Janet move out the door. He then turned to Daniel and smiled, “I’m glad you’re real this time.” 

“What do you mean, real this time?” Daniel asked, wondering if Jack was okay, for he was still very sick and had more wires and tubes coming from him than was average, though at least he was breathing on his own, awake and talking. He wondered if Jack was still feverish as that was such a bizarre comment. 

Jack gave a weak chuckle, and then put a hand over his stomach, “I think Neeko is hungry,” he grinned. 

“That’s what the feeding tube is for,” Daniel said and pointed to the one that was running down to his stomach. “Janet didn’t think intravenous feedings were enough so she established this for tube feeding. She figured you’d prefer NOT to have a tube down your nose,” he grinned. 

“I hate… when she… does that,” Jack grumbled, a sure sign he was doing better. He then looked at Daniel, “Why am I still… hungry then?” He rubbed his stomach, feeling torn between wanting to eat and go back to sleep.

“Because you are with child,” a strange male said as he entered the room, dressed in the light purple robes and white tunics of the healers of Danorria. He was followed by two others, one female, the other male, with Janet bringing up the rear. They were all masked and gloved like Daniel. “One of the more subtle differences between the Tau’ri and the Danorrian physiology is the amount of development in the child during gestation, thus the demands on your body are more than what a typical human child would require,” the man finished, moving closer to examine Jack. 

Jack didn’t know who this guy was, but he disliked him immediately. “Who are you?” 

“I am Ar’tec, Administer of Health and these are my squires,” the man said, sounding again very arrogant as if it were common knowledge. 

Jack barely tolerated the guy touching him, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but Daniel stroked his hair…and he liked that. Now if he could get him to start doing it again. After a few minutes, he looked at Janet and yawned deeply. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” Janet said, seeing the cue given her, and when the Administer of Health seemed to ignore her, she pushed passed the other two and literally grabbed his hands off Jack’s abdomen, “he needs his rest, Doctor, wouldn’t you agree?” she asked, her look brooked no argument. 

Ar’tec look offended but remained silent. He gave a slight bow of his head and moved back with the others. Janet pulled the covers up to Jack’s shoulders, seeing a slight shiver, his temperature holding now at 101.2. “I’ll get you a double bag for dinner,” she teased softly, referring to his tube feeding, which she knew was helping him fight the various infections in his body along with the antibiotics. 

“Steak,” Jack yawned for real this time. 

“I’ll see what I can do, Colonel,” Janet smiled and then moved to the door to leave. 

“When are you… going to get… Neeko home?” Jack asked his visitors before they left. 

“We will know in a day or two,” Ar’tec replied, his eyes looking almost sinister behind his mask, as he gave a short glare then departed with the rest. Jack didn’t like him. 

“Don’t worry, Jack, everything’s going to be fine, you’ll see,” Daniel said, moving back to stand next to Jack’s bed, once again, taking his hand absently. He also hoped what he was saying was the truth, for he knew that Jack would take the loss of the unborn child…Neeko, very personally, and having taken so long to get over Charlie he wasn’t sure if Jack could take such a loss. 

Jack was very tired now, “Cold,” he muttered and his body gave another shiver. He saw Daniel move and suddenly reappear with two heated blankets, which Daniel placed on him. “Mother-hen,” he teased, feeling the warmth soak into his body. Jack didn’t realize he had dozed off for a minute. 

“Learned from the best,” Daniel teased, as be began to stroke Jack’s hair again without thinking. 

“Like that,” Jack said as his eyes closed and sleep fully upon him. 

“I like it too,” Daniel whispered, and after making sure the camera was off as Janet ordered, leaned down and placed a small kiss on Jack’s hair. He then turned and pulled his chair close and heard a little whimper from Jack, but it stopped when Daniel began to stoke his hair again. “Sleep, Jack, I’m here…I’ll always be here if I can.” 

*********

“How you doing, son?” Hammond asked as he entered the isolation room. He was gowned, gloved, and masked like everyone else who had come and gone since yesterday and O’Neill was not too pleased with it. 

“Pregnant, sir,” Jack replied, and was amused to see the expression on Hammond’s, and Carter’s face, along with Teal’c’s high raised brow, though he suspected they already knew his condition. He only wished their faces weren’t covered for the full affect. “Doc says I’m going to live, too,” he added. 

“Jack,” Daniel scolded lightly seeing Jack going for the shock effect on the General and the rest of their teammates. He couldn’t help the smile though, for Jack was indeed getting better. 

“Doctor Fraiser has informed us of your new…condition, Colonel, what we want to know is…how it happened?” Hammond asked, trying to keep from chuckling, warmed by Jack’s spirit. 

Jack figured they already got the basics, but this was the official debriefing, since Janet wouldn’t let anyone in other than Carter and Teal’c and only for a few minutes. Daniel seemed to have laid claim to the ‘mother-hen’ role, and though Jack wouldn’t say it, he was happy about it. “From what I can recall, sir, everything started off fine. Doctor Karreck Sorrdell and I boarded the shuttle at approximately 1000 hrs and met our pilot, Omilina Coll. It turned out she was three months pregnant…” absently a hand went over Neeko for comfort. “She gave me a tour of the shuttle…looked like one from that Trek show…” 

“I thought you didn’t watch Star Trek, Jack?” Daniel asked teasingly, as Jack claimed to hate science fiction in general. 

“Hey, I was a kid once, I’ve seen the shuttles,” Jack protested, and then refocused when Hammond cleared his throat as a sign to get on with it. “Anyway. The ride was smooth, way sweet…we really need to get ourselves a few,” he grinned. 

“We’ll work on that, Colonel,” Hammond grinned, “Then what happened?” 

“To be honest, sir…this is where get a bit blurry. I remembered images of another ship suddenly appearing and begin firing on us….I think I hit my head around the early stages, for the next I recall, Omi…er… Omilina was fighting a damaged shuttle, trying to land. I recall us hitting, but not much else. Doctor Sorrdell said the communications panel exploded in her face…” Jack took a moment to gather himself, as he felt tears sting his eyes. 

“You okay, Colonel?” Carter asked, seeing Jack cover his eyes with his right hand, and rubbing them. 

“Just give me a sec,” Jack muttered, then gathered himself, but still felt raw. “Anyway, according to Doctor Sorrdell, he had discussed the…procedure with me, but I don’t recall any of it…” 

“You think he lied, Colonel?” Hammond asked, needing to know if the situation was forced on him in an unethical manner. 

Jack sat quietly for a second, then shook his head no, “I don’t think so. From what he said, Omi was dead and the child would soon be too. If asked again under the same circumstances, I’m sure I’d agree…again,” he added, looking up and meeting Hammond’s gaze. 

Hammond only nodded his understanding, though he wasn’t so sure if he would have agreed. “Then what happened?” 

“Well, Karreck…Doctor Sorrdell, said when I next woke that I had been there for about twenty-six hours and that he had the emergency beacon working. He gave me some pills he believed would help me during my…time…with Neeko, then I went to take a…leak…sir,” Jack said, a small smirk crossing his face and a little laugh as seeing Carter’s and Janet’s face suppressing a laugh. Funny, it was Daniel that looked a touch embarrassed at his comment. Then he got serious. “It turned out to be what saved me, sir. The head was down so I had to go outside…that’s when the Lizards showed up.” 

“Lizards?” Daniel asked, having heard that word from Jack before. 

“Yeah, real live Lizard men, just like in the comic books…which reminds me, Sir, I’d like to discuss the subsidizing the purchase of comic books…” Jack began. 

“We’ll…discuss that…at a later time, Colonel, continue with your report,” Hammond said, once again amazed at his 2IC’s brass. 

Jack’s humor slipped away fast, “They grabbed Karreck asked where the other one was…they were looking for me, sir. Some how they knew there was a Tau’ri on the shuttled and they wanted them…me. They flat out promised not to hurt me if he told, and he did…but he lied, said I went the opposite direction than I did, and then…they killed him, sir….knife in the throat. Then they began searching for me,” Jack snorted, “following Karrack’s directions. That gave me time to gather a few supplies and hoof it out of there.”

“My word, sir,” Carter said, feeling for her Commanding officer and friend. “How did you finally get passed the gate?” she asked, feeling that was the obvious next question. 

Jack snorted, “I didn’t even know there was a gate on that planet. I was on the run and hiding in dead trees and mud puddles, for days. Then I found a clearing that lead to a small mountain…large hill…there was a small cave near the river and I made use of that. Had to use one of the canteens to boil water…” he looked and Janet, “it was by then that I started to get sick…sick. The pills helped, but I think I caught something. I used one aspirin to stay off fever, but…it didn’t work.” 

“Under the circumstances, sir, you did the right thing,” Janet replied. “I got the report on those pills, the white ones were a very efficient vitamin, which I think helped give your system a boost, the other two hormones, that helped or at least attempted to keep your body in balance, but even then, your system was not ready for it and thus making it more vulnerable for viruses and infections…” 

“I had plenty of places to catch those,” Jack nodded. “After a day or two, I noticed they…the Lizards were coming out of the forest…still searching…” 

“How many were there?” Daniel asked, getting a feeling he was missing something. 

“Ah…well, in my sector at that time, six, but from what I could see, there were seven ships, about a dozen off each…give or take, as I couldn’t see if ships were coming and going,” Jack replied, thinking over the past as quickly as he could. 

“You managed to avoid over 84 people…aliens, searching for you…sir?” Carter asked, amazed at what she was hearing. She knew her CO was Special Operations, but some how that just sounded…impressive. Especially when you added the fact that he was three months pregnant and sick. 

Jack just smirked, “Well, I caught a break, they were NOTHING like Teal’c or I’d have been captured in a day or two,” he shared a gaze with Teal’c, his friend nodding at the compliment given him. “They marched around, stepping over clues, looking but not really seeing. It was purely numbers over skill, and thankfully for me, they didn’t have that much…” Jack began to cough and began to reach for his water, but Daniel was on it and had it up to his mouth before he could say anything. Jack took the water and sipped it and decided not to gripe about it…now. 

“They were obviously not expecting to hunt one of your skill, O’Neill,” Teal’c replied. 

“How did you find the gate, Jack?” Daniel asked, curious as to what all went down on that planet. 

“Ah…” Jack nodded, then shook his head, “well, sick or not, I knew I needed a lay of the land, so I climbed…” 

“In your condition,” Janet gasped. 

“Little choice, Doc. Though I have come to the conclusion, running, camping and rock climbing are not on the top ten to do list when pregnant,” he grinned, and then closed his eyes as he felt a bit light headed. 

“Jack?” Daniel asked, having seen Jack go a bit pale. 

Janet was right there, taking his pulse and other vitals. “Colonel…?” 

“I’m okay, just felt light headed there for a second,” Jack admitted, knowing better than to pass it off, it never worked with Janet anyway. Then he reached for his stomach, which then growled. “I think we’re hungry again,” he smirked. 

“Well, now I’m glad I didn’t remove the feeding tube,” Janet stated, looking at the IV’s the intravenous feeding and the two bags connected to the feeding tube which were both now empty. “I’m going to run some tests, but I bet even money your metabolic system is up…way up. I just gave you those two bags less than an hour ago.” 

“Eating for two, Doc,” Jack quipped, the others laughed along with him. 

“I’d say twins, maybe even triples at this rate, but the Danorrians did say to expect something like this,” Janet replied, while moving to the door and singed down a nurse. “Think you’re ready for some more regular type food?” 

“As long as I don’t have to sip or suck it through a straw I’m all for it…I have that part down already,” he beamed, tapping the feeding tube and gesturing to the various IVs. 

“I think I can manage something,” Janet replied and stepped out to talk with one of the nurses. 

“So, you climbed a mountain?” Carter asked, still awed by how much her Commanding officer had gone through, thankful he wasn’t hurt or captured. 

“Large hill was probably more accurate, but it felt like a mountain, Carter,” Jack said, taking the water Daniel offered him. “Anyway, that’s when I realized…I was going in the wrong direction and had to go back the way I came…” 

“Through the hunters?” Daniel asked. 

“Only way, Danny, couldn’t fly over them,” Jack smiled, amused that Daniel was actually fluffing his pillow as they spoke. He looked and saw the others were amused by Daniel’s antics as well.

“It’ll be here soon, Colonel,” Janet said as she came back in. 

“Thanks,” Jack said, he felt tired but wanted to get the report over with. “It was a long haul, especially when it started to rain over the last few days…though I can’t be sure how many that was…I was kind of out of it by then,” Jack admitted. 

“Sir…if you were so…sick, how…?” Carter asked, trying to imagine Jack in the situation and logic kept telling her he shouldn’t be here, yet he was. 

“Well, I’m not really sure…I recall finding the downed shuttle, and deciding to make a resting place there…found food, water, dry blankets…I was pretty done in…fever, hypothermia, nausea, vomiting two-three times a day, whether or not I ate…the pills helped a bit,” Jack confessed, then looked quickly at Daniel then looked away. 

“Jack, what is it?” Daniel asked noticing the hesitation and felt concerned. 

“Colonel?” Hammond asked, also seeing the hesitation. 

“This will sound crazy but…Daniel helped me out. I mean I was done for, sir. I was more than ready to bunk in for the winter as it were…” Jack stared. 

“Me?” 

“Daniel?” Carter asked on top of Daniel’s question. 

“It was probably fever induced,” Janet spoke up. 

“I would agree, but…” Jack stopped and then decided to speak up, since he had already begun to mention it. “The Daniel that was there…he said he was ascended…I recall asking ‘again’…” Jack looked at Daniel, reassuring his friend was fine, and then continued, “the…vision, asked me what I meant again. Then he told me that two lizards or Linosaurs as he called them…” 

“That’s what the Administer of Affairs called the race that was spotted in a northern sector of their solar system,” Carter stated automatically. “He had mentioned there was a high amount of activity in that area thus their reluctance to search there…” 

“I told them to bring in the military, but they ignored me,” Daniel snapped, feeling anger boiling up all over again at the idiots that had handled and obviously botched the search. 

“I’m sure yelling at them didn’t help,” Carter replied knowingly. 

“Yelling…Daniel?” Jack asked, turning to look at his linguist and known diplomat, arching a brow, his dark eyes dancing with a bit of mischief, even being tired wasn’t going to make him miss this opportunity to tease his best friend. 

Feeling suddenly on the hot seat…again, as he got an ear full from Hammond long before now, but seeing Jack looking at him, he felt himself squirm, which he did NOT do under Hammond. For some reason, it mattered more what Jack thought of him, then the General…hell, he knew why. “They were hardly sending anyone out there to search for you and they wouldn’t involve the military or let us help…” 

“Under the circumstances, O’Neill, I thought Daniel Jackson was very…calm, in his approach,” Teal’c stated. 

It was the look from Carter and Hammond, even Daniel that let Jack know that Teal’c made a joke, so he laughed. “I bet.” 

Wanting to change the subject, Daniel asked, “So, what were you saying about me…being there and the Linosaurs, Jack?” 

“Ah…well,” Jack knew what Daniel was doing and would let him…for now. “I got up and got it together, and just made it around the corner when two Lizards DID show up. Then I followed you…him…it…to the gate, which was amazing for a fever-induced hallucination, but there it was. You…him…whatever, said, the Goa’uld kept the Linosaurs ignorant of the gate and that was why they didn’t guard it…also said they sent them after the shuttle, somehow THEY knew one of us…someone from SG-1 was on it, but you didn’t know more than that.” 

Everyone looked at Daniel, which made him feel uncomfortable. “What?” 

“Do you believe it is possible Daniel Jackson that it may have been you?” Teal’c asked, speaking the thoughts of all around him. 

“I…I don’t know…I don’t see how…” Daniel stuttered. 

Just then a nurse entered with a tray. “Okay, the Colonel needs to eat and rest,” Janet stated, calling the session to an end. 

“Is there anything else you need to report, Colonel?” Hammond asked, not going to be pushed out if there was. 

“No, sir. I got to the gate, it wasn’t guarded as I said, the next thing I knew I was at the Alpha site, puking my guts out…sir,” Jack smirked, his eyes on the tray, finding he was really hungry. 

“Very well, Colonel. Eat and rest up. You can turn in a written report when the Doctor states you’re fit enough,” Hammond replied, and then took the hint from the mild glare his CMO was giving him and departed with the rest as they all bid O’Neill well. 

“Daniel,” Jack called out, keeping him from leaving. “Sit with me?” he asked, motioning to the chair. “I mean, unless you have other things to do…” Jack added, feeling he was imposing on his friend, but he liked having his company. It kept him calm and centered, when all else was making him feel like he was on a roller coaster ride. 

“No, I’m good,” Daniel immediately replied and moved to take a seat in the chair that had become his next best friend over the last several days. He watched Jack lift the lid and groan. “What’s wrong, Jack? You’ve been asking for chicken soup…?” 

“Yeah, but _your_ chicken soup…this stuff…” he grimaced, then lifted the other lid and found Jell-o, applesauce…light but nourishing meals. “I’m hungry and she gave me this,” he growled. 

“Jack, you haven’t had any real solid food in about a week, eat up and if you keep it down, I’m sure you’ll get more…and I’ll make you some chicken soup for tonight, how’s that?” 

“Really?” 

Daniel couldn’t help it, Jack’s face lit up like a kid at Christmas, “Yes, really,” Daniel laughed. “I didn’t know you liked it that much.” 

“You have to have lots of those stars and chicken in it, and yeah, I like it…like most of your cooking…unless it has liver or spinach in it…” Jack’s face squinted up in a sour look. 

Daniel felt very pleased that Jack enjoyed his cooking, it let him know there was something he could do to make Jack happy, and mentally he was planning to do a lot more of it in the future. “I promise, lots of stars and chicken. Now, eat up.” 

Jack dug in his meal, knowing he’d had worse…not that long ago either, for though the moussums were edible, they were not that tasty. “Sorry if I embarrassed you…but…it’s what happened,” Jack said, while keeping his eyes on his meal. 

“It’s okay. But it does have me wondering. What else did I say?” 

“Oh,” Jack looked at Daniel, “just that Oma wouldn’t be happy that you were interfering, and that you wished you could do more…you know,” Jack said after another spoonful of soup, “I mentioned I had been here with you about Baal, and you didn’t seem to know what I was taking about…” Jack began to snicker. “That brown-gray robe made you look like Fryer Tuck…from Robin Hood, though you were a lot skinnier and had all your hair…” Jack went back to eating. 

Jack noticed that after a few more large bites, that it was quiet and looked to see Daniel in deep thought, his eyes showing concern. “I don’t know if it was real, Danny, but I want YOU to know, it helped me…” 

“Did it?” Daniel asked, feeling unsure if he had somehow been there or not for Jack, and couldn’t imagine not helping his friend, his love. 

“Yes, it did. You kept me going when I was ready to quit, Danny. You reminded me of what was important, getting Neeko here back safe and sound, and you kept my mind off how miserable I was…” Jack smiled and reached out and laid a hand on Daniel’s arm. “You, my friend helped me…one way or another. For that…we both thank you,” Jack said, patting Neeko. 

Daniel didn’t know what to say, the whole moment suddenly felt surreal, as Jack smiled, and patted the unborn child he was carrying, and Daniel could swear that Jack was glowing. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful Jack appeared to him at that very moment and if he could have admitted it, wished the child Jack carried was his own. 

“Daniel?” 

Daniel snapped back to the present, “Yes, Jack?” he replied quickly. 

“You okay?” Jack asked, still eating, as he was hungry. 

“I’m fine. I think I’ll go meditate with Teal’c, see if I can come up with some answers. I don’t have any real memories of when I was ascended, Jack. But…” he shrugged. 

“How’s it going in here?” Janet asked, coming to check on her star patient for the month, for she didn’t think she’d be getting other pregnant Colonel’s any time soon. She noticed the tray was almost all gone. “I see you were hungry,” she smiled. 

“Yeah, enough to eat this anyway,” Jack replied, and then yawned, not meaning to. 

“Just in time for a nap too, perfect,” Janet grinned, for the Colonel’s griping was good, showed he was feeling better, but she dreaded when he was feeling even better and wanting to go home, but not well enough to go. 

“You look beat, Jack. You get some sleep, I’ll be back tonight with the soup as promised, in fact,” he looked at Janet, “I’ll work something out with Janet for a full dinner tonight, sound good?” 

“Mmmm, mmm, good,” Jack grinned leaning back in his bed, his body ready for the nap, though he hated to admit it. “Or is that finger licking good…?” 

“You’re closer with the first one,” Daniel chuckled. He so wanted to lean in and kiss Jack, but knew he couldn’t, so he settled to patting his arm. He walked with Janet out of Jack’s room, she was carrying Jack’s tray. He looked back to say something else, but saw Jack had lowered his bed to sleep, and by the even breathing was already halfway there. 

Once outside in the hall, “He’s getting better…right?” he asked as he dumped the mask and gown in the bag and the gloves in the trash next to it. 

“Yes, a little more each day. I contacted the Danorrians and they told me it was important to remove the child as soon as possible. I am to let them know when I believe the Colonel is strong enough to go through the gate…” 

“They can’t do it here?” Daniel asked, not liking the idea of Jack going through the gate at all, especially back to them. 

“They explained it would be easier and more practical for him to go there, and I would agree. I’ll be going with them, so you don’t have to worry,” Janet told Daniel, seeing and understanding his concern for his friend. “I’d invite you too, but…” she gave Daniel a knowing look. 

“Ah…yeah, not one of my better rapports,” Daniel blushed. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Janet reassured him again. 

“When will you be going?” Daniel asked as they reached Janet’s office. 

“I’m not sure, they haven’t replied yet, but I’ll let you know as soon as they do. As for dinner…I’ll email you a menu, depending on if he keeps it down, though he hasn’t been vomiting as much except in the early hours, and even that’s getting better,” Janet told Daniel. 

“Thanks, Janet,” Daniel said, and he was sure she could tell he meant more than just for the menu. 

“Always my pleasure,” she grinned. “Now, you get some rest, mister or I’ll have you in here and you WON’T be with the Colonel,” she teased, though she was serious about Daniel resting, he’d been pushing himself while the Colonel was out and more so when he was missing. “He’s in good hands,” she added. 

“I know, and I am. In fact, I’m going to get some sleep now, then do a bit of shopping…cooking, WHICH relaxes me,” he added knowingly. “Then I’ll be back tonight, sound good?” 

“Perfect, now scat,” Janet told Daniel and watched him leave. She headed back to her office, when her phone rang. Upon answering it, she learned SG-4 had wounded and her work was far from over for today. 

**********

Daniel had found he had been a lot more tired than he first thought as he slept a lot longer than he anticipated, so he didn’t have time to go visit with Teal’c and mediate on what Jack told him about HIM coming to Jack’s aid while ascended. He had just enough time to check his email for the menu Janet promised and head out, making a mental list of what to buy and then drag back to his kitchen to cook. 

Now he was in the elevator when his cell phone rang, forcing Daniel to do a bit of a balancing act with his care packages, the soup in a large thermos, to answer it. “Jackson.” 

“Daniel, the Danorrians didn’t give me a lot of notice, but they’re here for the Colonel,” Janet said quickly. 

“I’m in the elevator, I should be there soon, dinner in hand….” 

“He won’t be able to eat it, if they going to take him across for surgery…wait, I’ll just meet you,” Janet then said and hung up. 

Daniel simply closed his phone, not even going to bother putting it away. After a few minutes since it was a long way down into the mountain, the doors opened and there was Janet waiting for him and took some of the packages, making it easier for Daniel to carry his share. “Thanks.” 

“I clearly recall the menu I gave you, and Chocolate, Chocolate-chip walnut cookies were NOT on them,” Janet teased as they made their way down the hall to the infirmary. 

“A treat, and lets face it, he deserves them…not only for surviving that hell, but for not being the royal pain in the ass he normally can be,” Daniel smiled, though there were still traces of concern in his eyes for the man he loved. 

“I contribute that more to the hormones he’s taking than anything else,” Janet teased back, also trying to alleviate her friend’s worry. She knew how close Jack and Daniel were, and knew the Colonel would be just as worried if not more if Daniel were in the hospital bed. 

They were near the infirmary and the isolation rooms when they heard the shouting, especially one very loud shout of, “DANNY!” Daniel didn’t hesitate, he dropped all he was carrying and rushed to the sound of Jack calling for help. Janet was on his heals with several SF’s automatically rushing to see what was happening. Daniel turned the corner to Jack’s room and saw Teal’c barreling down the hall as well, but Daniel was closer and rushed into the room to see the Danorrians healers and one nurse trying to contain Jack, who was fighting them tooth and nail, actually biting the Administer of Health’s hand. “JACK!” he shouted, seeing him covered in sweat, fear in his eyes and his arm bleeding profusely where the IV had been. 

“Don’t let them take me, Danny…they want to hurt Neeko,” Jack said, kicking out at one of the Danorrian healers, and then popping the nurse, who was trying to attend the bleeding arm in the face with the back of his fist, not caring who it was that was near him. 

“BACK OFF!” Daniel shouted, forcing his way passed two of the healers, pushing Ar’teck away from Jack, forcing the man to stumble into the wall. Daniel half turned, putting a protective arm around Jack, who leaned into him, panting hard, looking pale and sweating heavily. “I’m here, Jack,” he said soothingly. 

Teal’c had entered along with Janet and the Special Forces guards, and seeing O’Neill in distress and seeing Daniel Jackson face the leader of the Danorrians present, directed the SFs to contain the other healers, as he stepped in between the leader Ar’tec and Daniel Jackson, glaring at the alien, but remaining silent. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Janet asked, helping her nurse up from the floor, her nose bleeding and swollen, then saw Jack’s condition and hit the code button for more help, as Jack’s vitals were suddenly taking a nose dive. “Get them the hell out of here,” she snapped, grabbing gloves, annoyed that only her nurse was wearing the protective coverings she had given as a standard order. 

“They said I’d be better when IT was gone…they called Neeko an it, Danny, they don’t want to help him…” Jack was muttering, his head now buried in Daniel’s chest, as Daniel held him, so Janet could examine him. He saw other nurses come rushing in as the SFs and Teal’c forced the Danorrians out of the room. 

“It’s okay, Jack, we’re here, shhh,” he said, feeling the heat radiate off of Jack’s body. 

“Crap,” Janet muttered. “He’s gone and torn the vein but good…” she said, then went on to order a sedative, she needed to get Jack stable and unconscious fast. She bandaged up the arm as best she could, then looked at Daniel, “I’m going to have to operate, he did a number here,” she said, then noticed the monitor saw Jack’s temp was rising as his blood pressure was falling. “Sue,” Janet called to one of her nurses, “set up a blood transfusion, there’s some standing by, and get several more ready just in case,” she added. “Also, get the OR prepped,” she said hurriedly, then ordered her team to get Jack ready to go, they weren’t even going to move him out of his bed. 

After a quick switch from, the oxygen, which the Colonel was now on, and one monitor they were now both portable. An IV was established in Jack’s hand as the blood transfusion was going in the uninjured arm and they rolled him out to the OR, where Daniel was forced to remain outside. He stood there watching Jack being taken, and prayed that this was not the last he saw his love alive. 

“What happened?” Sam asked, having heard there was a commotion and rushed to the infirmary as quickly as she could. 

“I’m not sure, but Jack said they wanted to hurt the baby. He was fighting them with all he had…CRAP, Sam,” Daniel sobbed, “he pulled the IVs out, busting the veins wide open, Janet has him in the OR…his fever was up, his blood pressure falling…they’re giving him blood…” Daniel couldn’t say more as his head bowed and his shoulders gave away to silent sobs. 

Sam moved in without hesitation to take the man who was her brother in her arms and held him. “He’s strong, Daniel. If he can survive nineteen days on the run, sick and pregnant, he can survive this,” she assured him, truly believing it, for her hero worship of her Commanding officer was back stronger than ever after hearing his tale. 

Daniel wiped his face and gathered himself, “Thanks,” he muttered, and then looked up to see General Hammond arriving. “Sir.” 

“What in tar-nation is going on?” he demanded. “I’m told we have the Danorrians in lock up and the Colonel is in surgery.” 

“I don’t know the details, sir, only that Jack was fighting them, saying they were going to hurt the child…” Daniel sighed trying to calm himself. 

“Perhaps we should go and find out,” Hammond said, not looking at all happy. 

Daniel was torn, he wanted to wait and be there for Jack, but he also wanted to know what happened in that room. “I’ll stay,” Sam said, giving him a knowing look. 

“Thanks,” he said and followed the General to the holding area where Teal’c was standing guard along with the other two SFs who had brought them here. 

“I demand our release at once,” Ar’tec stated immediately at seeing the General. 

“I demand to know what happened and I’ll decide what happens next after hearing it,” Hammond replied firmly. 

“What were you planning to do with Neeko?” Daniel asked, far from feeling patient with these people. 

“The…child…is none of your concern,” Ar’tec stated and the others nodded with him. 

That simple statement spoke volumes to Daniel, “my word, Jack was right, you planned to…to…how could you?” he growled. 

“Doctor, if you please,” Hammond interjected, needing Daniel to let him handle this. He then looked at the lead healer, “Is that correct? You were going to…bring some harm to the child Colonel O’Neill is carrying?” 

“That…monstrosity…” Ar’tech looked disgusted as he spoke, “is an illegal conception. Both sides of the families agree that the law must be maintained and that…thing, discarded…” 

“What law, what do you mean, illegal conception?” Daniel demanded, feeling his anger rising, not only were these folks responsible for Jack being hurt and sick, and for so long, now they wanted to kill the child Jack had fought so hard to protect. 

“The law that governs marriages and breeding, of course,” Ar’tech stated, looking down at those before him. “I mean, you can’t just let ANYONE have children, it would be a genetic nightmare. A family must first determine if the child when reaching adult age is acceptable for breeding. If so, then they must approve of the spouse, then the pairing must be approved by the Department of Health, and if approved they attain a permit to bear children. If the child is deemed unfit for breeding, then they may only mate with others who are not acceptable either, and thus declined a permit to bear children. Of course we have a few who…’attempt’ to go against our laws and try to have children anyway…” Ar’tec looked angry as well as revolted at the idea. 

Trying to regain his self-control, falling back on his skill and know how as a diplomat and negotiator, Daniel calmed himself. “Jack stated that the mother was married…” 

“She was NOT!” Ar’tec snapped, the others murmuring agreement with him. “She and Neekolia-dalmarda Coll were NOT an approved couple. Their families had strictly forbidden them to become involved with each other for it was decided that any offspring would not be acceptable, and since both were marked for breeding of the next generation…” 

“Wait…wait. You’re telling me, because their kids weren’t what, going to be bright enough, cute enough…what? That they were told they couldn’t be together? What about love? What about…?” Daniel shot back. 

“Doctor, this is all well and good, but I wish to know what happened in the isolation room with Colonel O’Neill,” Hammond interjected, and looked firmly at Ar’tec and his group. 

“He simply became upset and surmised our intent. We told him he wouldn’t have to worry about it any longer once we were done…he became violent, the woman…nurse,” Ar’tech tried out the Tau’ri term with a grimace as if it tasted foul in his mouth, “tried to sedate him, but again, he reacted badly.” 

“So, you were going to abort the child, even though the child is four months along?” Hammond asked, though it wasn’t much of a question, he could see the answer for himself. 

“IT was, as I have said, an illegal conception and thus must be terminated as quickly as possible under the law and for the ease of the families,” Ar’tec stated firmly. 

“You’re telling me, the…families…both, want the last remains of their children…terminated?” Daniel asked, his face flushing with anger, only just aware of Teal’c coming to stand next to him. “Their ONLY grandson…dead, because of some law some…idiosyncrasy in the genes…some…STUPIDITY!” 

“They want the stain on their families good names removed. It’s my duty as Administer of Health to see to it. I demand to be released and Colonel O’Neill transferred over to our facility. He will NOT be harmed…” 

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!” Daniel shouted, practically lunging for the bars at the brig, only Teal’c’s strong grip kept him from accomplishing his task. 

“Doctor Jackson, that is enough!” snapped Hammond, glad that he managed to get Daniel’s attention. “Go check on how the Colonel is doing,” he ordered. 

“Sir…” Daniel said, wanting to protect Jack from these…these people. 

“Son, go check on the Colonel, he’s not going ANYWHERE,” he said, turning to glare at Ar’tec and his people. 

“Come Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said, gently pulling Daniel out of the room. 

“I demand…” Ar’tch started, only to have Hammond cut him off. 

“You’re not in any position to demand anything!” Hammond snapped and turned to the SF, “Search them, then keep them here until further orders,” he said, getting the “Yes, sir” he expected and followed Daniel and Teal’c into the hall. “Doctor Jackson,” he said moving up next to Daniel. “I’m only going to say this once. Don’t ever make me have to reprimand you again for such behavior…” 

“Sir, what they…” Daniel began but became quiet at the glare Hammond gave him. 

“I know full well what they wanted to do and how close you are to Colonel O’Neill, but you Doctor Jackson are our first and best negotiator and diplomat, and you need to remember that, even at times like these. However, since I DO understand, I’ll let it go…but don’t let it happen again, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” Daniel said, angry at being reprimanded, though deep down he knew Hammond was right. He just couldn’t find it in him to be sorry for it. 

“Then let’s go see how the Colonel is doing,” Hammond said and headed down the hall with Teal’c and Daniel, all quiet and contemplating what they heard and what they may hear. 

**********

Janet wasn’t surprised at the long queue that had developed outside the infirmary when the Colonel was out of surgery; or the many civilian and military faces either, for though the Colonel griped about civilians in the early days he had long since come to respect a good deal of them. In fact, his respect didn’t come from having a uniform, but from being someone worthy of it, and she could see many returned that respect with affection. 

“How is he?” Daniel asked, ready to pop a few veins of his own, he was so on edge with worry. 

“He’s stable,” she smiled, tried for having to work so fast, but now that it was over she could relax a bit. “He lost a lot of blood and tore several veins, but I was able to get in there and control the bleeding and fix them. He’s had two blood transfusions, and his pressure is up. However,” she looked at Daniel, knowing he’d take the news the worse, “his fever is back up too, 103.5, but I’m suspecting it’s a reaction from the shock, the outburst and the blood loss. We have him in the ICU…mask and gown precautions back in place, as he’s had enough exposure for today,” she added. 

“When can I see him?” Daniel asked. 

“Doctor, we may have another situation at hand,” Hammond stepped in. 

Hearing a potential new problem in the General’s voice, Janet addressed him first. “Sir?” 

“The Danorrians are not planning to transplant the child…” Hammond began. 

“They want to kill it,” Daniel spat, getting a gasp from Sam as well as Janet. 

“What?” Janet asked in horror. “Why?” 

Hammond looked at Daniel, silently saying let him handle this, and then faced his CMO. “Apparently they have very strict laws about reproduction, and the woman that Colonel O’Neill met was in violation of that law…” he began to explain. 

“Sir, in all good conscience I can NOT allow any harm to come to that child,” Janet replied firmly, her hackles rising. 

“Doctor, it may not be your choice,” Hammond replied. 

“Sir, you can’t honestly say you’re going to let them…” Carter found she didn’t even want to think of Hammond allowing the Danorrians to take the Colonel and kill the unborn child. 

“I am referring to Colonel O’Neill,” Hammond clarified. “He may not wish to…remain…in his condition,” he added, knowing it needed to be said. “We don’t even know if he can.” 

“Sir, I wouldn’t even attempt to remove the child until ready…as for the Colonel carrying to full term…I…” Janet realized she never even considered it. 

“Don’t you think this is Jack’s decision and he should be included in it?” Daniel asked, feeling very protective of him at the moment. 

“I agree, Doctor, but there are other issues to be considered. One, the Pentagon has been notified of the incident and will have to be informed of what is happening now. Diplomatic relations…” 

“Screw diplomatic relations,” Daniel snapped, ready to go toe-toe with anyone that wanted to hurt Jack and Neeko. “We’re talking about a life…no, two lives. How do you think Jack will react if we just LET them kill the boy he’s been fighting to keep alive?” 

“Son, I’m only pointing out what’s before us, and that there is more to consider than Colonel O’Neill’s wishes,” Hammond replied, not liking that this was the case, but he was a man trained to see all the possible angles so he could be ready for them. “Plus, we don’t know if he CAN carry the child full term.” 

Daniel saw the concern for Jack in the General’s eyes and conceded the man had a point. He was only pointing out obstacles that just might bring trouble in the future. Then he looked at Janet, “Can he?” 

“I really don’t know, Daniel. Even in the notes you helped translate, Doctor Sorrdell wrote it was a temporary measure, that he hadn’t done anything like it before with one of his own much less a Danorrian child and a Tau’ri parent. I…just don’t know,” she replied, wishing she had considered that before all this happened. “And now I can pretty much assume I won’t be getting any help from the Danorrians on this matter either.” 

“No, I don’t suppose you will,” Daniel agreed. 

They were all silent for a while, and then a nurse came out and informed Janet that Jack was settled. “Okay, one at a time for a minute. Daniel, I’d like to speak with you alone for a moment,” Janet stated, then gave them a nod before leaving with Daniel in tow. 

Once in her office, she poured him some coffee, glad for the portable coffee maker Daniel gave her and many others on base as a gift for Christmas over the years. “Daniel, as you know, you have Power of Attorney should something happen…” she began. 

Daniel paled, “I though you said he was alright?” 

“He’s stable, Daniel. A far cry from ‘alright’,” she clarified. “His body is still fighting several infections, though they have mostly cleared up, they still could fire up again after this, and his body is in all intense and purposes, harboring an alien life form…men were NOT designed to bare children, Daniel, and that’s the bottom line. It just might come down to it…” 

“No…don’t. We’re not there yet,” he said, almost falling into the seat behind him, barely mindful of the coffee in his hand. “I know Jack,” he said looking up at Janet who stood nearby. “He wouldn’t have agreed in the first place, and I believe he did, if he didn’t want to see that boy survive….” He shook his head, feeling weary. “Janet, he fought for his and Neeko’s survival, he’s here NOW because he didn’t give up…not for himself, Janet, but for Neeko…he said so himself. If we just…no…” he said, shaking his head. 

“I understand what you’re saying Daniel, but it just might come to the point…” Janet tried to explain again. 

“Then we cross it when and if we get there. For now…do what you can for both, Janet. It’s what he would want. I mean…” Daniel started to laugh, “you should have seen it, he BIT the son-of-a-bitch in the hand,” then his eyes showed his grief over how his love got hurt, “held them all at bay. Does that strike you as someone who’s going to say, no, to seeing Neeko born, even if it means carrying him full term?” 

Janet sat on the edge of her desk and conceded, “No…but I think I already knew that.” She sipped her coffee. “I just needed to discuss this with you, so you were prepared should it happen…I’m not foreseeing it…but…” she nodded and sipped her coffee again, then rested her cup on her lap. “Just so you know, there will be little I can do to save Neeko if anything should happen until Neeko reaches six or seven months, and even then, it would be a long shot for the boy to survive outside of the…womb,” she smiled softly, her mind wanting to reject that word in reference to Colonel O’Neill. 

“So, what do you suggest?” Daniel asked, believing he already knew. 

“One day at a time. I’ll also see if I can ‘sweet-talk’ some information about of the Danorrians…but I’m not going to hold my breath. In the meantime…” 

“One day at a time,” Daniel agreed and sighed as he got up to go see Jack, having a feeling everything had just changed, and not necessarily for the better. 

**********

Janet had decided to keep Jack lightly sedated, and his body’s own exhaustion kept him asleep, so Janet insisted that Daniel do the same and sleep. Daniel had tried, but he couldn’t quite manage; so he found himself at Teal’c’s, who appeared as if he were expecting him as he opened the door. He let Daniel in and then turned and lit his candles and took his place for Kel-no-reem, and waited silently for Daniel to join him. 

After awhile, Daniel found he was done relaxing and wanted to talk, so he slowly stretched his body, feeling better, but not relieved of his burden. “Teal’c?” he asked, sensing that the Jaffa was aware of him, and in the past, Daniel always seemed to be right on this point. 

“What seems to be troubling you, Daniel Jackson…other than O’Neill?” Teal’c asked, though he didn’t open his eyes, and kept his typical position for his meditation. 

“Do you remember when Ry’ak and Master Bra’tac were trapped on that planet, and I was having this…feeling, which led us to them?” Daniel asked, shifting so his arms rested on his knees. 

“I do indeed, Daniel Jackson. Had it not been for you, Master Bra’tac along with my son would have perished on that very planet,” Teal’c replied, now opening his eyes, which showed deep gratitude. 

“I didn’t ask or consider it then, but I looked back at the reports, and the one from Master Bra’tac caught my eye,” Daniel said, not sure how to speak his thoughts. 

“How so?” 

Daniel thought a moment longer, “Well, according to what he said, they had not been there very long, a couple of weeks at most,” he replied seeing if Teal’c saw the point he was trying to make. 

“Indeed,” Teal’c simply said. 

“Teal’c don’t you see…?” Daniel asked, but only saw the sturdy face of his friend waiting patiently to hear what Daniel had to say. “They didn’t arrive there until AFTER I had descended…do you know what that means?” he asked, a bit excited. 

“I believe you will explain it to me,” Teal’c said simply. 

Daniel was suddenly up on his feet. “It means that I was there…IN the future. Seeing events that hadn’t even happened yet….that’s how they do it, Teal’c,” he said excitedly as it all dawned on him. “The can move through time or at least the timeline….and that means…” he faced Teal’c, “I really could have been there for Jack.” 

Teal’c noticed that Daniel looked anything but happy. He slowly rose to his feet, “It was good you were there for him, Daniel Jackson. I have no doubt your presence gave him the strength to continue.” 

“Teal’c,” Daniel said facing his friend, his arms wrapped around his chest, “if I recalled being there, could I have gotten to him sooner?”

“I do not see how. If you recalled being there and his location, then your going there would have changed the timeline, thus preventing O’Neill from being there for your other self to visit, thus changing the timeline where you would not recall in order to save O’Neill, perhaps later,” Teal’c replied evenly. 

Daniel blinked at the Jaffa a few times, “Ah, would you care to repeat that?” 

“No, I would not.” Teal’c stated and continued to look at Daniel, expecting him to understand what had been said. 

“Ah…” Daniel said, his eyes wide, then he closed them, nodding. “I think I know what you mean. If I knew where Jack was and interfered as I know I would, I would have changed events, not only for myself, but the past, as obviously this event effected me and my actions later while ascended…right?” he asked, looking at Teal’c. 

“Indeed,” was all Teal’c was going to say on the matter…ever. “It is O’Neill’s current condition that burdens you, Daniel Jackson. Doctor Fraiser is a skilled and competent physician, she will care for O’Neill exceptionally.” 

“I know, but Jack…besides being sick, he’s going to hit the roof when he hears the truth, then he’s got a decision to make…” Daniel paced a few steps then plopped down on the pillows he had been sitting on previously. 

Teal’c moved to pour two glasses of water, “I believe we both know what O’Neill will choose,” he said over his shoulder. 

“Janet doesn’t know if he’ll even carry to full term, he could go through all this and still lose the baby…not to mention, he’s almost fifty…” Daniel sighed heavily. “And IF he carries Neeko full term, then what? Will he give the boy up for adoption after carrying him for five months, retire…” Daniel was about to rest his face in his hands, when a cup of water was presented to him. He reached up and took it, “Thank you.” 

“These are all important issues, Daniel Jackson. But some are out of our hands completely and the others will rest with O’Neill. Perhaps you should wait and confide your concerns with him when the time is appropriate. In fact, you may wish to consider sharing all your concerns and your heart, Daniel Jackson. O’Neill will be in great need of support, perhaps even more than he has now,” Teal’c stated, then took a seat on his pillows, sipping his water. 

“Tell, Jack? Tell a Colonel in the United States Air Force that I love him? No offense Teal’c, but as Jack would say, I think you’ve been sniffing too many candles,” Daniel scoffed, drinking more of the water. 

“He is first and foremost your friend, Daniel Jackson. The worst that may occur is that he does not or is not capable of returning your feelings…” Teal’c began to say, ignoring the candle comment. 

“No, the worst case scenario is that he beats the living daylights out of me and kicks me off SG-1,” Daniel interjected, looking at his empty glass, suddenly wishing it were full. 

“It is highly unlikely, Daniel Jackson. But there is always risk in obtaining what one desired most. You can retain your silence and gain nothing more than the misery you already have, or you can risk speaking and gain peace…one way or another,” Teal’c replied, getting up and taking Daniel’s cup, but not getting him more water, just putting the cups aside. Then he turned and faced Daniel as if silently indicating the session was over, and waited quietly. 

Daniel got to his feet sensing Teal’c had said all he planned to on the subject. “Well, peace in life or death, is still peace,” Daniel muttered, running a hand through his hair, then sighed. “Thanks, Teal’c…I’ll…think on it,” he said as he moved to the door to depart. 

“That is all I ask,” Teal’c said with a bow. 

Daniel left and headed to the infirmary to sit with Jack and ponder what he had discovered, not only about his time of ascension but what Teal’c had pointed out. One way or another Jack was going to need someone, and Daniel was determined it to be that person. As to whether it would lead to confessions and new doors opened…it was too early to tell. 

************

Once more Jack felt worn out and tumbled over by a truck as he came aware of the noises, the beeping that could only be one place…the infirmary. 

“Jack?” 

He knew that voice…that very welcomed voice. He fought to open his eyes and after a few tries, he was able to see Daniel hovering over him, his right hand in his, and seeing those warm sky blue eyes, Jack felt safe. “Danny,” he muttered. 

“Glad you could join us, Colonel. I was beginning to think you didn’t particularly care for my company,” Janet teased, also coming into view, along with that damn pen light she wielded faster than a weapon. 

“What…happened?” he asked, feeling disoriented. He also could tell by the looks, and the concern on Daniel’s face something happened. 

“What do you last remember, sir?” Janet asked him. 

He felt annoyed for didn’t he just ask himself? He closed his eyes and forced himself to think, which was hard as he was very tired. Then he recalled the Danorrians in full detail and almost shot up in the bed, only Janet and Daniel’s hands kept him laying down. “NEEKO!” 

“He’s safe, Jack,” Daniel assured him. “He’s right here,” he added, placing Jack’s free right hand on the unborn child. “He’s safe”. 

“You need to calm down, Colonel or I’ll have to sedate you again, and I really would rather not do that again,” Janet told him. “Neeko is safe and the Danorrians are no longer on the base…you’re both safe, sir,” she added, her deer brown eyes showing him how she was just as protective of Jack and the child and Daniel was. 

Jack relaxed back down, and was glad that Daniel raised it a little so he could see everything better. “They were going to hurt him…I…” 

“It’s okay, Jack, we know. You stopped them, then we kicked them off the planet,” Daniel grinned with a bit of impish pride. 

“We?” Jack asked, wondering if it was his team or more. 

“We found out you were right,” Daniel said, subconsciously getting Jack some water. “They control procreation, to the point they…well, you were right. They were not going to let Neeko live,” Daniel finished, knowing Jack was not up to the full story. 

“Then what?” Jack asked, finishing the water, which secretly pleased both Janet and Daniel. 

“Well, long story short, they protested and said they wouldn’t make a trade agreement with us if we couldn’t respect their laws…” Daniel began. 

“They’re not hurting, Neeko,” Jack said firmly, looking ready to take on the Marines if he had to. 

“Relax, Jack, President Hayes is with you on this one. When he heard their terms of trade he told them in no uncertain terms no way did he want to do business with anyone that put monetary value on top of the life of a child, especially an unborn child. Hammond and all that know were in full agreement,” Daniel smiled, for once actually proud of his President. 

Jack snorted with mixed feelings at hearing this, “I bet that went down well with the Pentagon brass,” he said. 

“Well, we know there are heartless bastards everywhere, Jack, here as well as off Earth, but thankfully President Hayes isn’t one of them. He’s issued some papers to protect you and give Neeko full citizenship should he…ah…” Daniel stumbled over his words here, not realizing he had gone right into the next main issue and shared a look with Janet. 

“If he what?” Jack asked, sensing something was up. “What?” he demanded, his voice week, but the determination was still there. 

“Sir,” Janet said, taking over, “with the Danorrians no longer allies, we no longer have access to their medical technology either. We can’t remove Neeko from you…not if he’s going to stand a chance of survival,” she said, knowing Jack was a smart man and would be able to see the picture for himself. 

Jack looked at Janet intensely for a long moment, then at Daniel and saw the seriousness in their eyes. “Are you saying, I have to carry Neeko…full-term or…or he dies?” he blinked a few times never having expected this. 

“Sir, I should point out to you, no man has ever…well, even with Doctor Kerreck’s notes…” she sighed, finding no delicate way to put this. “You may not be able to carry him to full-term, sir,” she stated bluntly. 

Jack looked at them again, and then down to the mound in his abdomen, his right hand rubbing, his left wrapped up and splinted; he’d ask about that later, for this took precedent…so much so. “What are the odds?” he asked softly, needing to know what he might be facing here. 

“Jack…” Daniel started. 

Jack looked up, his face a mask, showing nothing but firm determination to have his question answered. “What are the odds of me carrying him to full-term?” 

Somehow Janet knew he was going to ask this. “Well, baring any further complications, sir. 40/60…against,” she said flatly. “But your health is improving and that will increase the odds…but not by much. This would be treated as a high risk pregnancy, which means LOTS of bed rest, constant physicals and check ups, hormones, especially estrogen to balance your body so it can handle the changes, and not to mention you’re going to have to gain some weight…probably more than the average woman, as it’s the fatty tissue…” 

“I’m not fat,” Jack snapped on automatic. 

Janet gave a small grin, “Under the muscle of your abdomen, there IS some fatty tissue, which EVERYONE has, and that is where he arranged things for Neeko to live and grow. You’re going to need a whole heck of a lot more if he’s going to have room to grown and be insulated properly.” Then Janet’s smile faded, “I won’t sugar coat this for you, sir, as I know you wouldn’t appreciate it. It’s going to be a hell of a long ride and we’ll have to take it one month at a time. If we can get him to approximately eight months, we probably can do a c-section and let him finish maturing in an incubator…but that’s three months away. But the final choice is yours, sir,” she said softly. 

Jack nodded, and then looked at Daniel, “Once he’s born…then what?” he asked, only a hint of vulnerability in his voice. 

“President Hays has given you full custody, just like any woman would have…officially he’s your son…unless you say otherwise,” Daniel told him, praying like hell that this would all work out well some how. 

Jack just nodded, feeing very tired and his stomach growled. “If I do this, am I going to have to have this stupid tube in me the whole time?” 

“No, sir. Once you’re able to eat solid foods, I’ll remove it and you’ll be back to the old fashion way of gaining weight,” she told him warmly, the bit of crankiness a good sign that Jack was getting better. She then patted his shoulder, “I’ll be back with a tray,” she said then left the two men alone. 

“What’s up with this?” he said gesturing to his left arm. 

“Oh, in your fight for Neeko, you were afraid the nurse was going to sedate you, which she was, not knowing what was going on, and you pulled your IV’s, Jack. Ripped a couple of veins wide open, sent yourself into shock, your fever skyrocketed again…” Daniel wiped his own face with his left hand, rubbing his eyes a second. Then he looked at Jack with a bit of scolding in his stare, “You gave us all quite the scare,” he told him. 

“Sorry,” Jack replied contritely, and then he looked to the unborn boy. “What do you think I should do?” 

“It’s not for me to say, Jack. It’s your body…” 

“Cut the crap, Daniel. You may not be judgmental…most of the time, but you ALWAYS have an opinion,” Jack snapped, though more from being tired then anger. 

Daniel gave a small grin because Jack knew him so well. He then moved the chair closer so he could have a seat. He hadn’t gotten much rest, worried sick about Jack as was everyone else. Once seated Daniel continued, “Jack, I DO have an opinion, but it’s not appropriate for me to tell you. This has to be YOUR decision, Jack…all the way. No blaming me or putting it off. I know you’re capable of making the tough ones…” 

“But will it be the right one?” Jack asked, his eyes showing how concerned he was about doing the right thing. 

Daniel reclaimed Jack’s free hand, glad the man had no qualms about him doing this, and deep down gave him hope that Jack wouldn’t freak out when he learned the truth, though now was not the time. “Jack, in my heart, I trust you to do what is right for Neeko…and you. Just listen to your own heart, Jack…it’ll guide,” he whispered, not knowing what else he could really say. “Just know, I, Janet, Sam, Teal’c, even Hammond and a whole hell of a lot of others, will be here for you, Jack. You’re not doing this alone…never alone,” he promised, grasping Jack’s hand just a tiny bit tighter, his vow made strong in his heart. 

Just then the door opened and the rest of SG-1 and Hammond came in, Janet bringing up the end, with tray in hand. “Just a minute,” she told them, as she passed by them and placed the tray down on the portable table, and moved it so Jack could have access to it. 

Daniel had let go of Jack’s hand seeing the others and of course, Jack was going to need it to eat, since his left hand was out of commission for a few more days until Janet was sure the surgery and stitches were healed well enough. He removed the lids of the stuff for Jack and saw HIS chicken soup, some jello, juice, milk and water. 

“How you doing, sir?” Carter asked upon entering. 

“You’re looking better, son,” Hammond told Jack. 

“It is good to see you awake again, O’Neill,” Teal’c stated with a slight bow of heat. 

“Thanks guys,” Jack said, then looked at the tray and grinned seeing Daniel’s soup. “You remembered?” 

Daniel was at a loss for words. “I ah…” 

“I put the soup you had in the thermos in the freezer, knowing the Colonel would want it, and it didn’t take long to fix,” Janet shrugged. 

“Doc….I take back half the Napoleon comments,” Jack beamed, stifling a yawn. 

“What comments, sir?” Janet asked with such innocence that she could almost give Daniel lessons…almost. 

Jack looked hard for a long second, and then laughed, “As if,” he said, and then dug in, humming his enjoyment as he went at how good the soup was, smiling at their laughter at not being faked out by Janet. 

“Have you been given an update on the situation, Colonel?” Hammond asked, needing to know before he left just what lay ahead for his 2IC and the rest of SG-1. 

“If you mean, the Danorrians are gone, and for once the President is backing me and the SGC, then yeah. Also…” he sighed, and stopped eating, suddenly looking serious, “Janet has filled me in on my options with the baby, sir.” 

“Doctor Fraiser tells me you have some time to decide…” Hammond began. 

“Won’t be necessary, sir,” Jack interrupted. He then saw all the eager eyes, and a few holding their breaths. “Neeko and I have been through too much to give up now, sir. I’m seeing this through,” he said firmly, though inside he didn’t feel half as confident as he portrayed. But as a Colonel in the USAF, he was used to making command decisions, life and death and living with them…this was just one more. 

Jack could see the smiling eyes from all but Hammond, but his look was one a Father would get if their son had done something risky…and it touched Jack that Hammond thought so much of him. He looked at Daniel and saw the dancing lights within his eyes and knew he did choose right…then he yawned. 

“Sorry folks, going to have to break this up, I want the Colonel to finish eating and then rest…now shoo,” Janet said, having no qualms shooing a General out of her infirmary. “That includes you too, Daniel,” she began. 

“No…he can stay,” Jack interjected, not ready to be alone. Daniel was his compass and he was feeling a bit lost at the moment. Especially now that he was realizing he just committed to doing what no man had done before. 

Janet wanted to argue as Daniel looked beat as well, but knew Jack would just dig his heels in as would Daniel, and it wasn’t worth the effort at the moment. “For a little longer, then he needs his sleep too, Colonel,” she said, knowing that by mentioning this, it would bring it to Jack’s attention that Daniel didn’t look so hot after three days of little to no sleep. 

Jack nodded, finishing off his soup barely, and then pushed the tray away. He then looked and noticed Janet was right, Daniel looked like crap. He grinned. 

“What?” Daniel asked, pulling the tray away, but offering the juice and gesturing that Jack HAD to drink it. 

“You look like crap,” Jack mused and then took the juice and drank it down, but wanted nothing more, his stomach felt bloated. “No more,” he said, losing the touch of humor he had moments ago. 

Daniel let the comment go, as he figured he looked terrible, but he felt great, knowing Jack was going to be okay. “You want more chicken soup for tomorrow?” he asked, while moving the table way, covering it as he did. 

“Mmmm, no,” Jack said, finding he was barely keeping his eyes open. “Steak,” he grinned, knowing he wouldn’t be getting that anytime soon. 

“Sorry, but I’ll make you something with beef broth,” Daniel said, hoping to get a response, but noticed Jack was out, and smiled. He then lowered the bed and placed a soft kiss on his hair. “It’s going to be okay, Jack…you’re never going to be alone again,” he promised, before slipping out of the room, tray in hand, and saw Janet waiting for him. “He finished the soup and the juice. He’s out like a light.” 

“Good,” she nodded, taking the tray and placing down for someone to get later. “He’s in for a very long haul, you know that right?” she asked him. 

“We’ve discussed this among ourselves for days before he came around and we agreed…it’s his call. We also know this would be his choice…” he shrugged. “Just do your best, Janet. It’s all any of us can ask,” he told her, giving her a supportive hug, knowing the pressure on her, from those watching to herself to see that baby boy born and not devastate a very precious man should she fail. 

*************

The good news was that Jack was getting better. It had been a tough three and half weeks, placing Jack near the five month or twenty week mark, with him fighting the remains of the infections and regaining his strength, while sleeping most of the time. Janet had said it was a good thing, she also said she dreaded when he didn’t sleep so much…this last week was showing them all why. 

The bad news was Jack was getting better. This meant he didn’t like to be touched so much, nor would he sleep as much as he was being instructed to do by Janet; and if that’s not bad enough, he was moody as all hell…oh, and he was BORED. 

“Come on, Jack, just relax,” Daniel said, moving the empty food try away just in time as Jack’s palms came slamming down on the exact location. 

“Relax…RELAX? Danny, I’ve been RELAXING for over three weeks…THREE WEEKS! I want out of here and I want out of here NOW!” 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Colonel?” Janet scolded as she came into the large isolation room, remodeled for Jack’s privacy. 

Daniel tried not to roll his eyes he could just tell what was going to happen next, and part of him felt badly for Jack, but this was getting to be a bit much. He saw Jack lean forward and bury his face into his hand and though you couldn’t see them, you just knew there were tears. “Jack…” 

“I just want to go home,” Jack sighed, trying to control himself, wiping the damn tears away harshly. 

“Colonel, I understand that you wish to go home, but I’ve explained this to you. It’s a very high-risk pregnancy. You’ve agreed that it was best that you remain here, especially while I’m trying to find a more balanced cocktail of hormones for you…in fact, I was just coming to inform you that I believe there is a need for more estrogen…” 

It was the deadly glare that got Janet’s attention as Jack leaned a bit closer, as close as his condition would allow, while sitting in the hospital bed. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you…MAJOR,” Jack said in his dark hushed tone, the one that if you wanted to survive you listed to very closely. “If I start crying in front of the Marines or heaven help me, breakdown in front of the General…I’m going to get my P90 and show you personally how it feels to get a rectal exam…am I understood here…MAJOR?” 

Daniel was not totally stunned by Jack’s threats, he’d made them before in the infirmary, but it was the intensity of that threat that made him shiver. It was also seeing Napoleon-Fraiser taking a half step back, showing that when Jack put his mind to it, he could flap the unflappable, which really brought fear to Daniel’s heart. 

“You know, Sir, perhaps I was being a bit hasty on the increase of estrogen,” Janet said, her tone almost flawless, only the slight nervousness in her brown eyes gave away how seriously she took Jack’s threat. 

Jack covered his face again and let out a very tiny soft sob, then cleared his throat. “Sorry, Janet…these hormones have me all over the place,” he said, then leaned back to try and relax in his bed. “I’m also bored out of my mind and the walls are closing in…” 

Daniel was relieved to see Janet regain that lost half step, and patted Jack on the arm. “We understand, Jack,” he said, for it was true. Everyone knew that Jack was a true wild spirit. Heck if he were an animal it would be a wild one…stallion…timber wolf…hawk. Something free to come and go as they pleased with the wind, being bed bound was going to be hell on him. “Sam, Teal’c, Siler, those in the know, have been getting your base quarters ready for you…” 

“Base quarters?” Jack asked, feeling a bit more balanced at the moment, and arched a brow at Janet and Daniel. 

“Sir, again…high-risk and do you REALY want to go home while five months pregnant…looking closer to seven…sir?” Janet asked, knowing that deep down, just a tad, Colonel O’Neill had a touch of vanity in him. 

“You mean I’m going to get fatter?” Jack asked, his eyes growing wide as that notion. 

“Sir,” she paused and took a calming breath, “we discussed this already. You have to gain a lot more weight if Neeko is going to have a safe environment to grow in. As it is, he’s too close to many of your organs, thus the high protein and high carb diet. So, yes, you’re going to have to get a LOT bigger if you’re going to deliver a healthy baby…sir,” Janet explained. She also thought it was weird saying all this to a man…but this WAS the SGC, and weird was its middle name…in essence. 

Jack placed his right arm over his eyes, far from happy about what was happening here. The left, now healed, was scratching his stomach, which was not only expanded, but had a slight rash as a result of the hormone treatment. “All this is going to get worse isn’t it?” he asked, though his tone made it sound rhetorical. 

Janet wisely didn’t answer it regardless, “You’re doing well enough that I’ve approved your move to your quarters…you should be more comfortable there. I’ve had the mattress removed and replaced with one of the newest hospital beds…molds to the body with air pressure to keep it firm and promotes better circulation…even self adjustable to prevent bed sores…I’m trying to get some for here…” she continued, only to be interrupted by a groan, one of pain, but not physical. 

“Jack, it’s got a wide-screen TV, DVD, cable…took Siler some doing, but you won’t miss any games or the Simpsons…and of course Teal’c recorded the ones you missed, you can catch up. There is also a Playstation 2, Xbox and some other game things…LOTS to keep you busy,” Daniel said, hoping to brighten Jack’s mood a little. 

“Mmm,” was all Jack said, still keeping his face covered. 

“I’ll get the wheelchair, so you can move him,” Janet said and ducked out of the room. 

“Wheelchair? I can walk,” Jack snapped. 

“I have no doubts that you can, but you’re still recovering and Janet…” Daniel was cut off. 

“Yadda, yadda, I can walk. Just get me some clothes,” Jack growled at Daniel. 

“Ah…well…you wouldn’t exactly fit into your own…” Daniel started to explain, and then cringed; for instead of Jack getting mad, he was getting emotional…this really was not a pretty sight. “Jack…it’s…natural to get bigger when you’re having a baby…” 

“I’m a fat whale…an OLD FAT whale,” Jack sniffled, and then pulled the sheet over his face, not able to control the roller coaster of emotions. 

“Jack…” Daniel said softly.

“Is this EVER going to end?” Jack growled, snapping the sheet down from his face, glaring at Daniel. “Am I destined to be a…AHHH…this way, for the next four months? Because if so, I got to tell you, Danny, I don’t think I’ll make it…” Jack said, shaking his head. 

“No, Janet said it’s only for a short time, your body hasn’t had the regular three months to absorb and adjust to the hormones needed…it’ll get better, I promise,” Daniel said, moving in and taking Jack’s hand, glad for a change this past week, Jack let him. He also hoped he was telling the truth. Daniel was also glad to see Jack calm down a little and then he let go of Jack’s hand and went back to gathering the items that were going with Jack to his quarters, which someone would bring later. 

“Am I REALLY doing the right thing, Danny?” Jack asked, his voice hushed and vulnerable. 

Daniel was a bit surprised to hear the question, but not the vulnerability. He’d seen that Jack, though one of the strongest men he knew, was still able to feel and had moments of need, just like anyone else. It was part of why he fell in love with him, especially when he learned that he was one of the very few allowed to see that part of Jack O’Neill. “Yes,” he said, knowing it was exactly that Jack needed to hear. “We all know you need to give Neeko the best chance at living…and you are, Jack,” he said as he moved back and took a seat on the bed with him. “I won’t patronize you and say I know what you’re going through, I really can’t imagine…being pregnant, carrying a life inside of me. But I can say that Neeko couldn’t be in better hands…between you and Janet,” he smiled his brightest smile, “I feel confident enough to buy baby supplies….though I haven’t decided what color. Should I go with traditional blue…?” 

Jack gave a small chuckle, for once again, Daniel knew what he needed to hear. “Green and yellow, like being outside,” Jack suggested. “But nothing frilly, can’t give the kid more of a complex than he’ll already have,” Jack teased slightly. 

Daniel smiled and nodded. He knew Jack had not made any comments on what he was going to do after Neeko was born, but knew it was weighing heavily on his mind. He reached out and patted Jack’s belly, knowing it was an intimate gesture, but it seemed appropriate and Jack didn’t seem to mind. “Just know, no matter what…you’re not alone, okay?” he asked, his face smiling, his eyes serious. 

Jack nodded and met Daniel’s eyes, seeing the sincerity in them and knew just how true it was. “Even there you were with me,” he said, referring to when he was on the planet, lost and sick, while carrying Neeko. 

“I’m glad,” Daniel said, having come to the understanding that the Ascended could move to some extent through the timeline and he must have, and had been there to help Jack. He didn’t recall much of his time being Ascended, and from what little he did, he felt like a failure, but knowing this…he no longer could feel that. He helped save Jack, which made it all worthwhile. 

He saw Janet come in, it was time to get this show on the road. “Just let us help, you’re still tired and…” he said, while getting up and moving to the wheelchair, “I have this to give you some privacy,” he smirked, showing the thick Simpson quilt he bought the other day. 

“Sweet,” Jack said, he’d always wanted to have one. 

Seeing Jack’s eyes light up was always worth any expense, monetary or personal…it always would be. “Then lets go,” he said and proceeded to help Janet get Jack up.

********

Jack was beyond happy; he was euphoric, as he walked, for USAF Colonels didn’t waddle, well perhaps a tad, into the stadium. He was overly pleased with himself as he made his way through the crowd, most people too concerned with their own lives to notice a fat old man, dressed in sweats, army boots and a huge trench coat, heading to his seat. He knew folks back at the base would be livid with him, but he had had enough and was getting claustrophobic. Plus he did ASK about going to a game, and they kept saying no…well, they just didn’t know who they were messing with now did they. ‘Nope’, Jack thought and chuckled to himself as he began to make himself comfortable, well as much as he could being almost twenty-four weeks pregnant. He looked like he swallowed a boulder or two. 

“Hey buddy, ever hear of the word diet,” the slightly porkish man with the receding hairline said from the seat beside his. 

Jack gave a fake smirk; his eyes dark and stating leave me alone, and then focused back on getting ready to enjoy the hockey game. The Avalanche team was actually in a position to go all the way if they won their game tonight, and Jack wanted to be there for it. He fused a bit, wishing he’d brought a pillow for his back, but he knew he had to make do. As it was, he knew no one thought he could sneak out of the base, but alas they forgot, Mr. Special Operations, and hell, if he could climb that mountain he could climb the hatchway out…with lots of breaks. Okay, another thing he added to his “ _Not to do when pregnant_ ” list, but he’d made it. Then there was the walk down, and getting far enough where he could call a cab, for there was no way in HELL he could have waddled…er walked all the way down the mountain. At last he was here and soon he’d have hot dogs and beer…er…soda…in hand, but first…he had to go to the bathroom. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” he silently scolded to his enlarged belly. He’s already made six trips to the bathroom and was missing most of action. His ‘neighbor’ was far from friendly, proven not only when he wouldn’t fill Jack in on what happened, but also his comments about his ‘eighth’ hotdog. Sheesh, it’s not his fault he was literally eating for two. It also seemed Neeko was getting into the game, by moving around and pressing on his bladder. “When I told you about body checking, I didn’t mean do it,” he growled as quietly as he could, getting strange looks from the one beside him and the guy in front, but his bladder was giving him hell. Jack was determined to see the end of the game…they were in overtime and if they won…

“O’Neill,” came the dark and at present foreboding voice. 

“Ah crap,” Jack hissed. He looked up and saw Teal’c standing there, looking far from pleased. He then turned to see Daniel and a group of SFs following behind, he felt his shoulders slump. “They’re in overtime,” he whined. 

Teal’c only arched a brow as Daniel arrived looking livid and worried sick. “What the hell as gotten into you?” he growled at Jack, having been on edge when he found Jack missing, not only from his room but the base. “We’ve been looking for you for hours, had Teal’c not recalled the game tonight…” he closed his eyes and started to count to ten in several languages at once, to contain himself. 

“Danny, they’re in overtime,” Jack said again, pointing to the game already in progress, using his puppy dog brown eyes in hope of bending Daniel to his will, just a tad. “Please?” he added, trying to watch the game from his peripheral vision. 

Before Daniel could say a word, the Avalanche scored and everyone, including Jack, leaped to their feet, cheering. Seeing Jack dressed in hodgepodge clothes he commandeered from others on base, and the thought of how he probably got out of the base, only served to fuel his anger. “Teal’c,” he said coolly, taking a half step back, so the big guy could do his job. The SFs were for show, so they didn’t have to pay to get inside. Plus, they were some of the select few that knew of Jack’s condition and commended him for it; it was unanimously agreed upon by the men, that they didn’t think they could have chosen the same, thus once more raising Jack one more notch on the hero ladder in their eyes. 

“The game is over…you will come with me…now,” Teal’c said, stressing his words with a look. 

Jack slumped his shoulders, looking ever the little kid who was caught playing hooky from school by the truant officer, and was about to be escorted home to his parent. Scary part was, this would make the second time…or was it the third? Jack sighed and moved out with Teal’c and then stopped, head bowed, as if in defeat. 

“We must go, O’Neill,” Teal’c said firmly. 

“I know, but…” he sighed. 

“But what?” Teal’c questioned. 

Jack pouted, “I have to go to the bathroom…again,” he whined softly, feeling humiliated, not so much at being caught, but that he couldn’t control his bladder. He was seriously thinking of sleeping in the bathroom once he got back. 

Daniel watched Jack go, and though he was angry at him for his stunt, he so wanted to rush up the stairs and wrap him up in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, as he looked so sad and miserable. 

“Didn’t I tell you he was some freakish loony or something?” some slightly heavy set man who had been sitting next to Jack, said, to the others around him. 

Daniel didn’t even think, he moved right in, grabbed the man by the shirt and made sure he was looking him in the eye. “Watch your mouth,” he snarled. “Do you have ANY idea of the man you’re talking about? Huh?” Daniel demanded, but didn’t let the man get a word in edge wise. “That man has saved more lives single handedly, then you could ever imagine. He is one of the most RESEPECTED men in the military…ALL of them,” Daniel growled, making sure those around him heard it too. “If it wasn’t for him…NONE of you, would be here, so if I were you, I’d shut my mouth, got it?” It took everything Daniel had and believed in, not to deck the sorry son-of-a-bitch. 

“Hey, you going to let him get away with this?” the man bitched to the SFs that had come to stand behind Daniel. 

“Actually,” the lead SF said in a tight drawl, “we’re hear to provide him back up if he needs it,” the man said, his glare and those of the others, showing they were in full support of Daniel’s actions. 

“And I’d listen to him, if I were you,” another said, eyeing those around who also were laughing at the Colonel. 

“Come on, Sir, he’s not worth the paper work, which would only get lost anyway,” another said, gently grabbing Daniel’s hand off the other man’s shirt. “We should be going, sir,” he added. 

Daniel took a calming breath and nodded, then he turned with the men and moved off, and was a bit surprised to see they had just caught up with Teal’c and Jack and two of the SFs who went with them. “Teal’c?” 

“All is well, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said, seeing no reason to explain their side trip. 

Once in the car, a pillow provided by someone, probably NOT Janet, Jack felt a bit better. He saw the scowls from both Daniel and Teal’c. “It was JUST a hockey game,” he said, trying to lessen the severity of the moment. 

“It wasn’t JUST a hockey game, Jack,” Daniel snapped, once again his anger returning. “You snuck off base, no one knew where you were….what if something happened to you? To Neeko?” he demanded, his worry fueling his rant. 

“I had my cell phone,” Jack said, pulling it from his pocket, which Daniel snatched from him. “Hey!” 

“Yeah, which you CONVENIENTLY had turned off! My word Jack, do I even WANT to know how you got off base much less down the mountain?” he shook his head, his emotions were starting to get the better of him. “Janet said little exercise, that too much and you could miscarry, Jack…MISCARRY! Is that what you want?” 

Jack turned away, looking out the window, not wanting to show his emotions on the matter, and pulled the coat he had ‘borrowed’ from Teal’c closed, as if he were cold. “I just wanted to go to a game,” he muttered, almost sounding like a small boy. 

Daniel was about to say more when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at Teal’c who with a glance, made him stop and really look at Jack. Jack was withdrawn, looking old and lost…really lost. The man had been kept penned up for over two months, his own body a stranger to him, in a way no man could have ever foreseen, his freedom a mockery from the choice he made to save a life. 

Daniel felt the anger drain from him and moved to sit next to Jack, and without thinking, pulled Jack toward him, and though there was a bit of resistance it was quickly gone, and Jack went into Daniel’s arms and allowed Daniel hold him…wrap his arms around him. “It’s going to be okay, Jack,” he whispered, and rubbed Jack’s back, knowing it had to be hurting him. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“No, Danny,” Jack said, his voice muffled in Daniel’s shoulder, “it won’t be. I don’t know if I can do this for much longer,” he said, this time the few stray tears that fell were not from hormones, but weariness and fear. 

“Jack…” Daniel started but went silent so Jack could finish. 

“I don’t know if I can go through all this and just…give him away. I…I know I should, that I have nothing to offer Neeko…” Jack sighed, trying to keep his feelings in check but failing. 

“You listen to me, Jack O’Neill. You have a LOT to offer that baby. You have what any child would want most…love,” Daniel told him, subconsciously running his hand’s through Jack’s hair, not even noticing that Teal’c had raised the divider from the beginning of their journey. “You have a lot to teach him, a home for him to grow up in…” 

“I’ll be fifty-seven when he’s ten, Danny. I’ll be too old to play catch with him, to play…anything with him,” Jack shook his head. “Sixty-seven when he’s twenty, and if I’m DAMN lucky seventy-seven when he’s thirty…he deserves…” 

“You Jack, he deserves you,” Daniel told him firmly. “He deserves the man who fought to bring him into this world, that’s what he deserves. You LOVE him, Jack, I see it, we ALL see it…he feels it,” Daniel said, placing his hand on Neeko for the second time ever and felt a kick, and he laughed. “See…he’s telling you I’m right.” 

“When the Tau’ri ritual of tossing horsehide comes of age, I would be honored to assist you, O’Neill,” Teal’c said evenly. 

“Pitching a few…baseballs,” Jack smirked, knowing full well, that Teal’c knew this. He also realized he rather liked being hugged by Daniel. He hadn’t given it much thought, with so much on his plate, thankful that Hammond at least kept him in the loop, even if it was light paperwork. Then there was the ‘physical therapy’ Fraiser had him on, and the constant monitoring…it was driving him crazy. But the one constant throughout had been Daniel. Oh, not saying the others haven’t been there, but it was Daniel who understood what he needed more of or didn’t need, like now. He needed a hug and he got one. He needed reassurance and he got it, he needed love and he…got…it? Slowly he shifted upward, looking at Daniel, as if he never saw him before. 

“Jack?” Daniel asked, wondering by the odd look on Jack’s face. “Something wrong?” 

“Um…no,” Jack said, unsure if what he was seeing was real and not quite sure how he felt about it. He then sighed. “Can we find a gas station?” 

“Why?” Daniel asked. 

Jack frowned, “I have to go again.” 

********

After Jack’s little ‘stunt’, which even when questioned by Hammond he wouldn’t admit how he got out, though probably would have if he’d been given a direct order. Janet stepped in and started tearing him a new one as it were, and Hammond felt sorry enough for Jack to leave it be at that time. The result was that Jack was monitored more, though he said it wasn’t necessary as he had given his word that he wouldn’t leave the facility, which he pointed out he never had given before. 

Now he stood outside on top of the mountain in a small blacktopped area, used for small games of basketball or a few other things, as the areas were closed off by a tall gate, tossing a basketball back and forth with Daniel. Jack had been shooting free throws averaging nine out of ten baskets, which should have impressed anyone, but he didn’t care, and he could tell Daniel was getting tired of fetching the ball on every tenth basket. 

“You’re awfully quiet today?” Daniel asked with a bit of concern. 

“Have a lot on my mind,” Jack replied, catching the ball that was easily tossed at him, as he couldn’t have moved much to catch it otherwise. He was even bigger and his movements were slow and sluggish. 

“Isn’t that dangerous for you?” Daniel teased. 

“Ha, ha,” Jack said indignantly, though he smirked a little. He then tossed the ball back and forth a bit more, on the third go around, “Hammond said their in need of a civilian consultant to work with the military, especially the new recruits, you know, give them some idea of what they’ll be facing out there.” 

“Oh?” Daniel replied as he caught the ball. “Did he have anyone in mind?” he asked knowingly, as he and the others had sat down with Hammond and talked about what options Jack would have. He had felt bad doing it without Jack being present, but it needed to be done, and they didn’t want him leaving his surrogate family, should he choose to raise Neeko. 

“As if you didn’t know,” Jack growled a little as he caught the ball this time. He held it a bit, and then tossed it back with a little bounce, making Daniel bend to catch it. “I’m going to keep Neeko,” he finally said, his voice rather quiet for his announcement. 

Daniel froze for a second, unsure of what he heard. Then carrying the ball, he came closer, “Jack?” 

Jack cleared his throat, “I’m going to keep him, Daniel,” he said, feeling more secure in his words, though he looked at Daniel as if waiting for his reaction. 

Daniel’s face began to glow with joy as he smiled, “YES!” he said, and dropped the ball and moved and hugged Jack, or as best he could, and was pleased Jack gave him a hug back. He moved out of the embrace, “I was so hoping you would,” he grinned. “As were a lot of others.”

“You really think I can do this?” Jack asked, feeling pleased and a tad surprised at the joy flowing from his best friend, though he shouldn’t be, Daniel only wanted the best for him. 

“Yes, of course I do, as does everyone. In truth we ALL wanted you to keep Neeko, but we knew it had to be your choice,” Daniel told Jack, then bounced a bit on his toes. “This will be fantastic. Janet has already made a list of sitters for you, so you’ll never run out. Between Sam and me, he’ll get the best education there is, Teal’c is already planning his training…” 

“Whoa, sounds like you got all the bases covered, what do I teach him, other than to cook, clean and whine about getting old?” Jack asked, the touch of seriousness in his eyes was what made Daniel pause. 

“Oh, Jack, you’ll teach him about love, friendship and one of the most important lessons you taught me…” he grinned, his eyes feeling moist. 

“What’s that?” 

“How to have fun, Jack, that’s what you taught me. It’s what keeps us young in heart and spirit, and until you came along I had long forgotten it. It’s also what keeps all of us going around here when things get too tough,” Daniel told him truthful. 

“Well…I…” Jack shrugged. 

“Oh please, I know you were behind that food fight that broke out last year seven days after we lost SG-10 and 12, which conveniently NO ONE got in trouble for…it was also the first time anyone laughed, smiled…even cried a bit. You also started the little ‘competitions’ in the gym, and I don’t mean the kick whose butt, but handstands, and…crab walks,” Daniel laughed. 

“Hey, I only did that once,” Jack protested, making no comment on the food fight. 

“Please, Jack, I’ve known you too long, I know how you operate. You act dense and not too bright, yet you make brilliant comments at the most opportune time, or do ‘stupid’ things, which make others laugh or feel free to be silly too. You remind us we’re human and for that…everyone loves you,” Daniel said, reaching up and cupping Jack’s face just for a second. 

“Do you?” Jack asked quietly. 

“Do I what?” Daniel asked, a touch confused. 

“Love me…for it?” Jack asked, his eyes searching Daniel’s as if looking for more than what he asked. 

Daniel paused just for a moment, “Yes, Jack, I love you for it,” he replied honestly, so wanting to just say, ‘I love you’. 

Jack bowed his head and smiled, feeling a small blush on his cheeks, and then wrapped the scarf around his neck as it was chilly. Janet had promised him he could go out three times a day if he behaved and took his meds. “I’m hungry,” he said, wanting to change the subject. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and in the other one, pulled a small container, the kind restaurants used to serve jelly in, and opened it. He’d opened the chocolate bar, dipped it in and started snacking on it, as he turned and slowly started to walk, needing to stretch his legs. 

“That is so…gross,” Daniel said. “Chocolate and grape jelly?” 

“Hey, Janet said it was perfectly normal to have…unusual cravings,” Jack tossed over his shoulder as he dipped his bar again. 

Daniel shook his head, “At least it’s not as bad as what you ate in the commissary yesterday…I mean, really, Jack.” 

“Hey, it was just vanilla ice cream,” Jack protested. 

“Yeah, but you topped it off with mustard!” 

Jack ignored Daniel’s squinted face and shrugged, “It was good,” he said around the last mouthful of chocolate and jelly. 

“I think the only NORMAL craving you’ve had so far is Sam’s chocolate and walnut cookies…though I’m still sure you CAN’T order her to bake them every day,” Daniel said as he moved to catch up with Jack as he was walking the perimeter of the small basket ball court, as the wind picked up a bit. 

“Hey, she’s not complaining and I get a fresh batch every day,” Jack grinned, the little boy in him shining proud. 

“Yeah, and you lock them in a safe…a safe?” Daniel looked at Jack with disbelief. 

“Hey,” Jack protested again. “I left the room there were four cookies and when I came back half an hour later there were only three, which means…” he let his words linger for Daniel to fill in the gaps. Seeing Daniel wasn’t, “…someone stole one. I’m just protecting my interests.” 

“They’re cookies Jack. And as we already pointed out, Sam is making you some every night, with her already busy schedule.” 

“Not my fault Janet won’t let me into the kitchen,” Jack replied knowingly. 

“Oh, I’m sure it has ‘nothing’ to do with the fact that you made a huge mess,” Daniel retorted, putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. 

“I would have cleaned it up, but she wouldn’t let me, and you KNOW that’s the truth,” Jack replied, his eyes dancing with merriment as he spoke. 

“True, but still…” 

“Ah…I made my point and if Carter isn’t complaining, then why are you?” Jack asked. 

“Just making a point. You have plenty of cookies to go around, that’s all,” Daniel replied. 

“Thought so…you want some,” Jack grinned knowingly. 

“What? I…well….yeah, they’re my favorite too, you know,” Daniel pouted. 

Jack laughed, “Okay, I guess I could share one…” seeing the look he laughed harder, “two…okay three…a day with you.” He shouldered Daniel and got a smile. “You weren’t the one who…” 

“No, Jack, I didn’t steal your cookie, I promise,” Daniel sighed but laughed a second later. 

The warmth of the moment carried them over for a bit as they slowly walked. “Teal’c cut your grass yesterday,” Daniel suddenly said. 

“It’s winter and freezing outside!” Jack gasped out. 

“He LIKES mowing your grass, what can I say. As you know I’ve been keeping an eye on things, Sam tuned your truck…” 

Jack froze in his spot and turned to face Daniel, “You let her at my TRUCK?” 

“She’s a good mechanic, Jack and you know it. All she did was warm it up, tested the battery, checked the fluids, changed the oil filter…nothing too much, and I was there the WHOLE time, so she wasn’t alone with your…baby,” Daniel smirked. 

Jack grumbled under his breath, but didn’t say much more. “I want to go home,” he then sighed. 

“I know, Jack. Just a few more months, and you know this is best for Neeko,” Daniel said softly, resting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. He was pleased as Jack seemed to move a bit closer to him as they walked. 

“What have you told the neighbors?” 

“That you had to go overseas on a mission. It’ll be a great cover story to explain why you’ll be returning with a baby boy. All the paperwork will look either like you adopted him or, if you choose, his mother passed away, whichever you want,” Daniel explained. 

Jack sighed. “He deserves to know the truth, but perhaps it would be easier if he didn’t…I don’t know. And let’s face it, Neeko or Neekolia-dalmarda Coll-O’Neill, just doesn’t sound…good,” he finished his face looking pinched as if he ate a lemon. 

“Neeko can be spelled differently and it could just be a nickname. Lots of kids have a name not on their birth certificate, it’s not uncommon, Jack,” Daniel explained. 

“I guess, as I can not…not, think of him as anything other than Neeko, but even Neeko O’Neill sounds…off.” 

“You’ll figure something out, Jack, and it’s not a really big deal…” Daniel said warmly. 

“Not a big deal? This from the Word King and the Prince of Definitions! Names have meaning and are important and….and…well, I don’t want my son getting beat up because he has a dorky name,” Jack stated firmly. 

Jack had been expecting a snappy retort or a nasty quip for his comment, but all he got was a silly grin, “What?” 

“You referred to Neeko as your son,” Daniel smiled warmly. 

“Well…I told you I was keeping him, which…makes him my son, right?” Jack asked, feeling a bit off balance, though warming up to his own words nicely as he thought about them. 

“Have you told the others?” Daniel asked. 

“No, haven’t even told Hammond I’ll be taking his offer. I…I wanted to tell you first,” Jack said, feeling uncomfortable again, for he admitted without fail Daniel was his best friend in the whole universe, but that there might be more, well he was still figuring that one out. “Though I should have remembered, you already knew,” he grinned mischievously. 

“Knew, I didn’t…” Daniel was confused. 

“On the planet, Danny,” Jack cut Daniel off and smirked. “You constantly referred to Neeko as my son. I recall telling you no, as I’d have to be married first,” Jack chuckled. 

“Oh, have anyone in mind?” Daniel quipped. 

Jack froze again, but for a second, “That’s exactly what you said then too. Huh,” Jack nodded, and then grinned. He then turned to go back to the exit and the elevator; he was ready to go inside. “And the answer is…maybe,” he said over his shoulder, aware that he left Daniel standing behind him as he continued forward, and chuckled as he knew Daniel hadn’t expected that answer…then again, neither did he. 

************

It was late, but Daniel was determined and folks said he was a genius, so if that were true, why the HELL couldn’t put this damn crib together? It was his gift for Jack and Neeko. He and the gang, consisting of Sam, Janet, Teal’c, Lou and a few others who knew fully what was going on with Jack, got together and decided to surprise their favorite Colonel with a nursery and all its fixings. The idea of having a baby shower was brought up but nixed as Daniel pointed out that Jack would probably NOT appreciate it. Janet supported it only because she wanted Jack to remain calm and at ease…so that left them to create the nursery. Daniel had recalled Jack stated he liked green and yellow, outside colors, a forest was the theme, and the spare bedroom, which once held a lot of Daniel’s stuff was now redone, all but this blasted crib! 

Daniel took a breather and moved to get his coffee. He took a moment to admire the room, the walls were amazing; instead of simple color, they were murals, seemed Anderson and Myers, two of the SFs who helped watch over Jack and wanted to help, had talent. There were forest trees of various kinds on the wall, along with grass, birds, trees, a fishing pond, and clouds, and of course planes…Jack would love it. Sam and Janet coordinated most of the needed items via list, so folks knew what to buy, Daniel choosing the crib and thus his determination in putting it together; plus he needed to show Sam up…he couldn’t admit defeat at this stage of the game, even though by the pile on the floor, it looked more like the beginning. 

He walked over and fingered the plane mobile he had ordered from a catalogue, it was the official United States Air Force approved mobile…nothing but the best for Jack’s son. 

He closed his eyes and wondered for a moment about Jack’s first son, Charlie. They hadn’t talked about it, but he knew Jack had probably considered that aspect into his final decision. They all knew on some level he would, and though they never mentioned directly, Sam’s special gift of a real-child proof storage for Jack’s weapons, which worked on finger print identification and code, was a silent blessing. No one knew if Jack would use it or just get rid of his weapons…but he had the option, showing that his friends and family DID understand, and Daniel was sure he’d be touched by that too. Though he was pretty sure the grumpy bear would only grouch and growl…they would know. 

Sighing and looked at the clock, seeing it was 0232, he decided to get back to work, when his cell phone rang. “Not now,” he whined and was tempted to ignore it, but if they were calling at this hour he knew it had to be the SGC and it had to be important. “Jackson,” he said as he answered. 

“It hurts, Danny,” came Jack’s weak and pain filled voice. 

“Jack?” 

“…Danny,” Jack cried out softly, sounding more weak and in more pain. 

“Jack, where are you? What’s wrong?” he demanded, fear surging adrenaline through his body. 

“Make it stop…” Jack was panting heavy. 

“Jack…where are you?” he asked again, “I can’t help you if I don’t know.” 

“Bed…AHHH,” he cried out. 

“Damn it,” Daniel swore, wishing now that they did keep a 24/7 guard on Jack, then someone would be there to hear his cries of pain. “Did you call Janet, the infirmary?” he asked as he turned to the door, stepping into his shoes, forgoing socks and heading down stairs. 

“Danny…” came that little voice again, the one he heard all those months ago on the ramp when he got back from that miserable planet, which meant Jack was in a bad way. 

“I’ll call, Janet…” he began but the small whimper from Jack made him not want to hang up. Spotting Jack’s regular phone, he dialed from heart the SGC and the infirmary. “I’m getting help Jack, just hold on, I’m here,” he said into his cell phone. Once he got the proper operator, he identified himself, gave the proper extension information and got the Infirmary. He told them he had Jack on his cell and he was in pain and not too coherent. He needed them to check on him and contact Janet and that he would be there soon. Then he hung the regular phone up, still hearing Jack’s small whimpers of pain, and his voice calling out to him. “They’re coming, Jack, help is coming.” 

“Danny….something….wrong with him,” Jack cried, then groaned in pain, and then there was panting again.

Daniel grabbed his keys, only making sure he had his ID and dashed to his car and didn’t even bother with a seatbelt, he got the car started and began his race to the mountain. “I’m coming, Jack, you and Neeko are going to be okay, help is going to be there really soon,” he said, working hard to keep his voice soothing and comforting. 

Daniel thanked God, who he was slowing beginning to believe in again…the one of love, not labels, as he heard the medical staff enter Jack’s room. “See, they’re there, Jack, help is there,” he said, feeling a few tears fall as he was so afraid for Jack and damn this piece of crap car, it couldn’t seem to go as fast as he needed. 

“NO!” Jack’s voice shouted out. 

“Jack…Jack, what’s wrong…Jack!” he shouted in his cell in return, pushing the car even faster. 

“Leave my phone alone,” Jack growled, not to Daniel, but to someone in the room. 

“Jack, Jack, listen to me, I’m coming, Jack…just do as they say…I’ll be there, Jack, just do as they say,” he said over and over again, until another voice came on, a woman’s. 

“Hello?” she said. 

“This is Daniel Jackson,” he said quickly, “who is this and what’s happening with Jack?” 

“Doctor Jackson, this is Julie, Colonel O’Neill is being rushed to the infirmary…it’s too early to say…” she started. 

“Damn it, Julie, what’s wrong?” he demanded, fear getting the better of him. 

He could hear the heavy sigh, “I could be wrong, I pray I’m wrong…but he might be miscarrying…” 

“NO…no,” Daniel said and let his eyes focus more on the road then think, he then heard his name over the phone, “I’ll be there shortly, take care of him,” he said and then closed his cell and returned it to his pocket and focused on driving. 

Daniel was so focused on getting to the mountain that he was at the checkpoint when the guard pointed out the Police officer behind him, lights flashing. Thankfully it was one of the SFs who knew he and Jack were close friends and on the same team, so when he explained that Jack was seriously hurt, the Sergeant agreed to field the officer to the Admin building. It wouldn’t keep Daniel from getting a speeding ticket, possibly a point or two on his license, but he didn’t give a crap about that, he needed to get inside the mountain and now! 

It took ages to get to the infirmary where he saw Teal’c waiting in the designated ‘waiting’ area for SG-1, which meant soon Sam would be there and probably Hammond. “How is he?” he asked, hoping the Jaffa had some news. 

“Janet Fraiser is on her way in. Doctor Warner is with O’Neill now, beyond that I know nothing,” Teal’c replied, but the slight tightness in his voice showed how he too was very concerned for Jack. 

All Daniel could do was pace and try to get a grip on his fear. He was relieved to see Janet arrive, though she didn’t stop to say a word, just rushed by, but she was there and he trusted her to help Jack. Then not long after that Sam arrived and then about ten minutes after her, Hammond joined them. 

“I realize this is not the time, but when things are…calmer, I need to speak to you, Doctor, about speed limits,” Hammond stated, apparently already informed about Daniel’s reckless driving. 

“Yes, sir,” Daniel replied, not really wanting to discuss how he had to listen to Jack suffer and not be able to do a DAMN thing for him. 

The constant ticking of the wall clock was fast becoming the most agonizing sound or lack of, as it was now over an hour since Daniel arrived and there hadn’t been a word about Jack and his condition. He had drank his horrible coffee as did the others, and paced, as did the others, but inside he knew he was the only one that heard Jack’s voice, Jack’s pain in his head. 

The sound of the doors opening to reveal a very tired and weary Janet Fraiser was accepted warily, “Well?” he asked, knowing all were thinking the same thing. 

“It was close, but we managed to stabilize both the Colonel and Neeko…” she looked Daniel in the eye to show how serious it was. “A few minutes longer and I would have had to…” he looked away, not able to say it, but the meaning was clear. 

“What happened, Doctor?” Hammond asked. 

“Sir, we all knew this was high risk. The male body was not designed to hold a placenta, and growing child. Even though Colonel has done his part and gained the much needed fatty tissue…the placenta was beginning to impede several of the other organs, kidneys, intestines, the body began to fight back treating Neeko as an unwanted element. The Colonel’s body started producing high amounts of white blood cells, and forcing it to the placenta and Neeko reacted…it began to weaken and tear….DAMN” she swore, turning slightly, as she was a bit embarrassed at losing her control in front of her commanding officer, but she felt so guilty. 

“Janet?” Sam asked, moving next to her best friend and saw the guilt, “What’s wrong?” 

“I should have caught this sooner…I should have kept up the blood tests schedule not spread it out…” Janet began. 

“Jack bitched until you did, and everything was well and things were going along fine, so don’t beat yourself up over this,” Daniel told her, though he had to admit the darker part of his mind was not believing his own words, in fact was condemning her. Realizing he was on the verge of being patronizing, he changed the subject, “So, what now?” 

“Janet, I heard a baby could be…born at twenty-eight weeks, the Colonel is that far along isn’t he?” Sam asked. 

Janet pulled herself together and faced everyone. “Yes, normally that is true, but Neeko was weakened by the attack on his system, that I seriously doubt he’d survive. He’s got to gain some strength back before I’ll even attempt delivery. If I pull him too soon, he’ll face a very long list of complications, which he may not survive. He and the Colonel are responding well on the medication, though Doctor Warner and I did have to go in and reconnect the placenta.” 

“How’s Jack?” Daniel asked again. 

“He’s still out, he was already being prepped for surgery when I arrived. Doctor Warner told me he informed Jack that he was going to attempt to reconnect the placenta…he…” she let out a breath, as she was very tired and worried. “He’s going to be very delicate in that I’m having him moved to the ICU/Isolation again and he’s going to stay there. If we can keep him calm and his body cooperates and we can get through the next two weeks, then…then I think Neeko will be able to survive outside of the artificial womb, and finish his development in an incubator. I’ve already got a request in for one, specially designed for severely premature infants. It should be here this morning…er…later today,” she corrected as she looked at her watch. 

“You just let me know what you need, Doctor, and you’ll have it,” Hammond stated firmly. 

“I’d like to bring in a specialist, sir. I know you were hesitant, due to the situation, but I’ve handled regular births and only a handful. I was willing to go the distance…still am, but if Neeko is going to make the next two weeks he and the Colonel need someone a little bit more qualified then me…sir,” Janet stated. 

Hammond thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Very well, I’ll have someone on it immediately. I have the file you gave me still on my desk…I was hoping…I’ll see to it, they’re here sometime today.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Janet smiled, feeling a bit relieved to have some help in shouldering this enormous burden. Jack was family and word of Neeko had spread along with the incredible story of Jack’s journey home, and everyone was waiting in anticipation of Neeko’s arrival; especially now that word was out that Jack was keeping him. It would crush everyone, particularly Jack, if the baby didn’t make it this close to the finish line. 

“Can I see him? I promised him I would be there for him,” Daniel said, wanting to be with Jack and not in the hall. 

“The nurse will come and get you once he’s settled,” Janet replied knowingly. “I suggest you let everyone else have a minute before you set up your vigil,” she added. She then looked at all of them seriously, “He needs to remain calm and relaxed….this is VITAL, and laying down…on his side, right side preferred. No exceptions to the rules,” she added, as she knew the men and women before her, would indulge Jack when she wasn’t looking, and most times she didn’t mind. “I’m sure once he understands what is at stake he’ll cooperate, but until I can explain it, in case he wakes up sooner,” she looked at Daniel. 

“I understand,” he said and saw the burden and fear in Janet’s eyes and regretted even thinking of blaming her, for it was clear how much she cared and wanted this to happen as they all did, perhaps a bit more as she was a healer. 

After a few minutes the nurse came, and after a reassurance visit for the others, Daniel was there in his chair, holding Jack’s hand again, and was afraid. He looked so pale and he hated to admit it, but at the moment he did look old and worn out. “I’ve seen you worn,” he said softly, his thumb rubbing over Jack’s wrist. Sadly he had, and not that long ago either. “You and Neeko will be fine…he’s a tough kid…he’s an O’Neill now, which makes him even tougher,” he added, not sure if any of this was making a difference but he found he needed to say it. “I love you, Jack,” he added, just needing to say it, and kissed Jack’s hand, glad for the privacy he had at the moment. He also closed his eyes and found himself praying with all his might, that Jack and Neeko would be well. He knew he’d practically always been an atheist, but there had been times when nothing short of a Creator or force more good than an Ascended, could have done and not be scoffed off as a coincidence. He wasn’t sure, but he had the impression that he knew more about this when ascended…but regardless. He was willing to try, open his heart and believe in a force of love, for if love couldn’t conquer all…what could? 

*******************

As Daniel sat his vigil for the third day, Janet having opted to keep Jack lightly sedated, he’d been asleep all this time, he mentally reminded himself this was not a step backward, but forward; as he sat in his gown and mask, just like in the beginning. He hated the feel of rubber under his fingers as the held Jack’s hands, but germs were the enemy along with time and he had to do his best to fight them as well. 

Seeing Jack’s head move slightly was a sign that Jack was waking up and perhaps come around fully, the last sedative many hours ago. Daniel pressed the call button, having promised to let someone know if Jack started to wake. He then stood up, keeping one hand clasped with Jack’s right and using his free hand to caress his hair, “Come on, Jack, time to wake up,” he softly encouraged. His own heart did a huge flutter when he was able to once more see into the amber pools that reflected the soul he cherished beyond all things. “Hey,” he greeted warmly, slowly removing the oxygen mask, as it was only there to help increase the oxygen in his blood for Neeko, Jack could breathe fine without it. 

Daniel knew Jack’s throat and mouth would be dry, so he carefully gathered two small ice chips on a spoon and slipped them into his mouth, as Jack was propped up with pillows and such to keep him laying on his right side and would remain so for some time, alternating when the doctor deemed it necessary. “Take it easy, you’re okay…Neeko is okay,” he said, anticipating Jack’s questions, seeing them in his eyes. He then took the hand he was holding and moved it so Jack could feel for himself that Neeko was still with him and well. “See, he’s okay,” Daniel repeated, then got two more ice chips, and after a few repeats of the tiny amount, he put the cup aside as Janet entered, having to also get masked and gowned. 

“Glad to see you with us again, Colonel,” Janet greeted warmly, her eyes scanning not only the monitors but also Jack himself to see if there was any sign of pain. 

“Wh…what…?” Jack’s throat was still dry and he was still thirsty. He gestured to his mouth and was glad that Daniel continued with the ice chips, though he really wanted water. 

“Colonel, I need you to listen to me,” Janet said seriously and was glad to see Jack was paying full attention to her. “It was close, the placenta was ripping away, but we managed to reattach it…” seeing Jack was going to speak she held up a gloved hand and halted him. “There is a lot more, sir. Let me explain it all and then you can ask me questions, okay?” Seeing the slight nod yes, Janet went on and explained about what happened, how his body was rejecting the ‘intruder’ and that was what caused the weakening of the placenta and Neeko himself. “If we can get him to thirty weeks, I think he stands a really good chance of surviving outside of the womb on his own. I’m administering steroids to help promote his lung development,” she explained. “And if you noticed the isolation protocols, it’s because the medication I’m giving you is designed to lower your white blood cell count, thus making you more vulnerable to infections and germs, which you are in no condition to fight, sir. So, along with these protocols, you’re also going to have to remain on your side for the duration of the next two weeks. There can’t be any pressure on the womb or the placenta, physically or emotionally, which is why you have to remain calm. I can administer a light sedative if you need it, but you have enough drugs in your system as it is, and I would rather not do so if it can be avoided,” she finished. “Do you have any questions, sir?” 

Jack was silent for a long time, then after a few more moments, looked Janet in the eye, “Odds?” was all he asked. 

Janet was anticipating this and gave a warm smile, though her masked covered her face, it showed in her eyes. “Neeko is weak but has been getting stronger every day, sir. So, if we stick to the plan, I’m feeling we’ve got an 80/20 in favor chance, sir. But I know remaining still and on your side is going to be challenging…” she began. 

“Piece of cake,” Jack muttered, his voice returning, turning his head slightly to see Daniel smiling at him. He then reached out to the hand that was next to his and squeezed it. 

Daniel and Janet chuckled, glad to see Jack’s humor in gear and his determination, for though they knew the man was more restless than a Mexican jumping bean at times, he had also shown great fortitude and self-discipline over the years, when called for. “Well, not to worry, we’ll find a way to keep you busy, and you can be lifted upwards a little so you can drink and eat, though…soft foods, we can’t have you chocking,” Daniel explained. 

“Speaking of, I’m hungry,” Jack said, looking at Janet, who was finishing her exam. 

“I’ll get you something, Colonel, you just relax,” she smiled and then exited. 

Daniel was a bit surprised to see some fear creep into Jack’s eyes as he looked at him, “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he replied, wanting to promise, but he knew not to make such things he couldn’t himself keep. “You want a book or something?” 

“In my room, under the mattress, I have a few magazines…” Jack said. 

“Hey, I’m not going to bring you Playboy magazines,” Daniel hissed, a bit annoyed that Jack would ask for such a thing. 

“It’s NOT Playboy,” Jack hissed back, “I wouldn’t hide those…it’s…” he waved Daniel closer with his free hand. As soon as Daniel was in whispering range, “It’s baby magazines,” Jack told him. 

Daniel blinked a few seconds, and then looked at Jack to see if he was joking, but he looked rather serious. “Baby magazines?” he asked, half wanting to laugh the other not believing how Jack was acting over them. 

“Hey, I may have been a father before, but ‘I’ have never raised a baby before. Sara did all that, while I was in and out. Besides, there are a LOT of good tips in them, and well, lets face it, I’m a bit behind the times so…” he began to shrug, but then froze. 

It took a second to understand why Jack froze, then grinned, and without thinking reached out and squeezed Jack’s shoulder and rubbed it until the muscles relaxed. “You can move, you just need to remain calm, relaxed and no bending or laying on your back. I’m afraid that means bed pans…but…” 

“It’s okay,” Jack said softly, closing his eyes, a mix of guilt and weariness coming over him. 

“Jack?” Daniel asked, seeing the emotional battle in Jack’s face, knowing the man was trying hard to suppress it. 

“This is my fault,” Jack finally confessed, not meeting Daniel’s eyes. 

“No, Jack,” Daniel began. 

“Yes, Daniel,” Jack suddenly snapped, finally meeting his eyes, “it is.” Jack licked his lips, as they were still dry. “I climbed the hatchway,” he muttered, again looking away, feeling guilty. 

“The…hatchway?” Daniel asked, for he knew that was one hell of a climb when fully fit, but pregnant? 

Jack raised both his hands and covered his face, trying to suppress the build up of emotions by wiping his face. “Yeah, I climbed the….fucking…hatchway,” he growled. 

Daniel could see Jack’s blood pressure was rising along with his heart beat, “Jack, please you need to stay calm,” he said, but also could see Jack was not listening, as he was caught up in his guilt. 

“Then I walked half-way down the mountain…through the stadium and then up and down those fucking steps, over and over again as I had to fucking pee…” he snapped, glaring at Daniel as if daring him to say it wasn’t his fault. 

Janet had explained in detail what numbers were good and which ones were bad if too low or two high and Jack’s numbers had just hit the base too high. Seeing a few stray tears running down Jack’s face and the emotional pain in his eyes, he knew Jack was fighting the volcano of guilt and fear, and Daniel needed to head that off and put a stop to it quick. Unable to think of anything else to distract Jack from this emotional explosion that could have dire consequences he plunged ahead and did what he was sure to get Jack’s attention…he kissed him! 

Leaning back slowly, as Jack’s lips, though dry, still felt heavenly. Daniel opened his eyes and saw Jack had his eyes still closed his lips slightly parted and it was very tempting to lean back in and kiss him again, but he resisted. Once he saw Jack’s eyes open, he began speaking while he had a chance. “Though we didn’t know how you got out, we had our suspicions. Janet and I discussed this in GREAT detail, Jack, while you slept. She and Doctor Rosenberg, who you’ll meet soon enough, he’s a Neonatal specialist, agreed this was NOT from any of your physical activities. This happened as your body began to reject the foreign substance in it…i.e. Neeko, JUST as Janet said might happen. So this was NOT your fault, okay?” he asked. 

Seeing Jack was still only staring at him, he asked again, “Okay? You understand?” 

“Not my fault,” Jack said, his voice a tad distant as he was staring at Daniel, then slowly he grinned. “Daniel, promise me two things?” 

“If I can, I will.” 

“One, when this is over…when Neeko is born, you and I will talk about what just happened?” 

Daniel looked at Jack and didn’t see rage, but he did see he was serious, “Okay, Jack I promise. What is the second thing?” he asked, almost dreading finding out. 

“That you do that again when we’re done,” Jack replied, and then gave a small grin. 

Before more could be said on the matter, Janet entered, along with Sam and Teal’c, all decked out in their masks, and gowns and gloves. “Here you go, sir,” Janet said, and with the aide of Daniel they carefully positioned Jack at a slight angle so he could drink and chew solid foods in small bites, while he listened to Sam explain their plan on how they were going to keep Jack ‘occupied’ during the two week interment he was facing for the sake of his son. He then met Doctor Rosenberg, a nice older man, who was beyond fascinated at Jack’s ‘achievement’, but was very positive and confident that in two weeks Jack would be laying eyes on his son for the very first time. 

All awhile, as folks chatted at him, Jack used his left hand to drink his nutritional milk shake, and held Daniel’s hand with his right, just a bit out of sight of the group, which was perfectly fine as far as Daniel was concerned. It was the first time that Daniel began to have hope for more than a friendship between him and the man he loved. 

************

“Kangaroo Care has been studied in depth since 1983 when neonatologists Edgar Rey and Hector Martinez first implemented it in Bogota, Columbia. Kangaroo Care consists of placing a diaper clad premature baby in an upright position on a parent's bare chest - tummy to tummy, in between the breasts. The baby's head is turned so that the ear is above the parent's heart. Due to lack of power and reliable equipment, Kangaroo Care was found to be an inexpensive and very beneficial experience to babies in Bogota. The mortality rate fell from 70 % to 30 %…” Daniel was reading, and then looked over his shoulder to notice Jack wasn’t really paying attention to the article HE had insisted Daniel read to him. “Jack?” 

Jack shifted very slightly and looked at Daniel, realizing his mind was a million miles away, “Sorry,” he said with a small grin. “What were you saying?” 

Daniel put the information pamphlet Doctor Rosenberg gave them to explain part of the care plan they were developing for Neeko when he was born. “Are you in pain?” Daniel asked, for not that long ago, Jack got his steroid shot, and it had to be administered in the hip and was extremely painful, and Jack had the added bonus of bruising on top of it. Both hips were in poor condition, but his left was the worst as that was the one most available, since Doctor Rosenberg insisted Jack remain on his right side most of the time, slowly shifting only to prevent bed sores. To everyone’s surprise, well those that knew Jack, he never once bitched about it or the fact he had to remain bed bound. 

“No more than normal,” Jack replied, smiling a bit more, so Daniel didn’t worry about him. “Was just thinking.” 

Daniel shifted closer and patted Jack’s hand, and was a bit surprised when Jack grabbed it and held it. Though Jack would let Daniel hold his hand from time to time, especially during the shots, he never initiated it. “Jack?” 

“You know, I just realized I didn’t keep my promise,” Jack said suddenly, his eyes on the gloved fingers in his left hand. He looked up to see Daniel didn’t know what he was talking about. “Do you remember Kynthia?” he asked. 

“You mean the woman from Argos where you ate the wedding cake, unbeknownst to you, and were technically married to for a short bit, and aged to almost a hundred…yeah, I remember her, why?” Daniel asked, recalling the woman that had almost killed Jack, though innocently, due to the nanites in her blood, which promoted aging because some stupid Goa’uld wanted to shorten their life spans to experiment with human development. 

“I remember we were talking just before I left, and I told her I would cherish all my days, my…thousands of days,” Jack smiled, his eyes a bit distant as he was remembering something fondly, then returned his gaze to Daniel, the smile slipping. “I didn’t do that,” he said softly. “For awhile I did, but after all the…crap started to take its toll,” he shook his head and sighed. “I stopped and started to shut down again…perhaps not as bad as it had been before, but…” 

“Jack, where is all this going?” Daniel asked, seeing Jack was struggling to make a point and was taking the long route to get there. 

Jack moved his hand up from his hand to his arm, so he could feel the heat better through the gown than the rubber gloves and caressed it slowly. “I…you love me,” he suddenly said bluntly. 

Daniel was a stunned, for even if Jack had seem okay with the kiss they shared almost two weeks ago, nothing more was said on the matter, and he didn’t expect Jack to be so…open about it, when and if he did. “Ah…” he found for a moment he no longer could meet Jack’s eyes, for he had been feeling so mixed and torn over his love for Jack over the years, he was still unable to comprehend that perhaps, Jack might feel something for him. 

“How long?” Jack asked, and squeezed his arm gently. 

“I…I’m not sure, awhile,” Daniel said honestly. “I think it might have started over the years we were looking for Sha’re, but…well, it was much later that it finally occurred to me what was happening…” 

“Is that part of why you pulled away?” Jack asked sincerely. “I know my part in why we started to grow so distant just before…you left.” Jack swallowed hard, as even know, recalling Daniel’s death and ascension brought him heartache. “I was finding it hard to let anyone in…easer to shut it all off…” Jack sighed. 

“I think perhaps that was part of it, though I was furious with your pulling away, then the whole military aspect and unrequited love…yadda, yadda,” he smirked. Then finally Daniel met Jack’s gaze, “After I descended, the feelings came back before the understanding, and though I…couldn’t act on them, they were there…stronger than before I think…Jack…?”

“I love you too,” Jack whispered, his eyes moist and warm and loving. 

The two men stared at each other, their eyes expressing what their words could not, and then Daniel laughed, “Now I know why you wanted to wait,” he said, feeling a stray tear fall, be it from joy or laughter he didn’t care. 

“Oh, and why is that?” Jack asked, chuckling, though not truly following Daniel’s comment. 

“Because I so want to kiss you right now, and if Janet walked in, she’d have a cow.” 

Jack grinned ear-to-ear, “Rain check?” he asked, and saw it was an assured thing by the love on his friend’s face. 

“Jack, can I ask…” 

“In the car, on the way back from the hockey game,” Jack replied knowingly. Seeing Daniel’s puzzled look, “It’s when I first really noticed you loved me…it got me thinking. And believe me, I’ve had a LOT of time to think….I know, dangerous for me,” he said, cutting off the quip before it could be said. Then his eyes softened, “I came to realize that when I wanted to feel…anything, I went to you, Danny. Hell, even on that mud pit of a planet, all I wanted was two people…Janet because I knew I was sick and she’s the best…and you. You were…safe…” Jack looked away, not use to expressing himself like this in a long time, “home,” he finally added. 

Feeling Daniel’s fingers through his hair, he looked up and once again saw all that love beaming in Daniel’s sky blue eyes. “I never…but I want too, Danny. I want to be with you. I want….” He swallowed hard, finding the words sticking in his throat. 

“What, Jack. What do you want?” Daniel asked softly, his own heart beating rapidly. 

“I want us to be a family,” Jack whispered, almost fearing that if he spoke too loudly everything would come crashing in. He felt Daniel’s fingers go still and he dared to look at the man he loved and saw shock, “You don’t have to…” he began, but to his own surprise, Daniel was kissing him, though it wasn’t the same with the cloth mask in-between their lips he could still feel the love and warmth of them and closed his eyes and savored it. When he opened his eyes, the warmth slowly cooling as Daniel had pulled away, he looked up to see tears falling down Daniel’s cheeks. “Danny?” 

“I love you, Jack, and there is no question I love Neeko, so I would…love to be a part of your family,” he stated honestly, bringing Jack’s hand up to his cheek and resting his face into it, then once again he laughed. 

“You know, if you’re going to laugh, which I think is wonderful, you need to do it more,” Jack grinned, “but you’re going to have to share the joke, okay? It’s only fair,” Jack added, giving a tiny fake pout. 

“Sorry, I was just…well…” Daniel had that unsure look again. 

“Danny, we just agreed to be partners…lovers, and were already friends. There is NOTHING, you can’t tell me. Trust me,” Jack said, as he let his fingers caress Daniel’s cheek, where they were still being held. 

Daniel nodded, “It’s just…I was thinking I just got proposed to and I can’t tell anyone…silly…” he shook his head. 

“No…not silly, and you’re right, I did in essence propose, and if this country wasn’t so damn backwards, I’d have a minister, rabbi, judge in here ASAP and marry you…that’s how much I realize I love you…need you in my life, Danny. But as far as telling folks…go ahead, because I’m retired and I don’t plan on hiding our family. If folks have a problem with it, they can kiss my bony…er…now fat ass,” he replied firmly. 

Daniel laughed fully, moved and touched deeply by Jack’s passion and sincerity. “Your ass is not fat,” he replied just as firmly. 

“Daniel, I’ve gained over forty pounds, that’s not my butt,” Jack said as he pointed to his rear end. “That’s big and it’s going to take me forever to work it off…crap, I’ve never been this heavy…” 

“You’ve never had a baby before either,” Daniel countered warmly, feeling on top of the world. 

“Point…but still,” Jack whined playfully. 

Janet and Doctor Rosenberg entered shortly after that moment, and saw that everyone was in good spirits. “Glad to see you feeling better, Colonel,” she greeted. 

“Doc…Doc,” Jack greeted with a mischievous smirk. Then his eye went serious, “Hey, I had my shot already,” he said, the first time he ever complained about it. 

Janet laughed, “Yes you did, and I’m not here to give you another one. I’m here to tell you, we got all the test results in and both Doctor Rosenberg and I agree…it’s time,” she grinned. 

“Time?” Jack and Daniel asked as one. 

“Yes, we both agree, that young Neeko will be able to survive outside of the womb and thus is ready to be born,” Doctor Rosenberg clarified. 

“Already? Today?” Jack asked, sounding a touch panicked. 

Janet gave a sympathetic smile, as she’d seen many women suddenly fearful of finally having the unseen child in their arms. “Yes, Colonel, he’s ready and we don’t think your body can handle much more. But we’re scheduling the C-section tomorrow along with the operation to follow…” 

“Operation?” Daniel asked with concern. 

“After Neeko is safely delivered, I’m going to remove all that Doctor Kereck did. I don’t want any future possibilities that the Colonel’s body will reject any of it again or cause other problems if it didn’t biodegrade properly if left,” Janet explained. 

“I don’t know,” Jack replied, looking apprehensive. 

“Don’t know?” Daniel asked, wondering why Jack was not thrilled at the news. 

“I mean, I haven’t really had a chance to make preparations, I…” Jack replied, suddenly feeling panicked about being responsible for a newborn baby. He looked up in time to see Daniel exchange a look with Janet, who nodded. “What?”

“It was going to be a surprise, but in order to alleviate your concerns, it’s already taken care of, Jack,” Daniel told him. 

“Taken care of?” Jack asked, not following. 

“A lot of us got together, and I don’t mean SG-1 and it’s normal extended family,” Daniel grinned, looking at Janet. “But many of the others on base that know…” 

“They know?” Jack asked, for some reason never figured that they did. 

“Jack…” Daniel said knowingly, as Jack knew the SGC was a tight-knit family and something like this was bound to get out. “Everyone is thrilled, they contributed not only to the list of needed clothes and items, but some even helped Sam, Teal’c and the rest of us transform the spare room into a nursery. You’re going to love it, Jack, I promise,” Daniel grinned, feeling proud of his extended family at the moment. 

Jack was quiet for a long time, so long that both doctors and Daniel began to worry, but then Jack smiled and had that mischievous look again, “Does this mean it’s too late for me to get into the baby pool that I know Siler is running?” 

Everyone laughed, and Janet patted him warmly on the shoulder, “I’m afraid so, Colonel. But if it’s any consolation, half goes to you and Neeko,” she beamed. “So, unless there are any ‘real’ complaints, I’m scheduling the C-section at 1000 hrs tomorrow morning, and no, I didn’t consult Sergeant Siler on the time, sir. It just seemed like the best time for everyone concerned.”

The four of them talked for a little bit longer, and then Janet and Doctor Rosenberg left, once more leaving Daniel and Jack alone. “You okay, Jack?” Daniel asked, again seeing a slight shadow cross his love’s eyes. 

“I’m going to be a father again,” Jack said in quiet awe. 

Daniel chuckled, “Yes, Jack, you are, and you’re going to be a terrific one,” he promised. 

“How come you’re not all nervous?” Jack asked with a bit of resentment that Daniel was so calm. 

“Janet’s a good doctor, and Doctor Rosenberg is the best in his field, I know you and Neeko are in good hands,” Daniel explained. 

It took a moment, but Jack suddenly realized something, “Oh, so the fact that you’re about to become a father too, doesn’t worry you at all?” he asked impishly. 

“Father…?” Daniel asked, then as if hit by a brick wall, he recalled their conversation earlier and how he had agreed to be Jack’s partner, part of the family, lover and…father! 

“You okay there, Danny? You’re looking a bit pale?” Jack asked, but the twinkling in his eyes showed he was enjoying Daniel’s discomfort. 

“Not funny, Jack…I don’t know anything about being a father…I…” he stopped his rant as he noticed Jack was laughing. “Jack…” 

“Danny, don’t worry, you’ll make a wonderful father. If you can take care of me at my worst, then you can certainly take care of a baby. Besides, the one thing Sara told me, long ago, when I was first confronted with Charlie as a tiny baby, placed in my arms, was, like children, we grow as a parent. Plus, you won’t be alone, I’ll be there…we’re going to be a family…right?” he asked, his expression joyful, but there was just a touch of concern in his eyes that Daniel realized he didn’t like. 

“Right,” Daniel said confidently, and once more placed a mask covered kiss on Jack’s lips. “You better get some rest, we’re having a big day tomorrow,” he then said, sitting back and caressing Jack’s hair, for once not feeling guilty as he did so. 

“You’re going to need some rest too,” Jack replied, feeling relaxed by Daniel’s tender ministrations. 

“I will, once I’m sure you’re asleep…promise,” Daniel said, knowing Jack’s concern for him. “Now, close your eyes, I’ll be here until you fall asleep and I’ll be here for you in the morning,” he added and as Jack closed his eyes, his lashes kissing his cheeks, Daniel’s heart ached, but this time from the abundance of joy it was feeling, and watched over Jack until he was sure Jack was asleep, before heading out to get some reset himself. 

****************

Daniel was exhausted, but he was so elated, that it countered the weariness so he didn’t really notice it. The image of a tiny baby boy being laid to rest on Jack’s chest, as they cut the umbilical cord, was still vivid in his mind, as were the tears of joy that flowed freely down Jack’s cheeks as he gently touched the dark fuzz on top of his son’s head for the very first time. 

Neeko had only cried a little bit, but Doctor Rosenberg said that was normal, and then whisked Neeko away to make sure he was okay. His preliminary report just before Janet put Jack under for the rest of the operation was that Neeko was breathing well on his own, but he was severely underweight, three pounds…so small. But Rosenberg was confident that they’d be able to put the weight on in no time, and so Jack went under feeling confident too. 

That had been three hours ago, and Jack was still unconscious, and Janet had told him that she had expected he would need the added rest to recover, but the operation was a success, and that Jack would be pleased that he wouldn’t have to lose as much weight as he had been fearing, so much of it incorporated into the artificial ‘womb’ for a lack of a better word, which was now gone. But he was a bit concerned why he had been called back to the infirmary not long after Janet had told him to go get some rest. 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked as he entered the still sectioned off part of the infirmary and saw some concern on Doctor Rosenberg’s face. “What’s wrong with Neeko?” 

“He is fine, but he has not taken to the feeding as we had hoped,” Rosenberg replied. “Since Colonel O’Neill is not able, and he has named you guardian, we would appreciate it if you could try to feed him, the way I explained to the Colonel,” he added. 

Janet saw the nervousness on Daniel’s face, “We’ll help you, and this would be a good time for you to bond with him,” she smiled knowingly. 

Daniel should have known, little got passed that woman. He nodded and followed to where they where keeping Neeko’s incubator until Jack was awake, then it would be moved into his room, per his request. He saw a rocking chair, pillows and a blanket lying open on the back. Since he didn’t have a button up, just a his BDU T-shirt, he removed it and sat in the chair as directed by Janet, and took deep calming breaths as he watched them removed Neeko and then carefully place him on his chest, as he reclined back, then he and Neeko were wrapped up, to keep both warm and Daniel was given the small bottle and given feeding instructions. 

“We’re near by if you need us,” Janet said in a whisper, the room with its dim lights and quiet, designed not to over stimulate the newborn, and then departed.

Daniel was almost paralyzed, not only was Neeko so small, but he was holding Jack’s son…JACK’S SON…HIS SON, and felt tears chocking him, though he didn’t let them shed. Carefully he ran a finger up the tiny arm, and like Jack caress the dark hair and smiled at how soft it was. “Hey,” he whispered, realizing this was the first time he’d ever spoken to the baby. He knew Jack spoke to Neeko all the time, but Daniel didn’t, and now he was holding him. 

Slowly, Daniel began to caress Neeko, his hair, his back, his arms and legs, making sure he was warm, trying to tease his lips with the bottle, but Neeko didn’t seem to be interested in it. “Come on, Neeko, your mother and father went through a lot to bring you in this world…they loved you very much. You can’t give up on them, not now. You’re finally here, where so many more can love you…I love you,” Daniel said softly, shifting Neeko just enough so he could reach down and place a tender kiss on the baby boy’s head. “And I promise, just like Jack, I’m going to look after you and be there for you, so long as it’s in my power, we’re both be here for you, Neeko. But we need you to eat. Jack wants to take you home so badly…teach you to walk, run, play sports. I’ll teach you to read, write,” he laughed. “You have so many people wanting to be there for you, but none of them can eat for you…” he said, once more trying the nipple of the bottle on Neeko’s lips and was amazed as the baby shifted slightly and accepted it and started to eat. Daniel grinned, and felt a small tear fall down his own face, “So much like your father, stubborn to the end and making us fuss so you can get a bit of attention,” he chuckled. He then leaned down and kissed Neeko again, “Never change.” 

Daniel had fed Neeko twice more and never did get a chance to rest as he celebrated with everyone else on base at the birth of Neeko or as Janet announced, per Jack’s permission, Nicholas O’Neill. Daniel had even filled out the birth certificate with Janet and noticed the middle name was Omi and knew it was for Neeko’s mother, Jack’s way of making sure she was never forgotten. He suggested that under the mother it read J. O’Neill and under the father Jonathan O’Neill, and let the bureaucrats eat their hearts out later over the oversight of a full name…not that it would matter in the long run. This was done for legal reasons, so there was no paper trail linking Neeko to anyone but Jack, and thus giving Neeko full citizenship as promised by President Hayes. As far as the outside would be concerned and Neeko until he was old enough to know the truth, his mother died in childbirth, and Jack was just his father. 

Because Neeko needed to gain weight, he needed frequent feedings, once more Daniel was feeding him, burping him, and feeding him some more and didn’t know he fell asleep, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful brown eyes looking at him with such love it was almost painful. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Jack said, shifting in his wheelchair, looking a hundred times better. He then gently reached out and caressed Neeko’s cheek. “You two look good together,” he smiled lovingly. 

Daniel felt his face blush, but didn’t mind. “You’re looking well, how you feeling?” 

“Good. Janet had managed to get a few of those healing wands from the…you know who, and kept one. I’m going to have to refrain from calling her Napoleon so much,” he joked. “She said another night and I can go home…though it’s going to be awhile before Neeko can go home,” Jack explained. 

“Oh, hey, do you…” Daniel nodded at Neeko on his chest. 

“No…I’ll get his morning feeding…he looks comfortable there,” Jack said, once more caressing Neeko’s cheek, this time letting his finger slip and he caressed Daniel’s chest down to his stomach, sharing a heated gaze with his soon to be lover. 

Doctor Rosenberg entered, putting an end to the moment as Jack sat back and relaxed in his chair. “Thanks again, Doc,” Jack said sincerely. 

“Very much my pleasure, Colonel,” the doctor said, gently reaching out to take Neeko from Daniel and letting Jack hold him briefly while he got the incubator ready, then placed the small baby back inside. “He’s doing well, gentlemen. He’s strong and now he’s eating, it’s just a matter of time and soon he’ll be able to maintain his own body temperature and be well enough to go home…you did good, Colonel,” the slightly older man beamed. 

“I can’t take much of the credit, Doc. I never met his real father, but his mother was something special…I just helped him along,” Jack replied. 

Daniel reached out without hesitation and grasped Jack’s hand, “Don’t do that,” he scolded. “Don’t put down your part in brining Neeko into this world. You carried him and protected him, and brought him into this world. You are both his mother and father too, Jack, don’t you forget it.” 

“I do not know the others, Colonel, but I would agree with Doctor Jackson. This little boy would not be here if not for you, so I say again, you did good, Colonel. Now, you both need rest, and I will bring Neeko’s incubator to your room as agreed and get you used to AM feedings,” he chuckled. “We will then work out a schedule with you both and some of the nurses as I want you to spend some time at home in preparation of Neeko’s homecoming…some alone time is good, and I insist,” the doctor ordered, then with a nod, an orderly came to take Jack back to his room. 

“I got it,” Daniel jumped in, after putting his shirt back on, and with a nod to Doctor Rosenberg took hold of the wheelchair and started to take him back to his room. 

“How come I haven’t seen anyone but the docs and you? I mean, you said they all…well…” Jack hesitated, not liking how he sounded.

“Ah, that’s because Janet has made it easier to get into Fort Knox than to get to see you. Remember, your white blood cell count was down, and though you’ve been off the medication for a while, she said it would be a day or two before you would be able to be around regular folks again. She said since I’ve practically lived here, I could forgo the nine-yards,” he said, glad of not having to be so covered around Jack. “Jacob came to visit and met with Hammond and the others and Janet flat out refused to let them in here afterwards, even refused to meet up with them, as she couldn’t be sure they were not carriers of something and wasn’t going to take the risk…so, they’re waiting for your release, though I can tell you, they celebrated hard,” he grinned. 

“That doesn’t make sense, you were with them, and here you are now,” Jack gestured to Daniel in his T-shirt and pants, no gown or gloves or mask. “But they can’t?” 

Daniel shrugged. “I can ask Janet why if you really like, but I only saw them for a few minutes today, so I guess she still feels confident that I’m safe. Trust me, Jack, they want to see you and Neeko,” he grinned. 

“I’m nervous,” Jack then suddenly said. 

“Jack, we already talked, you’re going to be a great dad,” Daniel grinned. 

“I meant…about…you know,” Jack mumbled, then reached up and laid a soft cress on Daniel’s hand, before returning his hand into his lap. 

It took a moment to realize what Jack was saying and then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be. Nothing is going to happen that you don’t want…ever, I promise. You’re giving more than I ever really dreamed of, Jack, the rest is all icing on the cake as you would put it. I’ve got the man I love, loving me back, a son…a family…no…no worries, Jack, I’m more than satisfied,” Daniel told him truthfully. 

“Thank you, Danny,” Jack replied, once more reaching up and grasping Daniel’s hand and relaxed, knowing all was going to be well. 

 

****Epilogue****

“Colonel O’Neill!” 

Jack was home, as was Daniel and their son. He’d been told that he’d been officially over seas, thus explaining his being away so long. He waved at his next door neighbor as he and his wife, also just returning from the grocery store as it appeared came over. “You’re looking well,” Jason Tremble said as he shook Jack’s hand. 

“I’m doing well, Jas, Emily,” he greeted. “You both remember Daniel,” he said, letting Daniel distract the couple as he moved and opened the back door to his truck and removed the baby carrier/ car seat. “And this is my son…Nicholas…” 

Emily gasped, “Your son…I didn’t know you remarried…what…” but she was hushed by Jason who saw some grief on Jack’s face. 

“His mother died in childbirth,” Jack explained, not having to fake his grief for Omi. He then used his popular imitation of a clam to deal with the rest. “He was premature, but today he was finally able to come home,” Jack grinned warmly, letting them see the beautiful little baby boy, whose hair was lighting with each passing day, to almost a sandy blond, much like Jack’s used to be. 

“I’m happy for your son, Jack,” Jason said, unsure what more to say. 

“Me too. If you need any help, just ask,” Emily offered and after a second, made an excuse of their groceries to depart. 

“Well, that was…awkward,” Daniel said as they moved in to the house, taking notice of how nervous Jack was. “It’s going to be okay, we’re in this together, remember?” 

Jack nodded as he opened his front door, seeing only a small pile of letters on his floor, recalling how Daniel, Sam and Teal’c were taking care of his place all awhile he was ‘laid up’. “I know,” he said and let Daniel pick up the mail as he moved forward to nursery that had more than met with his approval to get his son settled. 

Daniel came in moments later, seeing Jack taking care of things and noticed something different on the door. “Jack…why is Neeko’s name spelled different on the door?” for they had gotten little letters to mark the nursery door. 

“I took your advice when thinking of how to explain Neeko as his ‘nickname’ so I changed the spelling to N.I.K.O…Niko. It can be explained a lot easer. Nicholas is Nick or NIK if one pushes it, and O for O’Neill or O his middle initial…” he shrugged. 

“Clever,” Daniel nodded, “So that’s why you chose Nicholas for is name.” 

“No,” Jack said as he got Niko changed and tucked safely in his crib, the baby monitor on, and turned back to face his love and moved passed him and turned purposefully to his right toward the master bed room. 

Daniel was puzzled, and left the few items they brought with them, since the rest was already here, in the nursery and followed Jack. “What do you mean, no? Then why…” 

“Daniel Nicholas Jackson, love of my life, father of my son, and part of my soul, why do YOU think I chose Nicholas as the obvious name for OUR son?” Jack said as he kicked off his shoes, an impish look in his dark eyes. Then he walked toward Daniel and wrapped him in his arms. “I know that was rather sappy of me, but I had to say it just once,” he chuckled, and then got serious. “I love you, asked you to share my life…be father to Niko…as far as I’m concerned, you are my husband, and I’m yours…we just have to make it official between us.” 

“Jack?” Daniel asked, still too choked up for words. 

“Make love to me, Danny.” 

There was only a heart beat of hesitation on Daniel’s behalf, before Jack felt his soft warm lips descend upon his once again, and Daniel’s delicate fingers caressing down his chest, slowly teasing him and setting his skin a fire at the same time, as he slowly started to remove his shirt, so their skin was no longer hindered from one another. Jack wasn’t completely idle, though he was letting Daniel call the shots, he too wanted to know Daniel’s skin against his own, and aided in Daniel’s shirt finding itself across the room, as they both blindly made their way to the bed, Daniels shoes also being lost in the trek.

Jack felt the firm strong muscles along Daniel’s back and along his arms, as his fingers caressed his skin, taking in the smoothness, the softness, and how Daniel’s muscles would ripple in their movement, as delicate fingers were now caressing his chest, lightly touching his nipples, teasing them into hardness; while moist firm lips drifted from his lips down his jaw to the side of his neck, gently sucking and nipping…marking…claiming. A soft moan escaped his lips and felt Daniel’s body shiver in response to his sound. 

Jack caressed Daniel’s chest, feeling the smoothness and the hardness as well as the delicate curves and the hard pebbles of his nipples and the dips of his ribs as his fingers moved downward to the softer but still firm stomach while his legs were caressing Daniel’s slim but strong thighs. 

Jack recaptured Daniel’s mouth, tasted deeply the warmth and savored the sweetness that was pure Daniel. He then shifted his lips and tongue and tasted Daniel’s skin, finding it tangy, spicy, just like the soul within and deliciously addicting as he kissed, licked and sucked on Daniel’s skin, his soft long neck, eliciting soft moans of desire from Daniel’s lips. “I love you, Danny,” his whispered, biting just hard enough to mark Daniel’s neck…claiming his husband, for regardless of government acknowledgment, that was who he was to him. “Mine,” he growled under his breath. 

“Yes,” Daniel shouted in response, feeling the pleasant pain of being marked by his lover, his mate. Daniel then retook Jack’s mouth with a renewed passion, as if his intention was to breathe, suck, and lick Jack to pieces. 

It was only moments later when Jack felt his pants were too tight as they were being removed skillfully while moist lips trailed down his stomach, and then a tongue lazily licking his hip bone as his pants joined Daniel’s somewhere in the room. Then he could feel the moist heat making it’s way slowly, painfully slow toward his shaft that was now weeping with need of his lover’s touch. “Please, Daniel,” he begged softly. 

“You don’t have to beg, my love,” Daniel whispered, “I will always try to give you what you need,” he said, then took Jack’s full length, which was a huge mouthful plus some, in his mouth, and started licking and sucking, tasting his lover’s essence. 

Jack felt like he was flying, his body had never felt this good, not with a woman…never…and he knew why; he was being made love too by his husband…his soul mate…his Danny, and he felt it on every level. “Oh, DANNY, yes,” he cried out with pleasure. 

Daniel couldn’t get enough of Jack’s essence, he had wanted it for so long, he felt like a starving man offered not only food, but his most favorite, and he indulged himself. Then he felt strong fingers in his hair, gently pushing away… he stopped, hoping Jack was okay, “Jack?” he asked, the question in his tone more than his words. 

“I’m fine, I just…I want us to come together the first time…please,” Jack panted, his breath shallow with need. He then gently pulled Daniel up so their lips joined once more, tasting himself on Daniel’s mouth and wrapped his body against Daniel’s, letting his hand stroke the firm flank of his lover, as their bodies aligned, and he could feel Daniel’s own weeping desire pressing hard against his own. “Come with me, baby,” he groaned as he thrusted his hips upward, pressing his own hard need against Daniel. 

“Oh, Jack…yes!” Daniel cried out as he felt the power within the movement against his own need, and then began pressing and thrusting against his lover, their lips, arms, legs, all intertwined, the pressure and the pace building as the fire engulfed them both.

Then the need to thrust took over for both of them and all there existed was the union of their hard needs, pressing, rubbing against one another, then a shiver in first Jack then Daniel as they both suddenly shouted and their bodies exploded against the other, both crying out their lover’s name as they did so. 

“WHAAAA!” 

Both men began to laugh, humored by their son’s timing. “Welcome to fatherhood,” Jack said, kissing his love, before reaching for something to clean himself and go feed Niko. 

Daniel lay there and watched his beautiful lover, donning only his boxers move off to tend their son, and beamed, for he couldn’t imagine ever having this a year ago, but in some quirk of fate, he did, and he considered himself the luckiest man in the universe. “Thank you,” he said to who or what brought it about, and grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself up and slipped his own boxers on and went to the nursery, to see Jack sitting in the rocker, Niko was cradled on his chest, drinking his bottle…it was so beautiful, it hurt, and he never wanted that pain, the cause to ever stop. 

THE END.


End file.
